Deseo, Sexo y Juegos a Ciegas
by teresa812
Summary: Su mirada, su sonrisa, sus besos, sus caricias, como me mira, como me hace suya, me excita y me estremezco de solo pensar en que SOY SUYA. Aunque él no sabe que es MIO. Si no me ve, me ama. Cuando me ve, es como si no existiera. No puedo decirle: "Mírame! Aquí estoy! Soy yo a quien llamas en las noches, con quien sueñas, a quien amas a ciegas".. Él no me creería...
1. Chapter 1

Trama:

Su mirada, su sonrisa, sus besos, sus caricias, como me mira, como me hace suya, me excita y estremezco de solo pensar en que SOY SUYA. Aun que él no sabe que es MIO.

Si no me ve, me ama, y cuando me ve es como si no existiera, y no puedo decirle mírame aquí estoy, soy yo a quien en las noches llamas, con quien sueñas, a quien amas a ciegas, porque él no lo creería. Aunque todo empezó como un juego he caído en el demasiado hondo. Y ya le amo, como nunca he amado. Quiero que el también lo haga, sin necesidad de una venda en los ojos. Quiero que sepa que soy yo, no ella. Aunque después de que él lo sepa todo haya acabado y solo haya sido Deseo, Sexo y Juegos a Ciegas.

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

CAPITULO 1:

Estaba debajo de las escaleras del colegio. Mientras escuchaba a los chicos del equipo de futbol calificar a las chicas entre: relación de sexo duro, revolcón, y solo ebrio. Era como las clasificaban ellos entre Increíblemente hermosa, las pasables y las que ellos clasificaban como feas. Tenía entre mis manos el anuario de la escuela mientras ellos iban mencionando nombres yo iba buscándolos para ver las chicas.

-Cristina Bennett.-hablo Sasuke.

-Solo ebrio.-escuche decir a los chicos a coro. Fruncí mi ceño mientras miraba la foto de la hermosa pelirroja de ojos azules. Es muy linda. Pensé. ¿Qué es lo que les pasa?

-NICOLE ANDREW.-escuche que decían todos con entusiasmo, y luego todos gritaban.- una relación de mucho sexo duro.-gritaron todos. Sonreí al ver la foto de mi mejor amiga en el anuario. Una hermosa pelinegra de grandes ojos azules y cuerpo de muerte.-pero…-escuche a Gaara protestar con desdén.- esa es de NAMIKAZE.-dijo. Mordí mi labio y crispe mis puños. NO. YO SOY SUYA. Grite en mi mente. Y es que asi era. Yo era suya. Yo lo sabía y Nicole también el único que no lo sabía era él y media escuela.

-Alison Maculen.-hablo esta vez NAMIKAZE.

-No es tan fea.-dijo Shikamaru.

-No creo que sea para tanto, puede que un revolcón.-concordó Sasuke.

-Si un revolcón.-hablo Gaara.

-Solo ebrio.-hablo Kiba. Escuche como los demas bufaban. Después de tres chicas mas venia yo. Estaba esperando escuchar lo que dirían de mí. Pensé que sabía lo que iban a decir pero no.

-Hinata Hyuga.-hablo Kiba. Mordí mi labio y mire mi foto en el anuario.

-Tiene una hermosa sonrisa.-dijo Shikamaru.

-No se viste bien.-escuche hablar a Gaara.

-Es rara.-Hablo esta vez Sasuke.-En conclusión. Solo ebrio.-rodé los ojos, pero aun esperaba escuchar a Naruto.

-Naruto?!-pregunto Gaara.

-Ni ebrio.-dijo secamente. Cerré mis ojos repentinamente después de escuchar eso. La verdad no lo esperaba. Pero eso quiere decir que no me encuentra fea si no muy fea.

Después de que ellos terminaran con sus clasificaciones, me fui. No quería ni entrar a clases estaba mal. Camine por el campus del colegio por las gradas y me senté en lo alto. Comencé a leer el libro que me había propuesto. No sonrías que me enamoro. Escuche personas hablar pero no levante mi vista. Luego pasos que hacían vibrar el asiento en donde estaba.

-¡Hey!-escuche a Nicole. Gire y la vi llegando a mi lado.- ¿Por qué no fuiste a clases?-pregunto ella, mientras se sentaba. Negué y me encogí de hombros. Ella suspiro y rodo sus ojos.- ¿piensas ver a Naruto hoy?-mordí mi labio y deje de leer.

-No estoy segura de ir.-dije volviendo mi mirada al libro.

-Oh vamos Hinata, le dijiste anoche que si irías. Estoy loca por ver la nueva marca.-dijo ella, me sonroje y era que cada vez que estaba con él, decía que era suya y dejaba una hermosa marca en mi cuerpo. Escrita.-quiero que lo veas y también que le digas quien eres en realidad. Este juego me están cansando, si Thomas se atreve a venir se acaba todo y quedo como puta.-dijo pegándome en el hombro. La mire y asentí.

-Es que… no soy lo que él quiere. Solo me quiere a ciegas.-dije frotando mi cara con ambas manos.

-¿y cómo sabes eso?-pregunto ella irritada.-Hinata estoy cansada de que te menos precies. Estoy harta de que pienses que él no puede fijarse en ti. Eres hermosa ¿no lo ves?-pregunto irritada. Negué y ella suspiro frustrada.- ¿lo veras oh no?-pregunto. Asentí.

Caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela y vi como se dirigía el hacia donde estaba yo. Pero claro, no me ve porque esta Nicole. Si tan solo supieras que soy yo. Pensé. Baje mi cabeza.

-Niki.-hablo Naruto llegando cerca de ella.- ¿esta noche?-le pregunto chulesco, ella asintió con entusiasmo y beso su mejilla.

-Estaré en tu casa a las 9 con el vestido negro y la máscara de gatubela.-dijo ella sonriente.

-Genial.-dijo sonriente. Y besando su mejilla y abrazándola muy fuerte se fue.-nos vemos nena.-dijo alejándose.

-Se que estas como un guisante de la envidia pero velo por el mejor lado. Estará contigo en realidad. No crees que fue brillante el juego.-dijo ella brincando alegre.

-No Nicole. Porque el algún día se dará cuenta.-dije molesta.- no soy bonita como tú. Siempre tengo que estar con algo en la cabeza y si me lo quita, algún día se cansara de que siempre estemos enmascarados. Y si algún día ve algo más?. Sabes que no soy pelinegra y odio tener que usar esos lentes de contactos y, no me parezco a ti en nada, no sé cómo no se ha dado cuenta de la diferencia. No creo que siempre se vaya a creer ese cuento que le invente de que si no ve, se vuelva más erótico el sexo. Dios es frustrante saber que si tiene las malditas vendas me desee y quiera como a nadie. Pero, Tiene los ojos destapados y soy invisible y lo mas nauseabundo de esta tierra.

-Hinata. Cállate que te pueden escuchar y además ¿cómo sabes que no te ve?

-Oh. Por dios Nicole, estaba hablando contigo como si yo no estuviera ahí y esta mañana me toco en la clasificación y el hablo y dijo que ni ebrio se enrollaría conmigo. Ni ebrio.-grite molesta. Ella rio como loca y la mire mal.

-¿Qué? Sabes que me encanta verte molesta.

-Eres despreciable.-dije sonriente.

-Vamos a casa. Tienes que dormir algo. Esta noche es de sexo duro!-

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

Continuará... Comenten :)


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2:

Hinata:

Toque el timbre de la casa de Naruto. Estaba nerviosa, eran las 9:15 y estaba algo frio afuera. Tenía un vestido negro que él me había regalado en nuestro aniversario de cuatro meses de ¨relación¨, si, somos novios, en cosas intimas estoy yo, en público es Nicole aunque nunca lo ha besado, porque ella fue la que empezó con el juego este. Ella quería que yo tuviera novio, asi entramos a una página de chat para solteros donde estaba este chico Naruto el mas simpático de la sala, nunca habíamos hablado pero, si había visto la conversación que tenía abierta al público con otras chicas y chicos, un día decidí hablarle y luego de un tiempo yo ya tenía su número de celular y él el mío.

Hablábamos todas las noches, cuando pidió conocerme no supe que hacer, nunca me eh considerado la chicas más bella, con las mejores cualidades de este mundo, aunque mama piensa que si, igual que papa y Nicole, y pienso "claro tienen que decirlo son mis padres y Nicole mi mejor amiga"!. Y esto es lo que trae a Nicole al cuadro, le pedí que se hiciera pasar por mí en la cita a ciegas que tenia con Naruto en un café, solo nos veríamos ese día y luego nunca más. Todo fue de maravilla, me dijo que era hermoso y me trajo una foto que ella le había echo a él. Oh me había encantado el chico sin verle la cara! ahora que lo vi ciento mariposas en la pansa.

Todo iba bien, seguíamos hablando a menudo y él me dijo que era bella, pero se refería a Nicole. Cuando entramos en el último año de la secundaria, Nicole y yo hablábamos despreocupadamente cuando un hermoso chico le abrazo desde atrás, era él. Naruto. En esa escuela, el pertenecía a ella, las nuevas éramos nosotras, el nos mostro su reino, era el líder de todo, típico del chico lindo y líder del equipo de futbol. Nicole me presento como su mejor amiga de la que tanto le había hablado, el solo me miro y sonrió, nada más, Nicole habló mucho con él, y escuche como él le repetía, eres más suelta y hablas más hermoso por teléfono. Reí pensado. Oh esa soy yo. Sé que no le gusto porque vamos, soy la chica esa de las que en cada película de Hollywood es la nerd, la fea y que no se viste bien, la que anda con la chica bonita. Pero también soy la fea que si se arregla bien es linda y tiene cuerpo de modelo exótica. Pero simplemente no me llama vestirme para que me vean, me siento… rara llamando la atención.

Mi relación con Naruto es más que una de sexo duro. Hacemos el amor aunque de vez en cuando follemos. El siempre me dice que me quiere. Que soy el amor de su vida. Y que quiere pasar la vida entera conmigo. Pero sé que es a Nicole que se lo dice. Pensando que yo soy ella. Eh intentado un sinfín de veces decirle quien soy, pero cuando veo que me ignora, mi valor se esfuma con mi felicidad.

¿Cómo surgió la relación a ciegas? Bueno un día mientras hablábamos por teléfono el dijo que quería verme, que necesitaba hacerlo, aun no teníamos nada, pero yo también lo quería ver, le rogué a Nicole que fuera, pero en esos días Thomas, su novio había llegado de Londres. Tuve que inventarme algo. Diciéndole que todo seria emocionante si había misterio en nuestros encuentros. El acepto. Y asi es como surge esto, tenemos cuatro meses juntos y el nunca me ha visto la cara, siempre discutimos porque él quiere salir conmigo formalmente, presentarme a sus padres y tener una relación normal. Pero como hacerlo si yo no soy lo que él quiere ver...

El abrió la puerta sonriente, sin camisa y solo con unos jeans oscuros. No bien entre a la casa y el ya me estaba besando. Esa noche no haríamos el amor, follaríamos, duro.

Nos encontrábamos en su cama mientras estábamos en la hermosa posición del 69. Oh… cuan glorioso es sentir su boca y su lengua moverse en mi. Mientras él me daba placer yo lo hacía con él. Succionando y saboreando su longitud. Salado, gel de baño y su esencia.  
-¡Ay!-dije cuando sentí que mordía uno de los labios de mi sexo. El con una de sus manos bajo mi cabeza hacia su pene. Era ordenándome que siguiera. Reí un momento y frote mis dientes contra la cabeza de su erección.  
-¡Aaah!-ceceo él. Le encantaba que lo hiciera. Oh sí. Continúe pasando mi lengua por el lugar. Ese es mi caramelo preferido. Sentí como el dejaba de pasar su lengua por mi clítoris y daba una fuerte nalgada.-quiero follarte ahora.-dijo con voz áspera. Esta muy excitado. El se paro y me miro. Yo estaba completamente desnuda a excepción de unas medias hasta los muslos negras de encaje, y la máscara en mi cabeza que tapada desde la nariz hasta la nuca lo único a la vista eran mi ojos con unos azules ojos de contacto y mi boca rosa. Luego nada más.-eres hermosa Nicole.-dijo admirando mi cuerpo. Me tense.  
-¿Qué?-dije alterada.  
-Nena.-dijo en corrección. Le había prohibido decirme Nicole mientras estábamos en el acto íntimo. Me baja de las nubes a las que él me llevaba.

Sentí como introducía dos dedos en mi sexo. Oh… los movió y luego los saco. Sentí como la cabeza de su erección se introducía. Oh mi Dios… mordí mi labio inferior, luego de eso solo se escuchaba el sonido excitante que hacían nuestros cuerpos al chocar. Mis gemidos, los suyos. El bombeaba hasta la empuñadura. Penetrándome sin piedad, luego cuando sentía que me tensaba paraba. Lo saca y me penetraba lentamente, luego rudo. Oh esto es la gloria, el agarraba mis caderas y las apretaba mientras se movía dentro de mi. Me azotaba con sus manos y yo estaba a punto de perder el control. Comenzó un ritmo excitantemente lento. Mientras yo me tensaba alrededor de el.

-Uhmmm. Oh .. ah…-decía mientras mis caderas se levantaban a encontrar el bombeo que él hacia.-por favor.-dije esperando después de esas palabras correrme. El lentamente llego. Con un gemido entre dientes y luego llegue yo con un sonido ronco. El callo lentamente encima de mí y yo le abrace.  
-Oh…-dijo. Besando mis hombros.-fue… increíble.-dijo sin aliento. Sonreí en su cabello y lo bese.  
-Si…-dije suspirando. Tratando de encontrar el ritmo de mi respiración.  
Estábamos abrazados en su cama con las piernas enceradas, mientras el marcaba mi cuerpo como siempre. Con uno de sus lápices. Mientras escribía la palabra MIA en mi abdomen. Reí como colegiala cuando el beso que me dio en esa parte causo un cosquilleo en mi cuerpo entero.  
-Tu risa es la más linda y contagiosa que eh escuchado. Vida.-dijo mirándome. Sonrió y beso mis labios.- quiero… quitarte la máscara.-dijo él. Me tense. Y él lo noto.  
-Tengo que irme son las 1, mama me matara.-dije levantándome y buscando mi vestido. El se sentó en la cama, serio.  
-Bien. Nos vemos en la escuela. -sonreí y asentí. -iré a verte a la práctica.  
-Genial. Te encantará la nueva rutina.-dije sonriente. Bese sus labios y con el Salí de su casa directo a mi auto. Bueno… el de Nicole.  
-Hasta un par de horas.-dijo él. Asentí y me fui.

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

-¿Cómo te fue con Naruto ayer?-pregunto Nicole mientras me arreglaba para ir al ensayo de práctica de las porristas. Que conste que, solo me tienen porque lo único que se hacer es dar piruetas. Y porque me arriesgo a hacer rutinas que consisten en mandar a bolar a alguien, y esa soy yo.  
-Genial.-dije sonriendo como tonta. Saque mi celular de los bolsillos de mis vaqueros y le mostré la foto que me había tomado con él. Siempre me tomaba fotos con él. A veces me quitaba la máscara para que el me tocara el rostro, mientras él estaba vendado. Pero solo un poco ya que uno pueda ver con sus manos ¿no lo sabían? Ya lo saben.  
-Oh. Que hermosos Hinata. ¿Y que marca te hizo el ahora?-pregunto entusiasmada mientras subía el cierre de su mini falda.  
-Esta.-dije mostrándole la foto que le había hecho.  
-Oh… suya.-dijo ella. Rio alegre.  
-HYUGA. ANDREW a la práctica.-grito la entrenadora Alma.  
-Naruto viene a la práctica.-dije mientras caminábamos por los pasillos. Ella me miro sorprendida.-si lo sé… estoy nerviosa, es la primera vez que viene. Por favor. Salúdalo cuando lo veas. Ya sabes cómo.  
-Por favor recuérdame las señas, no las recuerdo.-dijo ella nerviosa igual que yo.  
-Es la seña de te amo en mudo. Solo eso. Luego depositas un beso en tu palma izquierda, luego pones las manos como si estuvieras con un arco invisible y le tiras el beso. Luego que el lo atrape y lo deposite en su pecho él depositara un beso en su palma y lo arrojara como un pase, lo atrapas y lo depositas en el pecho. Fácil.-dije.- siempre lo olvidas.  
-Bien.-dijo y salimos a las gradas. Cuando entre lo busque con mi mirada, él no estaba.  
-Quiero que bailen en estilo libre.-hablo la entrenadora.- de los movimientos que hagan sacaremos la siguiente rutina.-coloco una cámara de video en frente de nosotros y música.  
-Hinata, Tu canción.-dijo Nicole gritando cuando escuchamos Die Young en los altavoces.  
- I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone So while you're here in my arms Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young, We're gonna die young. -comence a cantar frente a la camara. Mientras me movía Como loca con Nicole. Las demas comenzaron a moverse igual que nosotras como si tuviéramos algún tipo de alergia rara.

En el suelo del gimnasio habían pancartas en aluminio entre Nicole, Erín la líder de las porristas y yo subimos las gradas con ellas y comenzamos a brincar como locas. Mientras cantábamos. Entre tanto la música resonaba golpeábamos las pancartas como si fueran tambores. Y seguía cantando, yo gritaba como loca.- Wow oh. Wow oh like we ganna die Young.- Nos tiramos de las gradas con las pancartas como trineo de desliz. Mientras la entrenadora nos miraba sonriente...

Naruto:

Caminaba por los pasillos directo a ver a mi chica. Niki. Siempre tenía practica el mismo día y a la misma hora que ella. Es junto con su amiga una de las nuevas integrantes del equipo de porristas del colegio. Y quería verla practicando antes de todos. Pedí permiso al entrenador Gerald para estar libre hoy. Entre al área de prácticas y la música estaba realmente alta. Todos corrían de un lado a otro. Al ritmo de die Young, la vi, arriba en las gradas con Erín y su amiga. Bailaban como locas, pero con ritmo.

Las vi tirarse como temerarias. Reí cuando todas cayeron juntas enzima de Sai el gay de las porras. Me senté a observar la escena. Comenzaron a cantar a todo pulmón mientras cantaban a la cámara que las grababa. Nunca la había visto divertirse asi, y siempre que lo hace esta con ella su amiga, Hinata. Es simpática aunque nunca eh hablado con ella.

Hinata y Sai comenzaron a dar volteretas, son los únicos que saben según Niki. Los demas solo se mueven. Es fascinante ver como sincronizadamente caen al compas y vuelven a saltar por los aires. Increíble. Mi mirada busco a Niki quien movía sus caderas al ritmo de la música. Oh… caliente… se detiene y grita.

-Hinata un mortal hacia atrás.-le grita a su amiga quien ahora baila con Sai como si estuvieran teniendo sexo. Eso sí que es caliente. Pensé. Centre mi vista en la azaña de la chica. Quien sin mirar siquiera ejecuto la proeza limpia y perfectamente. Eso si es precisión. La entrenadora cambio de música y sonaba Thriller Remix Heads Will Roll de la serie favorita de Niki, glee. Ellas se juntaron en fracciones de segundos para bailarla. Al parecer la practicaban mucho ya que les estaba saliendo increíblemente bien. Cuando la canción termino ellas cayeron al piso cansadas con todos los demas.

-Bien hecho chicas. Ya tengo lo suficiente, descansen en la próxima practica las quiero con el mismo ánimo para la rutina que prepararé.-me levante de donde estaba y caminé hacia Niki. Ella me daba la espalda. Corrí hacia ella y la gire, plantándole un beso en sus labios.

-Hermosa.-dije cuando termine el casto beso que le había dado. Ella me miraba desconcertada. ¿Qué había hecho? ..Me miraba a mí y luego a Hinata. Mire a Hinata que estaba con su mirada en mí. Impasible...

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

Continuará, comenten pleaseeee! :D


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3:

*Naruto:

-Hyuga…-dije mordiendo las palabras.- estoy arto de que me estés mirando ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunte a la chica, exasperado. Era la primera vez que Niki se sentaba conmigo en público, y eso porque le había rogado, pero quería estar solo con ella, pero al parecer es siamés de Hinata, porque siempre la quiere llevar a todas partes que le digo que valla conmigo. Y eso si acepta ir.  
Ella no habló, es como si fuere muda, nunca la había escuchado hablar.- ¿eres muda?-pregunte de repente.  
-Naruto.-dijo molesta Niki.-no lo es. Déjala en paz.-dijo. Mire a mi novia y sonreí tranquilo. Escuche un sonido constante. No paraba y vi a Hinata moverse, saco su celular y por primera vez la escuché hablar.

-Oh. Por. Dios.-dijo pausada mientras contestaba. La mire.- si. Yo también te extrañe.-la escuche hablar.- ¿me lo juras? No, júrame, tienes que jurármelo.-hablaba emocionada. Rio a carcajadas y mi mirada se poso en ella. Fruncí el ceño.  
-Creo que se le ha contagiado tu modo de reír.-dije. Y es que eran similares. Niki solo asintió mostrando su risita. Me acerque para besarla.  
-Adivina quién viene.-hablo ella llamando la atención de Niki. No pude besarla.  
-Uhmmm. Ni idea.-dijo ella rodando los ojos.- Thomas.-hablo emocionada. La mire surcando mis cejas, ella me dedico una sonrisita traviesa y beso mi mejilla.  
-No. Raymond.-dijo emocionada Hinata.  
-No me digas. El chico que está loco por ti, el del campamento del año pasado.-las mire hablar, Hinata solo asentía todo el interrogatorio que le hacía Niki.  
- Sí. Viene por dos semanas.-se levanto de su asiento y salió corriendo como loca.  
-Oh… Cielos esto estará intenso.-dijo bebiendo de su soda.  
-¿Ella tiene novio?-pregunte mordiendo mi hamburguesa.  
-Claro que sí. No ves lo bella que es.-hablo Niki mirando cómo se iba su amiga. La mire y ella surco sus cejas.-ok sé que no se viste bien. Pero lo de adentro es lo que importa Naruto. Te sorprenderías.-dijo ella. La mire y negué.  
-Sí, pero el cuerpo a nosotros nos importa.-dije. ella abrió su boca.- vamos nena 50.50.-hable refiriéndome al cuerpo y lo de adentro.  
-Bueno… en que perdías el tiempo que no miraste el cuerpo de Hinata.-hablo ella, me atragante con mi bebida.  
-Bueno… te miraba a ti. A mi novia.-dije mirándola, ella rodo sus ojos.  
-Bueno te doy permiso para que veas el cuerpo de Hinata si lo que buscan ustedes es un 50.50 con ella tienes un 100.100.-se paro del asiento y camino fuera del comedor. ¡Qué chica!  
Yo también me iba y vi algo que vibraba. Hinata había dejado su celular. Lo cogí y lo eche en mis bolsillos, luego se lo daría a Niki para que se lo entregara.

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

Mientras Hinata buscada su móvil como loca. Preguntándose donde lo había dejado. Naruto estaba con sus amigos hablando de cosas sin mucha importancia en sí.  
-Calla esa maldita cosa Namikaze.-hablo su amigos Sasuke.  
Naruto busco en sus bolsillos y vio que era el celular de Hinata con una alarma.  
-No puedo. Está bloqueado.-informo este a su amigo.  
-Déjamelo a mí.-hablo Kiba.  
Naruto le entregó el celular y este lo desbloqueo en fracciones de segundo.- es lo bueno de los hackers, podemos saber todo.- hablo petulante a Naruto.  
Kiba observo la pantalla del celular quedando totalmente sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo. Miro a Naruto con incredulidad. Este le miro.  
-¿Qué?-pregunto el chico molesto por la mirada de su amigo.  
-¿De quién es este celular?-pregunto el castaño a su amigo.  
-Es de la amiga de Niki…Hinata- dijo Naruto sin darle mucha importancia.  
-Viejo...-grito Kiba pero no logro terminar lo que diría.  
Hinata llego y le quitó el celular de las manos.  
-Si dices una sola palabra de lo que viste. Te juro por mi bendita madre que te castro.-habló la azabache más molesta que nunca. Los chicos que se encontraban ahí rieron, pensando que la amenaza de la chica no iba enserio. Luego de eso un movimiento ágil de parte de la muchacha hizo caer a Kiba al suelo.  
-¿Quién quiere ser el siguiente malditos?- pregunto mirando a los demás. Naruto frunció el ceño mirándola. Ella al encontrarse con la mirada del rubio suavizo su mirada.- Eres un mierda.-le grito. El abrió sus ojos y pensó. "¿Qué? Ya estoy alucinando! se escuchó como cuando Niki me grita por teléfono!".  
-¿Qué te pasa niña?-Le preguntò Naruto molesto. Hinata echaba humos. Y era con justa razón.  
La foto de portada de su celular era ella y él, en un momento capturado de la noche anterior, era un collage. Naruto sin sus ojos vendados con ella y su máscara, luego Naruto vendado y ella sin la máscara. Kiba lo había visto, por eso ella estaba total y completamente histérica. Si tan solo se llegara a enterar en esas circunstancias el la odiaría como a nadie.  
-El respeto a lo ajeno es la paz.-fue lo único que dijo ella mientras arreglaba su melena revuelta. Naruto quiso reír, pero no lo hizo la chica echaba humos, no quería tener problemas con ella.  
-Eres una perra.-le grito Kiba parándose. La chica lo abofeteo fuerte. Qué carácter. Pensó Naruto.  
Kiba se molesto, muchos chicos veían la escena. Naruto sabia que él no iba a dejarlo asi.-maldita.-le grito iba a golpearla. Naruto lo vio venir y detuvo su puño con una mano. Hinata abrió los ojos y su furia creció.  
-suelta a ese maldito.-grito la azabache irritada.  
-Gaara llévate a esta loca de aquí.-ordeno Naruto. Hinata se irrito más ¿Cómo él podía llamarla loca?!  
-Me iré, tengo piernas. Pero solo tengo algo que decir.- se acerco a Kiba mientras Naruto lo sostenía. -dices algo de lo que viste. Y muere tu secreto.-el abrió sus ojos.- ¿entendido? – pregunto la muchacha, el chico asintió como si tuviera una pistola en las sienes.  
- me alegro, y sabes lo que te puede pasar si te atreves a pegarme. Esta vez no tendré compasión.-dijo y se retiro.

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

*Hinata:

-Sí. Lo sé, y lo siento, pero solo no pude controlar la situación.-le explicaba a Nicole, que me estaba reprochando por lo que había hecho a Kiba, por teléfono.  
Ya que Mi novio Naruto le había ido a decir que estaba loca. Me puse histérica cuando lo dijo. Pero en fin ya no podía hacer nada.  
Soy buena. Muy buena, la más buena de todas, por las buenas. Pero cuando alguien es impertinente y me incomoda, mi sangre empieza a circular con maldad por cada arteria de mi cuerpo.  
-Bien. No lo vuelvas a hacer Naruto estaba total y completamente asustado. Me dijo que eras una fiera.-reí. Y pensé. Ya lo sé. Iba a decirle algo más pero sentí como vibraba mi celular.  
-Nicole. Tengo un mensaje me das un segundo para revisarlo.-dije. ella con un ¡Ujum! Me respondió. Vi en mi pantalla nuevo mensaje de 'Amor mío'. Naruto. Pensé alegre. Lo abrí y decía.

'Nena estoy loco por hablar contigo, ¿Tienes tiempo para un tonto enamorado que muere por escuchar tu hermosa y sexy voz? … Muero por escucharte decirme mi amor.'

De: Amor mio 10:23 pm

-Nicole.-dije emocionada.-es un mensaje de Naruto. Quiere llamarme ¿hablamos después?-  
-Claro. Recuerda enviarme un mensaje con lo más importante de lo que hablaron para saber que decirle mañana. Te quiero.-y colgó. Respondí el mensaje a Naruto y al instante mi celular comenzó a vibrar.  
-Hola caballero.-dije riendo. El sonrió alegre.  
-Hola hermosa dama. ¿Cómo esta mi chica favorita?-pregunto coqueto.  
-Mejor por escucharle.-dije riendo mas.-ya dejamos esto. ¿Como estas mi amor?-  
-Ahora mismo mejor por que eh escuchado lo que quería. Hablamos después, bye.-dijo y colgó. Reí como loca y presione el botón de aceptar llamada porque el volvió a llamarme.-mentira mi vida, solo bromeaba.- Hablamos hasta las 2:43 am. Luego caí dormida.

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

-Hinata.-escuche que me decía Nicole, pero mis ojos no podían permanecer abiertos estaba cansada. Muy cansada.-despierta el señor…-  
-Hyuga.-escuche al maestro Scott.  
-fuera de mi aula. A detención.-grito. Me levante como si nada y sin siquiera mirarlo Salí.  
Camine por los pasillos con los ojos cerrados y sentí como alguien me agarraba del brazo.  
-Hinata.-abrí mis ojos. Kiba.  
-tenemos que hablar.-dijo este. Me zafe de su agarre.  
-¿Qué quieres?-pregunte. El sueño se había esfumado.  
-No diré nada… pero, quiero que me expliques las fotos que vi ayer ¿de que tratan?-pregunto. Suspire frustrada. A él podía decirle, sé que no lo dirá. Habíamos sido amigos desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero él había cambiado.  
Salimos de la escuela hacia el campo del futbol. Nos sentamos en el pasto en el centro.  
-¿Que es exactamente lo que quieres saber?-pregunte durmiéndome.  
-La foto que tienes.¿Ese es Naruto?- pregunto.  
-Si.-dije directa y sincera.  
-Y ¿tu?-volví a asentir.- pero… ¿tú y Nicole no son amigas?-volví a asentir.  
-Kiba hay cosas que simplemente no puedes saber.-dije parándome.  
-Hinata Dime. Sino investigare más. Y sabes que lo hare.-me amenazo. Gire bruscamente.  
-No me amenaces ni me adviertas Kiba. Sabes que mi paciencia tiene límites y estas llegando a ellos.-el sonrió de lado.-Es. Mi novio.-dije.  
El abrió los ojos.  
-pero él no lo sabe.- agregue y hice una elegante retirada.

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

-Hinata. Tienes que comer.-Escuche a Nicole hablarme mientras revolvía mi almuerzo. Naruto y Sasuke solo me miraban. Estaba muerta del sueño. Solo quería dormirme.  
-No tengo hambre, solo quiero dormir.-dije parándome.- las actividades nocturnas no son lo mío.-dije recogiendo todas mis cosas.  
-Oh… actividades nocturnas.-Hablo Shikamaru llegando.- y que hacías?. ¿Estudiar, santita?- Naruto y Sasuke rieron junto con Shikamaru y Gaara.  
-Las apariencias engañan.-dije mirándole con asco.  
-¿Ah sí? Y ¿Qué hacías?-pregunto sentándose al frente de mi.  
-Nada que te importe.-me gire.  
-Oh. Ya se… te masturbabas.-dijo el riendo. Me tense.  
-No necesito auto complacerme. Tengo quien lo haga por mí. Y no. no es un consolador de plástico. -reí petulante y tenía la atención de todos.  
-Oh. La rara esta no es muy santa entonces.-escuche hablar a Gaara.  
-y dime ¿qué posiciones hiciste?-pregunto. Reí.  
-No tengo que detallártelas.-el surco sus cejas.  
-Hinata. Déjalo.-hablo Nicole golpeando a Gaara, este la miro mal y Naruto le miro mal a él, Gaara suavizo su mirada. Y la volvió a mí.  
-Estoy seguro de que no sabes ni de lo que te estoy hablando santita.-dijo el parándose.  
-Te daría cátedra de lo que quieras, pero me das asco.-tome mi celular y marque un numero y coloque este en mis oídos- y respondiendo tu pregunta. Ayer hice El 69 con algo de sexo duro. Pero mis posiciones habituales en el Kamasutra son: La tijera, La profunda, contra la pared, el tornillo, deleite, cabalgada hacia atrás, el clip, y el barco de vela. Son mis favoritas. Hasta ahora.-dije y me aleje sonriente. Ellos solo me miraban.

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

*Naruto:

Simple y sencillamente las mujeres que se saben defender son sexis, pero además de eso dan miedo. Ver a Hinata en acción fue increíble. Aunque estaba tan molesta que parecía desquiciada. Nunca había visto a una chica actuar como ella, y al parecer no le importa lo que piensen de ella. Bueno al parecer no. no le importa lo que piensen, es genial, se viste como quiere y actúa de igual forma.

Cuando me llamo mierda, me acordó mucho a Niki. Siempre que está muy molesta conmigo me llama asi. Su tono de voz de igual forma lo hizo. Qué extraño.  
Tenía algunos días sin dormir bien. Por estar hablando con Niki, por estar con Niki y bueno los demas desvelado sin importancia. Tenía que encontrar una forma de que ella aceptara salir conmigo y que conociera a mis padres. Quiero con ella algo formal. Nada de novios solo en la secundaria o solo en la universidad, quiero con ella todo. Todo.

Y las sorpresas nunca se acaban… Hinata seguía sorprendiendo como ella sola sabe hacerlo, es una chica muy tenaz y algo rara también. Siempre la figure como una chica virgen sin novio y que se tenía que masturbar para encontrar algo de placer. Pero nos quedamos mudos cuando nos detallo algunas de las posiciones que según ella había hecho. Los chicos están todos alborotados, pero no hablaríamos con Niki hay, esperamos a que se fuera y cuando lo hizo hablamos.  
-Demonios nunca pensé que la santa fuera tan traviesa.-hablo Sasuke.  
-Saben que.-hable pensando.-no me creo nada, pero ok.-dije estaba total y completamente seguro que ella había escuchado esas pociones de Niki, ya que eran las que normalmente hacíamos. Pero no lo diría. No es ético.  
-Yo que tu lo fuera creyendo.-hablo Kiba mirándome. Lo mire suspicaz. Pero no dije nada.  
-¿Y tu como sabes que eso puede ser verdad?-Le pregunto Shikamaru a Kiba.  
-Conozco a Hinata desde hace un tiempo y es muy traviesa.-y miro a otra parte.  
-Eso explica mucho.-dije yo.-con razón hablo de un tal secreto cuando te amenazo.-espete. Lo vi tensarse, y decidí cambiar de tema.-entonces… la conoces ¿eh?- dije.  
-Sí. Estudiamos defensa personal cuando teníamos 15, nuestros padres se conocen desde la infancia, ella es realmente buena peleando, por eso no la rete. Antes quería ser de una banda.-dijo y rio como quien recuerda algo.-se peleo con el líder y ellos no la quisieron. Es una chica fácil de tratar y muy buena amiga. Además es linda. Pero cuando la molestan puede ser muy agresiva.- y con esta última palabra se fue. ¿Linda? ¿A caso dijo linda?  
-¿Escuche la palabra linda?-hablo Gaara parándose con las manos como jarras hablado como un gay. Asentimos.- los golpes de ayer lo hicieron perder un tornillo. Hinata Hyuga es la chica más fea que mis ojos han visto.-grito Gaara. Reí un poco pero luego de eso mi sonrisa se borro inmediatamente. A mi derecha estaban Niki y Hinata paradas, Hinata miraba a la nada. Niki solo negó con su cabeza. Mordí mi labio en forma nerviosa y Gaara giro y la miro.-si oye tu fea.- Hinata salió caminando lentamente del pasillo mientras todos la veían alejarse, algunos se reían otros solo farfullaban. ¿Por qué me siento tan mal? Pensé.  
-Me decepcionas Naruto.-escuche decir a Niki y salir detrás de Hinata. Y yo de ella. Ella corrió buscando a Hinata y yo buscándola a ella. La perdí, corrí hacia las gradas del campus, siempre la encontraba allí. Pero esta vez no. camine para irme y escuche sollozos, camine y debajo de las gradas, encorvada en un rincón estaba Hinata. Quise irme. De verdad que quise. Pero vamos, no puedo ser tan cabrón como para irme sin siquiera pedirle disculpa en nombre de los chicos y en el mío por reírme de algo sin gracia.

No sabía que decirle, no sabía, nunca había estado en una situación similar, ni con Niki ni con ninguna otra chica. Asi que solo me senté frete a ella. Ella sollozaba, y sorbía su nariz de vez en cuando. A lo lejos escuche la campana de entrar a clases pero no la dejaría sola allí. Me acerque a ella y ella al sentarme se sobresalto.  
-Lo siento.-dije, ella me miro impasible. Toda su cara estaba roja al igual que sus ojos, y Tenía todo el cabello alborotado.-lo siento. -volví a repetir mirándola, ella volvió a esconder su cabeza entre sus piernas y sus manos y volvió a llorar. Hice una mueca de desagrado. No me gusta que las chicas lloren. Me acerque a ella y la abrace. Ella se recostó de mí y la rodee con mis brazos ahí lloro por un largo rato.

-Lo siento.-dijo ella con voz ronca. Carraspeo.- debo irme.-dijo parándose. Cuando lo hizo protesto. La mire y ella tenía mueca de dolor. –Debo irme.-hablo aun con su cara contraída. Comenzó a caminar y vi algo de sangre en su blusa.  
-Eh…-dije llamándola. Ella se giro.-te has cortado.-dije caminando hacia ella, ella comenzó a verse nerviosa.  
-¿Dónde?-pregunto alterada.-¿es muy grande? Oh dios…-decía ella sollozando. La gire y mire que la sangre seguía empapando la blusa gris.  
-Te diré pero ¿no te incomoda que vea? es en tu espalda-ella negó y luego asintió. Levante su blusa y no sé porque sentí el acto tan intimo. Mis nervios se activaron y trague por instinto. Levante la blusa hasta donde no vi más rasguños. La cortadura la había provocado algo fino y puntiagudo. Pero no estaba concentrado en su cortadura, si no, en las curvas de su cuerpo y en el tatuaje de Aves revoloteando en su cadera. Trague en seco. Niki tenia esos tatuajes.-Tus… tus tatuajes.-dije como idiota. Ella se alejo de repente y me miro.  
-Eh… ¿estoy o no cortada?-dijo fría. Seguí mirándola.  
-¿Niki y tu tienen los mismos tatuajes?-pregunte confundido. Ella asintió.-Ve a enfermería para que te desinfecten eso.-le ordene. Ella asintió y se alejo rápido. Que raro...

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

Continuará...

Capitulo algo largo lo se..  
Pero bueno quería decirles que actualizo rápido porque ya tengo algunos hechos :)  
Y con respecto a la historia, todavía falta para que Naruto se de cuenta con quien realmente está, pasaran muchas cosas :D  
Bueno espero que les haya gustado, gracias por sus comentarios, nos leemos en la próxima, comenten ;D


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4:

*Hinata:

-Hinata!.-gritó Niki detrás de mí. Gire mi cara y la mire sin ánimos, esa mañana no tenia ánimos de nada. Solo de una cosa, ver a Raymond que llegaba ese día.  
Un buen amigo.-¡adivina que!-hablo ella. Alegre. Surque mis cejas.  
-¿Qué?-pregunte. Ella revolvió sus pestañas y rió como loca.  
-Naruto tiene una fiesta hoy en su casa . Tenemos que ir.-dijo ella alegre.-estamos invitadas.  
-Yo no. tu estas invitada.-dije abriendo mi casillero.- el seguro te invito a ti, no a mí. El no se sabe ni mi nombre.-dije rodando los ojos.  
-Por Dios Hinata. No seas tan tonta. Dije que estamos invitadas. Me dijo y sito. Tengo fiesta en casa Hinata Y tu están invitadas.-la mire y ella sonrió.-tenemos que ir a ser compras para ir mortales. -negué.  
-No gracias iré con un jean y una blusa de algodón blanca. Nada más nada menos.-ella retorció sus labios. Sabe que soy demasiado cabezota. Si digo no. es un NO. Nicole se proponía hablar pero Naruto llego a nuestro lado con los chicos y abrazo a Niki por la espalda. Mire para otro lado. Ella miro mi expresión y bajo su cabeza.  
-Hola bebe.-hablo con Niki ella sonrió.-Hinata..-dijo, asentí sin mirarle.-los chicos tienen algo que decirte, especialmente Gaara.  
-Si… eh… quiero pedirte disculpas, no era mi intención herirte y lo que dije no es verdad… solo.-lo pare con mi mano.  
-Gracias de verdad aprecio tu hipocresía. Pero nadie tiene que forzarte a decir algo que no quieres. La libre expresión se trata de eso. Expresar lo que piensas y sientes, pero también la libre expresión es responsable y dice lo que cree correcto. No lo que supone. Eres muy hipócrita en pedirme disculpas porque alguien te lo ordena, no porque lo sientas realmente. No te pido que lo hagas. Solo te pido que no me ofendas mas porque no soy de papel ni de algún tipo de material resistente a los insultos, soy de carne y hueso. Tengo sentimientos. Igual que tu. Y no tengo la culpa de ser una gorda nauseabundamente fea.-dije mirándole. El bajo su cabeza avergonzado. Kiba me miraba mientras mordía una de sus uñas. Naruto tenía su mirada en mí.  
-No eres gorda, ni fea.-dijo Naruto como si fuera un impulso. Luego se calló. Le mire y quise sonreír. Una mueca torcida fue lo que hicieron mis labios. Me aleje caminando mientras todos me miraban, no sé si con pena o atónitos. Me gire y mire a Naruto.  
-Por cierto Naru me gustaría llevar un amigo a tu fiesta ¿puedo?-pregunte. Su seño estaba ligeramente fruncido y recordé que solo ¨Niki¨ ósea YO le decía asi.- Naruto. -corregí. El luego de mirarme por un largo tiempo asintió. Sonreí apenada y me aleje.

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

La música estaba alta. Muy alta, jóvenes bebiendo sin control. Bailando. Llegue a la fiesta con Raymond. El amigo más hermoso y sexy que tengo. Sin mencionar a Naruto ya que este es MI novio. Raymond es modelo. Oh y lo conocí en un campamento de verano. Desde ese día hemos sido amigos. Hablamos cada vez que podemos y nos visitamos de igual forma. Este año le tocaba a él venir a Manhattan. La última vez me toco ir a mí a Los Ángeles y la pase de maravilla. A mama y a papá les fascina él, dicen que seriamos una linda pareja pero, les eh dejado en claro que entre él y yo nunca habrá nada. Y al él también.  
-hay muchos… crios aquí.-hablo Raymond. Reí.  
-Claro Viejo como tú tienes 22. Pero te recuerdo que yo también soy una cría.-dije pegándole. El solo rio.  
-Bueno, una cría de 18 que está bien buena.-agrego guiñándome el ojo. A lo lejos vi a Niki y a Naruto hablando en la cocina mi vientre se tenso cuando la vi sentada en sus piernas. Ella estaba notoriamente nerviosa. Cuando me vio con sus labios articulo. LO SIENTO. Fruncí mis labios y me encogí de hombros.  
-Hola.-dije mirando a todos. Naruto pego un trago a su cerveza y asintió mirándome.  
-Hola, te ves linda.-hablo Niki. Sonreí.- ¿ropa nueva?-pregunto. Asentí y señale a Ray. Quien me había comprado ropa. Como presentes. Y llevaba puesta una blusa gris holgada que caía por mi hombro con las palabras al frente *LUSCO MEJOR DESNUDA* unos jeans oscuros y unos lindos zapatitos en charol rojos. La ropa me quedaba bien. Y no ajustada al cuerpo. Como me gusta. Bueno solo la blusa me quedaba holgada los pantalones sí que me dividían TODO.  
-Bienvenida.-habló Naruto. Miro a Ray y le ofreció la mano. Luego de eso le entrego una cerveza destapada.-a tu salud.  
-Gracias hermano. Ray, mucho gusto.-dijo el castaño cortes.  
-Naruto, el gusto ah sido todo mío. Siéntete como en casa.-dijo y se fue con Niki a bailar.  
-¿Bailas?-pregunto Ray. Negué.  
-No sé bailar.-dije bromeando y luego lo empuje.-vamos a mover el bote.-dije riendo. Llegamos a la pista de baile y las canciones eran muy movidas. Quería y no moverme, pero solo no con esas canciones tan… intensas. Me movía sin ganas, y aburrida.  
-¡Hey!-escuche y luego un toque en mi hombro. Era Niki.- ¿Quieres que la mande a cambiar?-pregunto. Naruto frunció el ceño mirándola. Ella le miro a él y le grito por encima de la música.-a Hinata no les gustan estas canciones.-el me miro y yo baje mi cabeza. Su mirada siempre me incomodaba. Mi vientre se contrajo y levante mi vista. Tenía mucho sin besar esa boca. Oh yo quiero… grite en mi interior. Quiero, quiero. La música cambio a otra y a otra y ningunas me gustaban.  
-Baila con Naruto un momento tengo que hablar con mi querido Raymond.-hablo Niki. Asentí y le mire.  
-Bien.-me acerque a él y le mire.  
-No **beep** Hinata-dijo mi nombre y sonrió. Oh mi nombre en su boca sí que suena hermoso.- bien. Esta espero que te guste y por favor baila como si tu vida dependiera de ello. –Asentí-impresióname.-surque mis cejas.  
-No es lo que quieres.-dije sonriente. El surco sus cejas.  
-Claro que sí. Es lo que espero que hagas.-lo mire por un momento.-bien Hinata haz de mi noche una buena.-dijo. Oh será increíble. Pensé. Comenzó a sonar Without you de Usher y no sabía qué hacer. Estaba nerviosa.  
-No sé qué hacer.-dije mordiendo mi labio. El rio.  
-Sígueme el ritmo.-dijo. me dio la vuelta y cuando la canción llego a su clímax comenzó el con sus manos a mover mis caderas como él quería que yo las moviera.  
El baile se sentía íntimo como si las personas que estaban bailando alrededor nuestro no estuvieran. Y me deje llevar por la música. Por mis sentidos y por sus manos. Cuando la canción término estaba más pegada a Naruto de lo normal, sus manos estaban total y completamente enredadas en mis caderas y estaba sudada. Me gire y el estaba riendo.  
-Bien hecho.-dijo el.- ha sido increíble.-dijo y se alejo. Dejándome ahí.

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-  
...

Estaba viendo el mural de la escuela habían tantos anuncios, pero ningunos me interesaban, solo estaba ahí porque quería ver a Naruto salir de las duchas. Amo como se ve con el cabello mojado. Cuando todos los chicos salieron y el no, supuse que ya no estaba. Comencé a caminar distraídamente. Y cuando camino en esa forma tuerzo mis pies. Mordía mi labio y pasaba la lengua por el borde que tenia dentro.  
-Te vas a caer.-escuche la voz de Naruto detrás de mí. Gire rápido y le vi.-wow.-dijo este mirándome.-te cortaste el cabello.-hablo con horror en la voz. Sonreí y el agarro un mechón de cabello. Lo había cortado hasta mis hombros, antes estaban casi llegando a mi trasero.  
-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto. Al recordarme de eso me removí incomoda.  
-Hay personas que lo necesitan más que yo, con lo que me queda me conformo.-dije moviéndolos.-y es mejor asi. No me pesan ya.-dije sonriente. El sonrió y los agarro.  
-Cierto. Te ves bien. Aunque algo…diferente-dijo sonriente. Y pasa su brazo por mi hombro y yo coloque uno de mis dedos en sus bolsillos traseros.-es hora de la clase ¿piensas cogerla?-pregunto este mirando mis pies.  
-Claro.-dije sonriente.

Naruto y yo después de la fiesta habíamos hecho una amistad… un tanto extraña, pero era una amistad. No me acuerdo ni cómo llegamos al tema de que quería aprender a tocar y el necesitaba dinero para arreglar su moto asique yo le pagaba y él me enseñaba a tocar. Pero yo no soy zurda asique él se negó al principio, pero como yo mato por estar con él ¿Por qué no aprender a tocar con mi siniestra?

La tarde estaba hermosa, el sol brillaba y los arboles se movían por el viento. Caminaba al lado de Naruto relajada. Oh al menos eso esperaba. Su casa no estaba tan cerca del instituto, pero caminaría hasta la luna y de vuelta, si es con él.  
-Vas muy callada, Hinata. ¿En qué piensas?-pregunto mientras caminaba despreocupado con su cabello alborotado por el suave viento.  
-Nada en especial.-dije mientras me moría por gritarle. Que estas hermoso, que tengo 5 días que no te beso, que te extraño, que quiero dormir una noche completa contigo como nunca lo eh hecho, que quiero llegar a tu casa y acostarme en la cama y que me hagas el amor.  
-solo… nada.-  
-Tus palabras no me convencen.-dijo sonriente.-pero bien, no tenemos confianza así que no te presionaré. Y lamento haber sido un idiota.-dijo el repitiéndolo cómo millonésima vez.  
-Ya te dije que no es para tanto, tienes que tranquilizarte. Ya esta.-dije sonriente. 15 minutos después estábamos entrando al lugar donde él vivía.-¿Dónde están tus padres?-pregunte. Nunca le había preguntado por ellos ni como *Niki*.  
-Vivo solo.-dijo mientras abría la puerta. Eso explica mucho. Pensé. Era a la primera vez que entraba en ella sin la máscara. Mi vientre se contrajo y sentí un cosquilleo intenso en mi bajo vientre. Mi clítoris comenzó a palpitar. Oh cuantos momentos intenso eh vivo aquí con este hermoso Hombre. Ya conocía todo el lugar pero me recordé que tenía que actuar como si nunca hubiese estado ahí, aparte al día de la fiesta. Claro.  
El me mostro la casa y vi todo organizado. Siempre estaba asi, pensé que solo era cuando yo *Niki* venia aquí. El busco su guitarra y nos sentamos en el sofá. Tenía curiosidad de ¿Por qué vivía solo? Pero no indagaría. El me miro y suspiro.  
-Mi familia tiene un estilo de crianza diferente, papa a los 16 ya vivía solo. Asi que, a los 16 me regalaron esta casa. Como ves es como un dúplex o algo asi. Me emancipe a esa edad y bueno ellos pagan los gastos, sí, es una costumbre en los Namikaze.-dijo él en respuesta de lo que pensé como si pudiera leer mis pensamiento. Fruncí el ceño y el sonrió.- Se veía en tu cara que morías de curiosidad, por saber el porqué vivo solo.-dijo sin más.  
-Oh… no sabía que mis expresiones hablaran tanto.-dije como si hablara conmigo misma. El rio a carcajadas y comenzó a tocar algo. Luego comenzó a explicarme las notas musicales. Y comenzó con las palabras que sabía que diría.  
-Es fácil mira…

La clase duro una hora.  
Luego el me brindo algo de comer y antes de irme le deje su paga en la mesa de los muebles sin que él me viera hacerlo, no sé porque pero me sentía un poco avergonzada al pagarle. Cuando iba a mitad de camino mi celular comenzó a vibrar.  
-¿Si?-dije al contestar.  
-¿Dónde estás?-pregunto Nicole.  
-Voy de camino a casa ¿tu?-pregunte tranquila.  
-Donde más, en tu casa. Con mi carro y la ropa. Quedaste de ver a Naruto hoy. ¿Lo olvidaste?-me quede quieta donde estaba y mire hacia atrás. La casa de Naruto estaba tan cerca. Si el supiera la verdad no tendría que hacer malabares. Mi subconsciente cobro vida nuevamente.-voy en camino. No te alteres.-dije. Suspire y comencé a caminar más aprisa.

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

-Mírame.-habló el calmado.- quiero ver tus hermoso ojos.-susurró mientras me penetraba lentamente. Mi ruego había sido escuchado, aunque no en el momento que lo pedí, pero si el día. Y tenía a Naruto encima mío. Haciéndome el amor. El besada mis labios con cortos besos sin cerrar los ojos, siempre mirándome mientras me penetraba con una lentitud gloriosa. Oh… cuan bueno era esto.

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

*Naruto:

Niki llego hermosa como siempre. Ese día seria algo especial… lento. No quería nada grotesco. La amaría como quería hacerlo.  
Entre caricias besos y toqueteos nos desnudamos, y ahí estaban sus hermosos senos y todos sus atributos y encantos como salidos de un universo paralelo. Oh ella es extra terrenal. Pensé, viendo cada curva de su hermoso y exótico cuerpo. Me acerqué a ella y aspire el olor que emanaba de ella, vainilla. La contemple completa. Hermosa.  
-Hermosa.-dije mirándola. Ella sonrió tímida. ¿Tímida? Oh no sabe lo que ah provocado esa repentina timidez en mi cuerpo. Un escalofrió increíble. Me recordó la primera vez que estuve con ella. Cuando la hice mía. Fue su primera vez, era mía, de nadie más. Y me alegre en ser el primero, y quiero ser el ultimo.  
Comencé a recorrer cada poro de su piel con mis labios, en sus pechos me detuve, jugué, acaricie, bese, y lamí, sus pezones erectos. Su cuerpo estaba caliente y su respiración se aceleraba cada vez más. Ella temblaba con ímpetu. Pare cuando había llegado a mi destino. Su punto. Oh mi lengua comenzó a dar lametazos en su carne sin separarla. Y ella solo jadeaba. Le separe sus labios y aparecieron sus encantos, su clítoris, abultado, y excitado reclamaba mi lengua que no dudé en lamer. Chupaba fuerte y ella enterraba las uñas en las sabanas negras que tenia la cama. Nuestras respiraciones estaban haciendo una sinfonía al compas, apresuradas hasta más no poder. Estaba fuera de sí, igual que ella. Mi pene no podía resistir mas, así que, buscando protección me hundí en ella.  
-Ah…-dijo y ronroneo cuando la penetre. Yo apretaba mis dientes para no soltar en gruñido animal que luchaba por salir de mi boca. Mientras la penetraba lentamente, ella tenía sus ojos cerrados, le ordene que los abriera y así mientras la hacia mía veía sus expresiones, veía como esos ojos azules me miraban. De pronto la parte animal en mi salió, penetrándola con ímpetu por un momento. Ella tenía sus manos en mi espalda y enterró sus uñas en esta mientras yo bombeaba rápido. Quería hacerla llegar, tocar el cielo. El clímax. Y lo íbamos a conseguir.  
-¡Vamos nena!-la animé.-dilo. -quería que dijera lo que me llevaría a mí y también a ella al borde.  
-Me corro..-grito apretándome fuerte en su interior.  
-ARG.-grite mientras llegaba con ella.  
Me desvanecí encima de ella. Y luego de unos minutos de calma me retire de dentro de ella. Ella mordió su labio cuando lo hice. Reí.  
-Quédate conmigo hoy.-no fue una ruego fue mas una orden y ella sonrió acomodándose bien, se durmió.  
A mitad de mi sueño, me desperté y ella aun seguía allí, conmigo. Su desnudes solo la ocultaba un trozo de tela negra, una parte de sus senos y una parte de su sexo. Lo demás estaba al descubierto. Estaba hermosa con su boca semi abierta. Siempre que me imaginaba a Niki tumbada yaciendo a mi lado, la imaginaba con todo su cabello largo y negro como la noche esparcido por la almohada confundiéndose con lo negro de la sabana. Luego de meditar en eso por un momento me incorpore para quitarle la mascara...  
Quería ver, quería ver todo...

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

Continuarà...

Holaaaaa! Gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz! :) disculpen los errores ortográficos xD  
Bueno acá la continuación, espero les gusté.. Puede que más tarde o mañana ponga otro capitulo! :)  
Graciasss!


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5:

...

*Naruto:

-Te veo contento ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Sasuke mientras se sentaba en los muebles de casa.  
-Estuve con Niki ayer.-dije sonriente.-¡es increíble!-me senté con una cerveza en mis manos.  
-Genial. Oye y ¿Cómo van las clases de guitarra con Hyuga?-preguntó él.  
-Estuvieron Bien, ella es muy inteligente y a pesar de que no es zurda le coge el ritmo rápido. Y es muy chistosa. No es tan rara cuando la llegas a tratar.-dije encendiendo el televisor.- ¿Dónde diablos están los demas?-pregunte por Shikamaru, Gaara y Kiba.  
-Están arrojando papel en la casa de los Amag. -reí.- oye porque no vamos a casa de Hyuga, la escuché hablar a ella y a Niki y según oí dormirán juntas sin sus padres. -asentí y buscando las llaves de mi auto salimos a casa de Hinata.

Veinte minutos después estaba al frente de la casa de esta. Llame al timbre de la casa y a lo lejos se escuchó una voz. Escuche como alguien corría. Los chicos estaban a mi lado, todos juntos, esperando que fuera Niki para verla en pijamas, porque eran las once de la noche, seguro estaban en pijamas. La puerta se abrió de repente y Hinata quedó al descubierto con algo más revelador que un pijama. Mis ojos se abrieron y juré que se habían salido de las cuencas. Los chicos jadearon y en fracciones de segundos la puerta estaba cerrada.  
-¿Vieron eso?-hablo Sasuke sorprendido. -díganme que vieron lo mismo que yo.-  
-Yo vi cabello medio corto, color negro, un sostén con unas tetas bien grandes y unas braguitas blancas hermosas, sin mencionar el cuerpazo.-dijo Gaara.  
-No pensé que ella estuviera asi de buena.-hablo Shikamaru.-se los dije.-dijo él, los demás lo miramos.  
-Cállate solo dijiste que tenía una bonita sonrisa.-dije yo.-pero ¿tiene el cuerpo tan lindo?-  
-¿Qué?-dijeron ellos mirándome.  
-¿No lo viste?-pregunto Sasuke. Negué.  
-Lo vi por fracciones de segundos, no pude ver bien. Estaba mirando su cabello.-dije ellos me golpearon.  
-Tenias que verle el cuerpo. Esta que me la follo. Y si hiciéramos la calificación. Diría que sexo duro por toda la vida.-dijo el riendo. La puerta se abrió y Raymond estaba del otro lado.  
-¿En qué les puedo ayudar caballeros?-dijo serio. Niki asomo la cabeza y reí.  
-Vine a ver a mi novia.-dije sonriente.  
-Hinata, esta indispuesta.-dijo el abriendo la puerta y dejándome ver a Niki. Fruncí el ceño y negué, entre a la casa y bese los labios de Niki.  
-Esta es mi chica, hombre.-dije. El abrió sus ojos y asintió.  
-Eh…si-dijo riendo.  
-¿Qué haces aquí Naruto?-pregunto Niki. La miré.  
-Quería verte.-le confesé.-y bueno un pajarito me dijo que estarías aquí. ¿Qué hacían?-.  
-Raymond le estaba haciendo un tatuaje a Hinata, le ha quedado divino. Tienes que verlo es hermoso.-dijo ella riendo. Hinata Bajó de las escaleras con una sudadera grande.  
-Oh, vamos tienes el cuerpo hermoso y te cubres. Y esas tetas.-hablo Sasuke.- ¿Por qué lo haces?-mire a Hinata quien estaba roja como tomate. Reí. Pero me incomode de igual forma. ¿A que se a debido eso? me pregunté.  
-¿Para que idiotas como tú me acosen? No gracias-dijo ella mirándolo con odio.  
-Hola Hinata.-hablo Kiba mirándola sonriente. Le hizo una seña y ella lo abrazó.  
-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Gaara.-un tipo de reconciliación de amigos. Por favor.-Niki le pegó y el solo se quejo.  
-Hinata.-Hablo Shikamaru tímido.-te veías hermosa.-dijo ruborizado. Ella sonrío y los ojos de Shikamaru destellaron. ¿A él le gusta Hinata?  
-Hinata. Así que tienes otro tatuaje. ¿De qué trata esta vez?-pregunté intrigado.  
-¿Está vez?-preguntó Gaara.- ¿tienes más tatuajes?-asentí y ella también.- quiero verlo.- Ella negó.  
-Vamos a ver que te hiciste.-dije, ella miro a Niki.- vamos quiero verlo. -sonreí. Ella suspiro y miro a Niki.  
-Te lo mostraré si Niki enseña el suyo primero.-habló ella cruzando sus brazos. Mire a Niki, y esta rodó los ojos. Y dándome la espalda bajo una parte de su hombro y me enseño un poco solamente y decía parís. Sonreí.  
-Contenta.-dijo Niki. Rodando los ojos.- te toca.- Hinata se dió la vuelta y bajo la blusa por su hombro, era el mismo tatuaje, pero el de Hinata tenia algo más, este tenía la torre Eiffel y las palabras Paris.  
-Oh… pensé que les enseñarías el más lindo.-se quejo Raymond.  
-¿Hay más?-pregunto Kiba. Ella asintió.  
-Pero este último es temporal. No quiero mi cuerpo lleno de ellos, solo tengo dos y si acaso un tercero, pero nada más.-  
-Queremos ver el otro.-dijo Shikamaru entusiasmado. Ella negó.  
-Es solo una guitarra.-dijo. Ahí me interesé yo.  
-Si es así quiero verlo yo también.-ella me miró y se dio la vuelta. Raymond se acerco a ella, ella levanto sus brazos y el levanto la sudadera que ella tenía. Los chicos retuvieron su respiración por un momento. El nuevo tatuaje temporal era el de una gran guitarra que iba desde su columna hasta las curvas de su cuerpo. Su cuerpo le daba la forma de guitarra al tatuaje. La miré estupefacto ella es un 100 de 100!

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

*Hinata:

Estaba nerviosa, el estaba ahí, en mi casa, enfrente de mi pero no me tenía a mí en sus brazos, Nicole me miraba de vez en cuando dedicándome miradas de disculpas. Asentí sin muchos ánimos. Eran las 2 de la madrugada papá y mamá habían salido ese día dejándome con Nicole, llegarían a la mañana siguiente y decidí hacer otra travesura. Me haría un tatuaje. Y termine por hacer dos. Uno temporal y el otro no. Ya eran dos tatuajes los que tenia, pero no me haría uno más, lo hacía por rebeldía. Aunque mamá me advirtió que si me hacia otro me mandaría a vivir con mis abuelos paternos. Los quiero, pero no tanto como para vivir con ellos. Además tengo casi la mayoría de edad… casi.

Nicole se había hecho los mismos. Pero eran temporales. No quería dañar su piel. Eran sus argumentos. Raymond era experto haciéndolos. Así que él fue el maestro de la obra de arte en mi hombro derecho. Cuando escuchamos el timbre de la puerta ellos me miraron. Tenía como reto ir a abrir la puerta en ropa interior ya que habíamos llamado por unas pizzas. Baje con el dinero en las manos después de gritar un *enseguida voy*. Abrí la puerta sonriente pero mi sonrisa se borró de golpe cuando vi a Naruto y a los chicos en la puerta. Sus bocas se abrieron pero Naruto solo me miraba a la cara. Gracias al cielo que no vio mi cuerpo. Creo que es lo único que reconocería de solo verlo. No tendría que verme a la cara. Sabría que es el cuerpo de su novia ¨Niki¨ lo conocía muy bien, ¿y cómo sabía yo que así era? Bueno eso no lo sabía, pero el sí. No sé como lo hace, pero Niki asegura que es porque tiene mi cuerpo grabado en su memoria, por eso nunca ando con cosas ceñidas y menos cortas, lo único corto que uso es el uniforme de las porristas y ni tan corto es.

Hay dos cosas que él conoce de mi cuerpo. Una constelación de lunares de mi hombro izquierdo y dos lunares en medio de mi estomago. Uno de bajo del otro.  
El vio mis tatuajes. Y el de Niki por igual. Fue algo bien, pensado porque Niki casi siempre andaba con cosas sin mangas. Así qué fue bueno que él lo viera y no se sorprendiera cuando me lo viera en otro de nuestros encuentros.  
Me pare de el sofá y camine hacia la cocina, no quería ver a Naruto con Niki. Me sentía pésimo y pensar que ayer pudo haberme visto. Estuvo a punto, pero abrí mis ojos y no lo deje. Se lo impedí, se que el quiere verme la cara… la de Niki claro. Pero no puedo. El momento de decirle quien soy llegará. Pero no por ahora.  
Me senté en los taburetes de la isla de la cocina de casa. No quería ver esa boba película y menos desviar mi mirada a ellos. Sentí como alguien carraspeaba. Mire y Raymond estaba ahí.  
-Me piensas explicar. O tengo que sacarlo yo.-dijo el serio.  
-¿De qué hablas?-pregunte mientras me comía una uva. Esperando sonar inocente.  
-Hinata.-habló el reprochándome.  
-me has dicho que el chico ese… Naruto es tu novio, me mentiste, ahora resulta que es novio de Nicole.-hablo el rodando los ojos. Me pare furiosa y casi grito, pero tan rápido como me pare enfurecida, así mismo bajaron mis ánimos.  
-No, te hable con la verdad, el es mi novio. Solo que no lo sabe.-el rio.-es verdad. No tengo porque mentir. Es que… no soy lo que él quiere asique…-brevemente le conté lo que había pasado. El suspiro.  
-Hinata. Eres hermosa. ¿Cómo sabes que no es lo que él quiere si no le dices?-pregunto el llegando hacia mi. Con sus manos cogió mi cara y beso mi frente.-eres hermosa, el que no se fije en ti esta total y completamente ciego.-  
-Oh.-escuchamos a alguien decir. Miramos a Gaara quien tenía cara de ¿Qué estaban haciendo estos dos solos y casi a oscuras?- eh… ¿lo siento?-dijo. nosotros reímos y camine de la mano de Raymond hasta la sala de casa para seguir viendo la tv.  
-¿y donde estaban ustedes?-pregunto Sasuke cuando llegamos a la sala. La mirada de todos se posaron en nosotros tres. Raymond se sentó en el único lugar vacio y yo en sus piernas.  
-Yo acabo de irme, estos dos eran los que estaban follado en la cocina-dijo Gaara de broma, pero los demas abrieron los ojos y rieron.  
La película había acabado y los chicos no querían dormir, ya que ellos mismos se habían invitado y ya tenían planes de irse en la mañana o en la tarde ¿Quién sabe?  
-¿Jugamos a verdad o reto?-propuso Niki.  
-Yo solo me animo si son cosas calientes.-hablo Shikamaru mirándola.-ella asintió.  
-¿Quién comienza?-preguntó Naruto. Hicimos un círculo. Yo no hable en todo eso. Solo miraba. Raymond busco una botella de soda en la cocina y la coloco en el centro.  
-Bien a quien la tapa de la botella señale, le toca preguntar a quien quiera.-dijo y dio vuelta. Yo la paré de golpe, ellos se quejaron.  
-Eso no se vale. Cosas calientes cuando solo hay dos chicas y una tiene novio. ¿Están ustedes puestos a la bisexualidad hoy?-dije ellos me miraron por un momento y asintieron abrí mis ojos y negué. Naruto rio.  
-Ok. Seguimos.-Hablo Nicole y le dio la vuelta a la botella. Fue disminuyendo la velocidad y paro en Raymond.-Oh Ray. ¿Verdad o reto?-todos lo miramos.  
-Reto.-dijo sin pestañar.  
-Te reto a que le hagas un stripper a Hinata, ahora.-dijo sin más. Yo abrí mis ojos y la fulmine con la mirada. Te matare Nicole Andrew. Pensé. Y como si lo estuviese esperando el se paró y comenzó a moverse como si fuera el stripper de un cabaré, se saco la camisa y sus músculos bien definidos aparecieron a la vista. Los demas solo reían por las caras que ponía. El se cernió sobre mí y yo caí al suelo porque no quería estar tan pegada a él. Ahí acabo el stripper.-Creo que la temperatura ha subido de por aquí. Hinata te toca.-  
-Bien, tomare la revancha si te toca Niki.-dije mirándola.-lo siento Naruto.-lo miré, el solo estaba serio y surco sus cejas. Di la vuelta con precisión y paro en Sasuke.- ¿Verdad o reto?-pregunte.  
-Bueno… es obvio ¿no? reto.-dijo y en mi cara se forma la sonrisa del gato rizón de Alicia en el país de las maravilla. Niki abrió los ojos y negó con la cabeza.  
-Quiero que azotes a Niki y luego la beses.-dije. Si había algo que prendía a Niki era la sumisión. Ya que eran las formas en las que le demostraba todo su AMOR a Thomas. Ella me miro con odio. Le envié un beso y mire a Naruto quien tenía la mandíbula desencajada.  
-No lo hará.-dijo él. Lo mire.-mi novia no lo hará. -sonreí y pensé. No, no hare tal cosa.  
-Bueno tenías que haberlo dicho antes de todo. Ya es tarde.-dije y vimos como Niki se para de su silla y se colocaba en una posición que Sasuke pudiera nalguearla fuertemente.-Niki… cuenta.-dije yo. Y fue desde el uno al cinco pegándole, veía como Sasuke lo disfrutaba y Niki ya estaba roja y por su fina blusa se le veían los pezones erguidos. Naruto no miró en ningún momento y cuando Sasuke tiró del cabello de Nicole y la beso. Todos abrimos la boca. Con el ferviente deseo que se besaban, podíamos sentirlo a flor de piel.  
-SUFICIENTE.-grito Naruto, halando a su novia. Si no lo hacía Nicole hubiera follado con Sasuke delante de nosotros, eso sí que era seguro. -Sasuke.. – habló Naruto. Este le dio una miradita y luego aparto la vista de los ojos como llamas del rubio.  
Los siguientes retos no fueron con ninguna de nosotras dos, nadie había pedido verdad y en ningún momento me había tocado a mí por fortuna. Hasta que le llago el turno a Kiba. Quien al parecer tenía planes para mí.  
-Hinata.-habló con voz burlona.- ¿Verdad o reto?-preguntó.  
-Verdad.-dije tranquila. El surco sus cejas y sonrío de lado.  
-¿Estás segura?-preguntó. asentí y vi lo que venía, no era una pregunta muy buena. Tendría que cambiar. ¿Que tan malo podía ser?  
-Reto.-dije luego, los demas sonrieron.  
-Buena chica.-dijo el.-Tu reto es simple… tienes que hacerle sexo oral a Namikaze.-quede petrificada y los chicos jadearon. Te mataré Kiba Inuzuka. Grité en mis adentro. Nicole estalló en carcajadas y Naruto tenia la boca abierta en una gran O.  
-Pero si Namikaze tiene Novia. escógeme a mi.-protesto Sasuke.  
-No. a mi.-grito Shikamaru y así todos comenzaron a discutir. Ray se paró y parándome de la silla sin mucho esfuerzo dijo.  
-Namikaze, Hyuga, a la habitación.-mire a Naruto y este se paró como por inercia. Miró a Nicole quien asintió y cuando este le dio la espalda me guiño un ojo. El y yo caminamos como zombis hasta mi habitación. El tomo el pomo y a mi mente llegaron imágenes de las fotos que tenía yo de él conmigo en uno de los murales de mi habitación.  
-Espera.-dije. el me miro. Y asintió, entre y velozmente quite todo y escondí cualquier cosa, y los regalos que él me había dado. Como un porta retratos, un muñequito de snoopy y un perfume Carolina Herrera.-ya.-dije. El entró. Estaba asustada. Ya había hecho eso, pero con la máscara. No sin ella.  
-Bueno…-habló el.-creo que… vas a tener que cumplir el reto.-dijo sin más. Asentí con mi cabeza mientras en mi mente gritaba. Oh sí!

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

*Naruto:

Cuando escuche eso quedé estupefacto. No podía creerlo. Pensé que eran alucinaciones mías. Me pare como ido y miré a mi novia. Ella al parecer no tenía ningún inconveniente en que alguien más me comiera el pene. Camine detrás de ella escaleras arriba. Mientras ella hacia algo en su dormitorio yo meditaba. ¿Quiero esto? ¿Me sentiré bien fallándole así a Niki? Oh dios. Un momento, Niki no puso peros, y no la vi ofendida siquiera. Creo que lo disfrutaré y aunque odie admitirlo creo que eh fantaseado con ella. Entre a la habitación y hablé.  
-Bueno…-dije nervioso.-creo que… vas a tener que cumplir el reto.-ya quería sentir la humedad de su boca en mi pene. Ella asintió y señalo su cama. Me senté en esta y ella se arrodillo frente a mí. Con una agilidad tremenda quito el cinturón de mis pantalones, tome sus manos en un acto reflejo y les temblaban.  
-¿no has hecho esto antes?-.  
-Claro que si, solo que…-dijo la frase en el aire.  
-Entiendo. Bueno, ¿qué pretendes hacer, tienes las riendas o las cojo yo?-ella no respondió por un momento.  
-Las cojo yo.-dijo y me empujó en la cama de forma que estaba acostado. Me gusta. Pensé. Ella me miro a los ojos, yo la observaba como halcón, saco su lengua y con movimientos ágiles la pasó por mi pene sin quitarme el pantalón. Oh.. el solo hecho de verla haciendo eso hizo que comenzara a crecer. Ya sentía como iba aumentando de una molestia a un dolor entre mis piernas. Ella paso su mano por mi erección ya más grande y bajo el zíper.  
-Oh por favor.-dije. No sé de donde me salió eso, pero la hizo reír, y yo me avergoncé…algo.  
-Paciencia.-dijo ella con una voz que me resultó tan familiar. Demonios. Que excitante estaba su voz, cualquier recepcionista de línea de llamadas eróticas tendría que envidiarle la voz. ¿Cuándo su voz había cambiado? O era siempre asi de sensual?. Quito el botón de mi vaquero y yo le ayude a bajarlo. Ella me miró a los ojos y saco el bulto de mis pantalones. Lo miro y abrió sus ojos, mi ego subió… mucho. Su boca se abrió solo un poco y soplo en mi erección, mi cuerpo sintió un voltaje increíble y su lengua no había tocado mi pene ni su boca. Solo su aliento. Jesús esto es increíble. ¿Qué tiene ella? estaba pensando muchas cosas en ese momento, pero Salí de mis pensamiento cuando sentí su lengua en mi glande haciendo círculos, mi cuerpo sufrió un pequeño espasmo, y jadeé sonoramente. Sentí que un calor inmenso cubría mi cuerpo, estaba sudando ya, sentía tanto calor que saque mi camiseta.  
Ella comenzó a dar lametazos en mi longitud, desde el glande y bajando. Oh ese reto… sentí que pasaba solo rosando un poquito sus dientes y yo gruñí. Ella estaba a punto de sacar el animal que hay en mí. Moví mi cadera hacia arriba y en ese momento ella lo envolvió en su palma cerrada y lo apretó un poco.  
-Santo Dios.-dije y ella rio. Busque su mirada y ella me miraba a mí. Paso la lengua por sus labios y se introdujo mi pene en la boca. Chupo como si de un caramelo se tratara, sentía como cada vez lo introducía más a su boca, más profundo.-si.-dije alargando la i y agarrando sus cabellos. Oh genial un poco cortos. Los agarre con una mano y hice que lo introdujera a su boca por completo, ella no se quejo.- Hinata. Tomare las riendas yo nena.-le dije y ella me miro.-te follaré la boca.-dije. sus ojos brillaron con malicia y seguro los míos estaban igual. Me incorpore y me levante. -arrodíllate de forma que llegues.-le ordene, es algo baja asique cuando se hubo arreglado perfectamente hable.-abre tu boca nena.-dije mi voz estaba ronca, grave, de un hombre más que excitado. ¿Cómo lograba ella hacer eso? ¿Por qué es ella verdad? O el hecho de que lo había fantaseado hacen dos noches?..

Cuando su boca estuvo abierta y su mirada estaba clavada en la mía. Introduje mi polla completa en su boca. Ella no se quejo y comencé a moverme. Agarre sus cabellos e iba gruñendo oh ese animal estaba saliendo ya.  
-Dios… nena-dije gruñendo.-Maldita sea.-dije cuando me tensaba. Aumente mi ritmo en su boca y ella solo estaba ahí, dándome placer y sabia como hacerlo, pare mis envestidas y ella comenzó a pasar su lengua tan rápido por mi glande que me desvanecí. En su boca, ella lo acepto todo, pensé que no podía estar más excitado de lo que estaba. Pero la sola imagen de verla a ella lamiendo mi semen me llevo a una locura.-Demonios. Hinata, me vas a volver loco.-hablé con ella y parándola del suelo la arroje a la cama. No sabía muy bien lo que hacía solo me llevé de los impulsos. Levanté la blusa que tenia y quite sus bragas como un animal, sus ojos ardían y su respiración era pesada igual que la mía. Lleve a toda prisa mi boca a su sexo y para mi sorpresa este estaba empapado.-maldita sea. Hinata.-gruñí y comencé a mover mi lengua en su sexo, chupando su clítoris y mordisqueando. Ella sabía a las mil maravillas. Su saber era tan delicioso que me costaba apartarme de su sexo. Lleve mis manos a su clítoris y comencé a moverla rápidamente era una tortura doble, mi lengua y mis dedos.  
-Oh… Dios… asi, sigue Ah.-sus gritos de placer me llegaban a la ingle inchándola hasta el dolor.-Dios.-gruño ella levantando su pelvis. Yo seguía hasta que llego. grito de placer. El impulso, el deseo era tan denso, tan arrebatador que no pensaba en nada más. Solo quería enterrarme en ella en llenarla con mi pene en volverla más loca de placer. No pensaba en nada más. Lo prohibido se hace tentador, era lo que se repetía en mi cabeza, eso y La mejor forma de deshacerse de la tentación es caer en ella. Sin pensarlo más busque con la vista mi pantalón y de ahí saque el condón que tenia. Ella me miro con los ojos bien abiertos, pero aun quería el permiso de ella, sin eso no podía.  
-Te deseo ahora, rápido duro. Follar contigo es la segunda cosa que más quiero después de seguir respirando.-dije mirándola fijo, su boca se abrió y en respuesta me beso un beso fiero. Mis manos fueron a sus pechos y estos los sentí duros aun con el sostén, quite su camisa y esta se tapo de repente.-Hinata. Quiero verte, eres hermosa, te lo he dicho. No tienes porque esconderte.-  
-Quiero… con luz tenue.-dijo. asentí y ella sin darme la espalda graduó la iluminación de su habitación.  
-Olvídate de todo. No existe nadie más. Solo tú y yo. El ahora.-ella asintió. La bese. Sus besos eran conocidos para mi boca. No sé porque tenía la sensación de que esos labios ya los habían besado, pero llegue a la conclusión que quizás solo había sido en un sueño, tenia semanas fantaseando con ella y no sabía ni el porqué. Seguro en uno de esos sueños la besé y siento que ha sido real. Pensé. Ella coloco las manos en mi nuca y ladeo su cabeza para intensificar el beso. Sentí corrientes en las puntas de mis dedos, mis manos recorrieron su cuerpo. Oh que cuerpo. Las manos en esos momento eran mis ojos y por lo que pude tocar, su cuerpo es digno de llamarse PERFECTO.-Eres perfecta.-susurre. La aleje de mí y me puse el preservativo, una vez destapado este y sin ninguna prenda puesta.  
-Naruto…-dijo.- Te necesito ahora.-hablo desesperada. Oh éramos dos.  
-Cabálgame. De espaldas.-dije subí a la cama y ella lo hizo detrás de mí. Me dio la espalda y posiciono la cabeza de mi pene en su sexo. Cuando esta bajo sentí la presión de sus carnes. Glorioso. Ella sin necesidad de que le dijera que se moviera comenzó a hacerlo subía y baja y venia de adelante hacia atrás. Oh ella si sabe hacer esto.-Rápido.-le ordene nalgueándola. Ella apresuro sus movimientos.-Oh si…Hinata, oh Hinata..-decía mientras ella me cabalgaba.  
-Di mi nombre.-dijo ella respirando pesadamente.  
-Hinata.-dije jadeando. La pare de golpe y Salí de ella.-tú abajo.-dije con voz pesado. Ella lo hizo rápido. –quiero hacer la profunda contigo.-dije. ella abrió sus ojos y asintió.-levanta tus piernas.-ella obedeció llevando las rodilla hacia el frente de su cara mientras estaba acostada. La penetre y ella grito oh más bien ronronee.  
-Oh…Mierda.-dijo, la llenaba por completo.-follame.-dijo ella.-rápido.-dijo luego. Comencé a moverme rápido. Oh sí. Era lo que necesitaba. Necesito liberarme. Comencé a envestirla. Y nuestros cuerpos ya sudados sonaban cuando mi carne y las suyas se juntaban.  
-Oh si… oh si…-gritaba yo. Y ella solo agarraba mi trasero intentado que yo llegase más profundo.  
-Me voy a correr Naruto. Estoy… llegando.-dijo ella casi gritando. Eso me animo, envestí rudo. Y sentí que ella apretaba tan fuerte que me corrí antes de que ella y luego ella me siguió.  
-AH.-dije saliendo de ella y besando su boca. No sé porque lo hice pero luego la abracé. Y bese su hombro. Diez minutos después ella estaba cambiándose y yo igual. Salimos de su habitación sin decir nada, ella camino delante de mí y mi vista se poso en su cuerpo, ya mi fantasía estaba realizada, pero no creo que me haya cansado de ella, al contrario creo que la deseo mas.  
-Oh si, se los dije, se los dije.-gritaba Kiba.- han follado duro. Aquí escuchamos los gritos de la lindura aquí.-escuché como los chicos reían. Llegue y busque con mi mirada a Niki, no la vi, me sentí mal, culpable y hasta una basura, engañé a mi novia con su mejor amiga.  
-El cabello de *acabo de follar les queda bien a los dos* -hablo Niki detrás de mi. gire y la mire tenía una sonrisa en los labios.  
-Niki…-hable yo.  
-Descuida se lo que piensas no estoy enojada… es Hinata descuida. –ella paso por mi lado y beso mi mejilla. Sentí como un peso de mi caía pero aun seguía otro. ¿Por qué mi cuerpo reacciono asi con Hinata?..  
-Bueno… ¿Cómo es que de sexo oral, pasaron a follar?-pregunto Sasuke. Hinata estaba colorada y yo no aguante la risa. Me senté en el mueble al lado de Niki, ella me abrazo. ¿De verdad no se sentía mal de que me tirara a su amiga? Mi mirada busco a Hinata, ella tenía el cabello revuelto y su cara ligeramente ruborizada. Ella me miro de repente y vi ese brillo de hace minutos atrás. Oh, oh… no creo poder mantener las manos lejos de esta chica...

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

Continuará...

Aquí está la continuación como les dije, espero que les guste, graciasss!  
Comenten :D  
PD: que capitulo intenso hahah xD


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6:

Esa madrugada, los dos soñaron el uno con el otro. En sus sueños vieron tatuajes, cuerpos sudados, ojos brillantes, cabello enmarañado y corrientes al rosar sus labios. Ese domingo no pudieron dejar de pensar en el otro. En cómo sus cuerpos se acoplaron tan bien. Hinata estaba contenta, y estaba sobre pensando decirle a Naruto de su identidad. Y Naruto no paraba de pensar en verla el lunes por la mañana en la escuela. En la mañana del lunes, cuando Hinata llegó a la escuela, los pasillos estaban desiertos, no había nadie, se preguntaba que pasaba y pasando por el salón de reuniones de los estudiantes camino a su casillero, escucho al director Williams hablando. Se propuso entrar al lugar, pero al hacerlo la puerta sonó tan duro que todos los ojos se centraron en ella. Sus nervios aumentaron y comenzó a pararse de un pie a otro, a lo lejos vio a Nicole quien le hacía señales de que fuera a sentarse con ella. Hinata Camino decidida pero sus nervios se incrementaron cuando vio a Naruto ahí. El la miraba atento a cada paso que ella daba. Naruto vio como Hinata llegaba a su lado. Se le veía nerviosa. En ningún momento aparto su mirada de ella, y no pudo evitar recordar la forma de su cuerpo mientras la tocaba. Se veía más llenita con la ropa que tenia.

-¡Hola!-saludó Hinata a Niki llegando. Naruto giró su cabeza y dejo de mirarla. Pero fue consciente de que el aire se llenó del aroma de la cual él se había embriagado en la madrugada del sábado. Vainilla.

-Hola ¿por qué llegaste tan tarde?-la interrogó su amiga Nicole. -Ray tuvo que irse, lo llamaron de un trabajo nuevo y bueno tenía que despedirme.-habló Hinata.

-¡Hola!-saludo Shikamaru a Hinata con entusiasmo. Naruto levantó sus orejas atento. -¡Hola Shika!-habló esta y se podía sentir que estaba sonriendo. Naruto giró su cara y la miró sonreír. Nunca había apreciado su sonrisa y pensó rápido. Shikamaru tenía razón, tiene una hermosa sonrisa.

-Hola Hinata.-habló Naruto pronunciando su nombre tan lento y sensual que el bello de la nuca de Hinata se le crispo enseguida.

-Hola Naruto.-habló ella nerviosa y sin poder mirarlo a la cara. ¿Por qué no puedo mirarlo? Es solo Naruto, vamos Hinata. Se reprochaba ella.

-Oh… ¿no hay sobrenombre cariñoso para mí?-hablo el rubio sonriendo coqueto. Hinata removió sus manos, nerviosamente y armándose de valor lo miro a la cara. Sonrió nerviosa y a Naruto se le encogió el estomago.

-Hola Narutin.-dijo son una risita traviesa. Naruto abrió los ojos y rió sonoramente. -¿Narutin?-pregunto alzando una ceja. -¿No te gusta?-pregunto Hinata mirándolo con pena. El negó y sonrió -Me encanta.-dijo. Luego abrazó a Niki y desvió la mirada. -¿Narutin? ¿Qué clase de sobrenombre es ese?-pregunto Sasuke.

-Es un sobrenombre de cariño .-dijo Hinata mirándose las uñas distraída. -Es tonto.-hablo Sasuke.

-Es lindo.-dijeron Niki y Hinata al unisonó. Naruto las miró y sonrió sin enseñar los dientes. Luego de la conferencia del director, que ellos no escucharon, salieron a sus distintas clases. En sus primeras horas les informaron que en el siguiente mes eran los exámenes finales.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo todos se juntaron por primera vez a almorzar y el tema de conversación fue ese.

-El próximo mes los exámenes.-habló Gaara llegando a la mesa con una bandeja llena de pizzas.

-Sí. -concordó Naruto mordiendo su hamburguesa.-Y luego la universidad. -Si.-habló emocionada Niki. Naruto la miro y sonrió. -¿A qué universidad van?-pregunto Gaara. -Princeton, Princeton, Yale, Columbia, Columbia.-dijeron todos juntos. Hinata y Naruto no hablaron.

-¿Y ustedes?-pregunto Kiba a Naruto y a Hinata.

-No estoy segura.-dijo Hinata. -No estoy seguro.-habló Naruto al mismo tiempo que Hinata. Se miraron por un momento y luego Hinata apartó la mirada.

-¿Qué piensas estudiar?-preguntó Hinata a Naruto. -Aun… no me decido.-dijo este terminando su comida.- ¿tu?. -Tampoco.-dijo ella bebiendo de su jugo de manzana.

-¿Por qué no investigan? Tiene que haber algo que les guste.-habló Gaara ya más serio.-yo tampoco sabía bien. Hasta que papá me aconsejó. Estudiare leyes.-dijo y mordió una rebanada de pizza. -Ingeniería.-hablo Sasuke.

Todos lo miramos y sonreímos. -Veterinario.-miramos a Kiba. Hinata lo miró y sonrió. -Medicina. -Niki habló contenta. -Ciencias políticas.-hablo Shikamaru. Hinata y Naruto se miraron.

Iban a decir algo ambos, al mismo tiempo pero se callaron al escuchar una campanada. -Es hora.-hablo Niki. -Suerte.-dijo Sasuke saliendo de su silla y caminando lejos. -¿Adonde van?-pregunto Naruto, quitándole a Hinata las palabras de la boca.

-Oh, cierto que algunos de ustedes no le prestaron atención a las palabras del señor Williams. Las personas que saben con certeza lo que van a estudiar y a la universidad que irán, enviarán una carta de petición con nuestras calificación de los exámenes dados a ver si calificamos para pertenecer a ellos, luego ellos nos llamaran, cogeremos un test con lo que saquemos mas las calificaciones de los exámenes finales, determina si o no. Ya sabes.-hablo Shikamaru.

Luego todos se retiraron, dejaron a Hinata y Naruto solos en la mesa. Se hizo un silencio incomodo entre ellos. Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Naruto decidió romper el hielo, cuando Hinata estaba decidida a irse.

-Y…bien.-dijo Naruto sintiendo que una bola de nervios se acumulaba en su garganta. - háblame de ti.- Hinata lo miro y sonrió. -Uhm y que se supone que tengo que decirte. No se… ¿qué quieres saber?-dijo ella mientras sacaba de su mochila una bolsa de ositos en gomitas colocándola en el centro de la mesa. Se llevo uno a la boca.

-Bueno… quiero saber de ti. Lo único que se de ti es que te llamas Hinata, odias la música que no entiendes y bueno ahora sé que te gustan los ositos en gomitas.- habló él cogiendo una y llevándosela a la boca. Hinata le miró la boca atenta. Suspiró y sonriendo comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno Hinata Hyuga es mi nombre completo. No tengo más hermanos, vivo con mis padres, te los presentare algún día, son geniales.- Hinata hizo un ademan con esto último y Naruto rió.- mi mejor amiga es Nicole, nos conocimos en el jardín de niños, ella tenía la misma falda que yo, por lo regular odio que otra persona tenga lo que llevo puesto yo, pero a mí me agrado que ella la tuviera, y a ella le paso lo mismo. Éramos niñas muy complejas, créeme. Uhmmm.- Hinata tamborileo los dedos en la mesa buscando algo más para decirle.- mis colores favoritos son el azul, turquesa y el negro. Amo el peluche Snoopy, los perros, me encanta Glee, es mi seria favorita junto con Lie to me. Amo la pizza y todo tipo de pastas, odio las anchoas, amo el olor a libro nuevo, a tierra mojada y por raro que parezca nunca me eh caído de mis pies.- Naruto rió a carcajadas por todo lo que Hinata le dijo, y en la forma que lo dijo, era como si estuviese hablando con otra chica, eso a Naruto le gustó. Dejó de reír al detenerse a pensar que últimamente de Hinata le estaban gustando demasiadas cosas. -Niki y tu tienen gusto similares.-habló él.-¿algo más?- Hinata pensó por un segundo y asintió con entusiasmo, cuando entraba en confianza con cualquier persona se le olvidaban los nervios, y hablaba tan suelta como si estuviera con Nicole.- ¿Qué?-preguntó Naruto.

-Odio que me ignoren, odio el vello facial, me irritan las personas que se demuestran afecto en público. Y sobre todo…-ella respiro y miro a todos lados, Naruto se acercó en acto reflejo y ella le dijo.-digo toda la verdad si me preguntan…cuando me estoy durmiendo.-dijo ella. El abrió los ojos y sonrió.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto él riendo. -Mi madre me lo dijo.-ella se metió a la boca muchos ositos de gomita y Naruto rió. -y ¿Qué le dijiste a ella? -No me acuerdo de nada, por cierto, mama vio…-ella calló.

En realidad su madre había visto la primera marca que Naruto le había dejado. "Me alegra ser el primero". Su madre le pregunto mientras ella dormía que si era virgen aún y Hinata contesto que no. -Vio algo que no tenía que ver, y el caso es que me preguntó si era o no virgen y creo que le detalle mi primera vez, cuando desperté casi me matan, pero ella no dijo nada, te dije que eran geniales porque bueno, lo son, no tuve problemas con ellos por eso, es de familia.-dijo Hinata y Naruto se intrigó. -¿Qué es de familia?-.

-El perder la virginidad temprano. Mi madre me tuvo a los 17.-dijo ella comiendo de las gominolas sin verlo. -Wow.-dijo Naruto sorprendido.- es joven entonces.- Hinata asintió.

- Si tiene 35 y papá 37, son dos jóvenes aún.-el rio.

Siguieron hablando hasta que tocaron el timbre de irse a casa, las horas que habían pasado hablando ellos eran las de clases, que las habían suspendido por las cartas destinadas a las universidades aspirantes a ser el nuevo recinto de aprendizaje de los estudiantes de esa institución. Hinata sabía todo de Naruto, lo que le gustaba y lo que no, y el volvió a decírselo como muestra de amistad, claro que para él era la primera vez que entablaba una conversación amena con Hinata aunque para ella fuera una de las miles de veces.

-¿Iras a casa hoy para lo de las clases de guitarra?-pregunto Naruto a Hinata, mientras caminaban alejándose del comedor de la escuela.

-Sí, claro.-dijo ella riendo como tonta. Caminaron hasta el auto de Naruto y él le abrió la puerta del auto, ella se montó. Mientras Naruto daba la vuelta para llegar al asiento del piloto, pensaba. "¿Que pasará? Si tan solo me diera la oportunidad de hacerle una de las posiciones del amado kamasutra, sería feliz".

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

*Hinata:

-Siéntate, buscaré la guitarra.-habló Naruto tirando su mochila en el suelo y subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos.

Estaba nerviosa, ¿Qué pasará? Estamos solos, y ya hemos tenido intimidad, no creo que… no pase nada. Aunque él tiene a ¨Nicole¨ como novia, aunque prácticamente no me esta siendo infiel, soy yo misma. Pero si no lo fuera. Hay Hinata deja de sobre pensar las cosas. Habló mi subconsciente. Me senté en el sofá y comencé a comer más de la bolsa de mis golosinas.

-Bien. ¿Con que trabajaremos hoy?-le pregunté cuando lo vi bajar y llegar a mi lado, se había cambiado de ropa. Ahora tenía una franela negra aunque tenía sus mismos pantalones colgando de sus nalgas de esa forma tan sexy.

-Tienes que mostrarme que ya aprendiste el ejercicio que te mostré en la primera clase. Muéstrame los acordes básicos.-dijo él, me pasó la guitarra y como no lo había practicado no me salieron tan bien.

Lo intente tres veces y luego lo consegui.-bien. Bueno vamos a seguir en eso. Luego sabrás lo que con tonos y semitonos y como dar acordes, pero por ahora lo básico. La clase no fue tan extensa como la otra, aunque Naruto pensaba seguirla, solo paró después de que mi estomago gruño gritando. *comida por favor* el me miró y rió.

-Oh. Creo que eso es un llamado de emergencia.-dijo él riendo. Reí con él.- pediré algo de comida.-se levanto y comenzó a caminar.

-¿Qué no tienes comida aquí?-pregunte parándome con él.

-Sí, pero es solo para comerla en las madrugadas, no se cocinar y siempre pido comida.-dijo el marcando.

Le quité el teléfono y pulse el rojo. -Descuida haré algo.-dije como si esa fuese mi casa. Entre a la cocina y me pare a esperar que él lo hiciera.-me enseñas donde están las cosas.-le pedí.

-¿Sabes cocinar?-preguntó riendo.

-No es que sea un chef pero, se defenderme cuando estoy sola en casa.-dije riendo sin enseñar mis dientes. En la despensa había de todo, cuando vi todo me decidí por algo.-¿alguna vez has comido un desayuno a mitad de la tarde?-pregunte riendo. El río a carcajadas.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.-dijo haciéndome señas de que continuara con lo que haría. Saque los preparativos, haría waffles con un omellet de queso, panqueques y chocolate caliente. Mis ánimos eran sorprenderle.

-¿Te ayudo en algo?-preguntó el acercándose. Negué y señale la silla en la que él estaba. Busqué mi celular y mire las bocinas que este tenía en la isla de la cocina. -¿No te importa verdad?-pregunté acercando mi Iphone al aparato colocando una canción. El negó y acomodo sus palma en su cara y comenzó a observarme. Sonaba Die Young en los altavoces y yo movía mi mano al ritmo de la canción mientras movía la mescla de panqueques entre tanto los waffles estaban terminando de cocinarse en la tostadora especial para ellos.

-Santos tomates.-dije cuando vi la manga de mi suéter llena de la mescla. Escuche su risa. -Pensé que dirías una palabrota.-dijo él.

-No me gusta maldecir. Aunque a veces si se me salen unos cuantos tacos.-dije riendo.

-Quítatelo.-dijo el refiriéndose a mi suéter. Podía quitármelo, tenía una franela debajo de este, pero me exponía a que él viera demas. No estoy preparada para que sepa que soy yo. Aunque lo que puede delatarme son mis tatuajes y el ya los vio y sabe que Niki ¨tiene¨ los mismos. Negué después de meditar por un tiempo. Sentí como se paró y se acercó a mí.-quítatelo.-dijo el detrás de mí. Enseguida se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.-levanta los brazos.-me ordenó. Y como un robot los levanté. El saco mi suéter y mis cabellos cayeron sueltos en mi espalda, el los arreglo y susurró en mi oído.-mejor. –un escalofrió increíble recorrió mi columna. Oh mi dios..

Saque los waffles y puse los panqueques en la sartén, mientras estos estaban ahí, saque la leche de la nevera y el chocolate, una leche achocolatada bien rápida, y enseguida la introduje a la venera para que se enfriara. Termine con los panqueques. Tres y tres. Batí rápido los huevos y los eche a otra sartén que había puesto al fuego. -Listo.-dije poniendo el segundo omellet en el plato.

-Se ve y huele bien. Ahora a probarlos.-dijo él. Mientras el comía yo limpiaba la cocina, puse todo en el lavavajillas y me senté a comer.-Esta bueno.-dijo él. Sonreí complacida. Me incorpore y paré la canción que era la quinta vez que se repetía.

-Gracias.-dije llevándome a la boca un trozo de una fresa que había picado para decorar los panqueques.

-¿Por qué usas la ropa tan holgada?-pregunto Naruto mirándome. Me removí en el asiento. Y suspire.

-Quiero encontrar a alguien que no mire mi cuerpo si no mi personalidad, lo que hay dentro, porque por el cuerpo sé que me mirarían muchos.-dije haciendo comillas en muchos. Y no le mentía, era verdad, aunque ya lo tenía a él, él se enamoró de mi sin siquiera verme. Me lo había dicho, por eso me animé a encontrarme con él, pero mi inseguridad hizo que cometiera la estupidez de obligar a Nicole a pasarse por mi persona.

-Bueno… se que lo harían, pero no todos somos unos idiotas.-dijo él riendo. Reí con él. Terminamos de comer y el paso su mano por su estomago varias veces.-satisfecho, tenía tiempo que no comía comida hecha en casa… bueno, desayuno.-el rió a carcajadas.

-Bueno… mis manos están dispuestas a cocinarte cuando quieras.-dije removiéndolas. El asintió.

-Por cierto no tengo tu numero de celular así de poder llamarte para que me cocines, me aprovecharé de tu amabilidad, eso tenlo por seguro.-dijo el sacando su celular. Sonreí y mi sonrisa se borró por completo. El ya tiene mi número, pero cree que es el de Nick ¿qué hago?!

-Eh… bueno tengo el tuyo. Te enviare un mensaje cuando llegue a casa del mío diciéndote que ese es.-dije parándome.

-Bien.-el se paro igual que yo. Camine hacia la sala de estar y cogí mi mochila.

-Gracias por la clase.-dije. El dinero estaba en la mesa. Él lo miro y sonrió.

-¿Te avergüenza dármelo cierto?-pregunto. baje mi cara. El rio alto.- bueno…-no dijo nada más. Camine hacia la puerta y con un ademan de mis manos me despedí de él.

Iba caminando a tres cuadras de la casa de Naruto cuando recordé que mi celular se había quedado en la cocina de él. -Maldita sea.-grite y corriendo me devolví a buscarlo. Llegue a la puerta respirando agitada, corría el riesgo de que lo revisara o llamara a ¨Niki¨. Toque el timbre y luego la puerta.

El la abrió luego de algunos minutos. Había tardado tanto porque se estaba bañando. Maldita sea, que no se podía ver más caliente de lo que ya estaba.-deje…-dije respirando entre cortado. El abrió la puerta más y me pidió que entrara.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó mirando como subía y bajaba mi pecho con ímpetu. Había corrido mucho y rápido. Asentí con la cabeza y luego negué. El fue a la cocina a buscar algo y cuando volvió, venia con un vaso de agua. -bébelo.

-Gracias.-dije después de haber acabado.-lo siento. Estaba lejos ya y me di cuenta de que había dejado mi celular.-dije echando un rezongo que sonó como un gruñido.

-Ve por el.-me dijo señalándome la cocina, asentí y camine hacia esta cuando lo metí en mi mochila camine de regreso hacia la sala, no lo vi, pero en la puerta de entrada sí.

Y ahí estaba el. Todo mojado con una toalla alrededor de sus estrechas caderas, es todo un hombre con tan solo 18. ¿Cómo se verá en 5 años? No puedo ni imaginar lo hermoso que se verá. -¿te gusta lo que ves?-pregunto él. Me había quedado pasmada viéndole recostado de la puerta de entrada. Abrí la boca y no salió nada.- porque a mi si.-agregó el mirándome.

-Eh… yo.-no podía hablar nada.

-Gracias al cielo que volviste, estaba deseando tenerte para mí solo.-dijo. y agregando un gruñido agarro mis nalgas me pego a él y juntos sus labios con los míos. ¿Queria resistirme? NO ¿quería que pasara? SI oh sí.

-Vamos a mi habitación.-ordeno él.

Me gire y camine hacia las escaleras el iba detrás de mi agarrando mis caderas.

Llegamos a su habitación y este no encendió la luz, si no, una lamparita de mesa. Y me miró. Lo recordó. Pensé. Se acerco a mí y comenzó a besar mi cuello mientras quitaba otra vez el suéter, mientras me desnudaba iba besando y lamiendo cada aria que quedaba al descubierto, mi estomago daba revoluciones por segundo. Mis nervios incrementaban cada segundo. Luego quede total y completamente desnuda. El retiro la toalla de su cuerpo y vi su orgullo. DIOS.

-Ven.-me ordeno sentarme en la cama.-quiero saborearte.-me dijo.

Esas simples palabras cargadas con tantas promesas me hicieron sentir un tirón allí. A bajo. Me senté de forma que él pudiera posicionar su cabeza entre mis muslos. Coloco uno de sus dedos allí. Y rozó mi clítoris de arriba abajo. Acerco su hermosa boca a mi centro y lo besó, sentí un tirón enorme.

-Ah.h..h-jadeé. El rió y me miró. Se veía hermoso con sus cabellos mojados y arrodillado entre mis piernas. Saco su lengua y comenzó a atacar mi clítoris, lento, muy lento. Increíblemente lento, mientras de mi boca salían letanías indescriptibles. Sentía como mis flujos comenzabas a humedecer mis paredes mientras Naruto me saboreaba. Sin esperarlo introdujo un dedo en mi.

-Oh…-dije sorprendida. El comenzó a sacarlo y a meterlo lentamente como los movimientos de su lengua. Lo giraba y me penetraba.

-Eso se siente bien...-dije tirando mi cuerpo en el colchón. Una vez Naruto se cansó del ritmo lento, aumento las envestidas con sus dedos que ya eran dos, y su lengua era como látigo azotando mi clítoris.

-Ay si…-dije sintiendo la sensación tan conocida para mí, la llegaba de un orgasmo.

-Vamos ya puedo sentirlo.-dijo él cuando mis paredes apretaban sus dedos. Me libere gritando fuerte y agarrando las sabanas con mis puños.

Sentí como se alejo, escuche como rasgaba la envoltura de un condón y se posicionó en mi.-aremos la varilla.-me dijo y levando mis nalgas con sus manos y me penetró.

Profundo, duro. Comenzó a envestir lento, mientras nos acoplábamos. Luego era un ritmo constante pero deliciosamente erótico. El me miraba y yo a él, aun en la penumbra podía ver sus brillaste ojos azules. Y su cabello húmedo.

-Más duro...-dije. Como un gruñido.

El sonrió y comenzó a penetrarme duro. Sentía como me llenaba. Nuestros cuerpos sonaban excitantemente.- me encanta… ese sonido.-dije mientras el me envestía.

-¿Ah sí?-pregunto él con su respiración agitada. Asentí.-bueno… me alegra, a mi también...-dijo él y el sonido incremento al comenzar a follarme con rudeza. Llegamos a un estado de ¨wow¨ luego de que Naruto llegara conmigo. Las sensaciones más increíbles en el orgasmo se sienten cuando llegamos juntos. Es abrumadoramente delicioso.

- aun no eh terminado contigo.-me dijo desapareciendo por la puerta del baño. Cuando salió de esta en sus manos habían 3 condones.

Mis ojos se abrieron.

- desde que te vi esta mañana pensé ¿Qué posiciones le haré a la hermosa chica que viene caminando? Y pensé mucho. Y llegue a cuatro que no las eh practicado y me dije, ¿por qué no? y eso me lleva a ti. Hermosa.-llego y me nalgueo.

-amo como suena mi palma con tu piel. Quiero follarte hasta que te quedes dormida de cansancio.-y luego de eso. No hablamos más. Solo se escuchan los gruñidos el sonido de nuestros cuerpos al chocar, sudor, gemidos, y gritos descontrolados cuando llegábamos al orgasmo.

La luna, la mariposa, El molino en su primera, segunda y tercera etapa y caí dormida cuando llegue al Clímax.

Solo escuche como el respiraba entrecortado y besaba mis labios.

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que no me canso de ti? aun dormida te follaria hasta el cansancion.- fue lo ultimo que escuché antes de que Morfeo me arrastrara.

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

Continuará! Les gusto?

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios... Espero más hahah xD

Hasta la próximaaaaaaa! :D


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7:

*Naruto:

Luego de un buen sexo, me bañe. Hinata quedó dormida, eran las 12:03 am cuando me dormí, la había observado desde que cayó dormida, no sé ni qué hora era, ni me interesaba. La abrace y dormí con ella.

Estaba en un profundo sueño y sentí soledad, sentía como si de mi lado se fuera Todo.  
Abrí mis ojos repentinamente y Hinata no estaba a mi lado, fruncí el seño y cuando levante mi vista, vi su hermoso cuerpo y un increíble vaivén de caderas, se dirigía al cuarto de baño, total y completamente desnuda.

Oh por amor a dios.

Mi pene ya había despertado, mucho antes que yo y tenía hambre, y que mejor cosa que sexo matutino.

Me aparte las sabanas del cuerpo y me dirigí al baño.  
Cuando entré ella estaba mirándose en el espejo. La contemplé, completa mientras ella veía su cara. Cabello medio corto, azabache, pechos generosos, muy generosos, pezones de un color azúcar morena, cintura no muy fina pero con unas curvas bien definidas, baje mi vista hasta sus nalgas, ¡qué cosa! Pensé. Esta chica puede ser modelo de lo que ella quiera, ropa interior seria un éxito.

Me gusta. Mucho.

Ella estaba parada en puntas y llame su atención.

-Hey…-dije, ella abrió los ojos y se tapo rápidamente con la toalla de manos.

-Me asustaste.-dijo ella.

-¿Por qué te cubres?-pregunté mirando como luchaba por tapar cada área de su cuerpo con la diminuta pieza de algodón.

-No me gusta que me vean.-dijo. Mirando el suelo. Sus cabellos cayeron por su cara tapándola.

-Bien. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué cierre los ojos, que me los vende? Hare lo que quieras que haga pero, quiero tomarte ahora.-dije mirándola. Su cara se levanto rápidamente.

-Bien. Busca algo con que tapar tus ojos.-ordenó ella.  
Salí del baño y busque algo, pero mi búsqueda fue en vano. No encontré nada. Y una de mis camisas no iba a servir.

-Busca en mi mochila.-hablo ella saliendo del baño por la mitad.  
Reí mirándola. Bajé a la sala. Busqué su mochila y rebuscando en esta encontré una pañoleta gris con muchas íes.

- ¿sabías que iba a pasar?-pregunté llegando a la habitación.

-No. pero esperaba que si.-dijo sincera. Sonreí.

-Ven. -extendí mi mano y ella la tomo. Fuimos al baño y abrí la ducha. Era una de mis fantasías y nunca la había cumplido. Las chicas nunca quería mojar sus cabellos.- ¿no te importa mojarte el pelo o sí?-pregunte ella se los toco y negó. Sonreí. Bien, puntos para ti linda.

-Eres hermosa ¿lo sabías?- vi en su cara duda… oh no.

-Hinata mírame.-le ordené, su cabeza había descendido.- eres hermosa, y lo digo enserio, no por tu cuerpo, ni por nada. Eres hermosa por dentro y por fuera.-

-No. no lo soy, por eso no me gusta que me vean siempre me….-dijo. Demonios. Tendré que hacer algo.

-¿Por qué piensas que no?-pregunté intrigado ¿Quién había sido tan estúpido para herirla tanto a tal grado de bajar su auto estima?.

-Tú y los chicos lo dijeron…-fruncí el ceño.- ni ebrio.-dijo ella alejándose de mí.  
Entonces a mi mente llegaron recuerdos de semanas atrás… cuando los chicos me preguntaron por Hinata en la clasificación de rutina, nunca dije lo que en realidad quería decir. Solo lo dije porque vamos, Hinata es la mejor amiga de mi novia. Que iban a pensar los chicos si yo decía, claro sexo duro. Negué con la cabeza.

-No… yo… en realidad no quise decir eso.-hablé honesto.- solo no encontré correcto decir, si sexo duro con la mejor amiga de mi novia. Soy hombre no un troglodita degenerado.- dije.

-No te creo. Nunca me has visto como algo mas, nunca habías tenido detalles conmigo de siquiera recordar mi nombre, hasta que me viste el sábado en casa.- oh sí que le afectaba aquello.

-Hinata.-no hable más. ¿Qué quería ella? ¿Qué le dijera que mi cuerpo reaccionó mas con ella que con mi novia la primera vez que la vi en la escuela? ¿Que cuando la veo caminar por los pasillos sola muero por ir a caminar con ella? ¿Qué me había obligado a mí a no mirarla ni prestarle atención?-nada es lo que parece. Te sorprenderías si tan solo pudieras entrar en mi mente y sentir lo que siento.-sus ojos me miraron. Su mirada penetrante no me incomodó, ella sin que se lo pidiera se acerco a mí y me besó.

-¿Quieres que entre a la ducha o ya no?-preguntó ella con la voz más dulce que la había escuchado jamás. sonreí con malicia.

-Nunca cambiaria de opinión con respecto al hacerte mía.

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

Hinata y yo terminamos de nuestro breve encuentro matutino, al ver el reloj eran las 7:34 llegaríamos tarde a la escuela. Lo bueno era que ya estábamos bañados, Hinata tenía unos jeans así que le preste una de mis remeras, nadie notaria la diferencia, ella siempre usa cosas largas y anchas. Peinó su cabello en una colita que se le veía graciosa y salimos en mi auto.  
Al llegar a la escuela estacione el auto. Las personas nos vieron por un momento luego nadie lo hacía.

-Hey nos vemos.-habló ella.-por cierto.-se acerco a mi.-tengo tu ropa interior, te la regreso luego.-la mire por un momento sin creerlo y no lo hice hasta que vi como ella sacaba un poco de este. Calvin Klein.

-Eso es lo más sexy que me han dicho.-dije mirándola. Ella rio como colegiala al fin y se fue corriendo con mi remera favorita y mis bóxers.

-Te veo contento.-habló Sasuke detrás de mi mientras rebuscaba en mi casillero.

-Hey… si todo bien, no puedo quejarme.-dije cerrando este y recostándome de el.

-¿Cómo esta Niki?-preguntó este. Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Le pasa algo? ¿Está bien?-me incorpore.

-Viejo relájate. Solo preguntaba.-rió.

-Bien.

-Oh hay vienen tu noviecita y Hinata- sinceramente no esperaba tener una reacción asi de mi cuerpo pero sentí un peso en mi vientre al verla juntas. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ha cambiado? Oh claro que ahora me revuelco con Hinata. Idiota. Pensé.

-Hola.-habló Niki besando mi mejilla.- ¿como estas hermoso?- le sonreí.  
Me sentía tan mal, la primera vez fue por el reto, y a ella no le importó, esta vez fue sin que ella lo supiera, fue como engañarla, y Hinata no reparo en nada, solo lo hizo. Y como un vomito amenazando con salir hablé.

-Tenemos que hablar.-dije a Niki.  
El sexo con Hinata es increíble como con Niki no puedo clasificarlos y darle a uno más que a otro porque sería algo raro pero si me piden creo que les daría 50.50 a las dos.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó.  
En ese momento llegaron los chicos.

-A solas.-dije, ella asintió y cuando pensábamos retirarnos sonó el timbre.- en el almuerzo ¿sí?-ella asintió y cada quien se fue a sus respectivas clases.

-Bien en el almuerzo hablamos-.

Cada quien se fue a su clase.

Antes del almuerzo tenía 4 clases y ya iba por la tercera y por haberme quedado dormido me mandaron a detención. Maldita sea.

-Namikaze.-gritó él maestro Corach encargado de la detención. Tomo el tique que yo tenía en mis manos y lo leyó.-oh después de todo los niños lindos si van a castigo.-le ignore y me senté atrás en la última fila.

-vuelvo en seguida.-dijo y fue como hablar solo nadie le había prestado atención a sus palabras y los que si lo hicimos ni le respondimos. Me estaba quedando dormido cuando siento que la puerta suena muy duro. Levante mi vista y vi a Hinata, su mirada vagó por el salón y cuando me vio sonrió y frunció el entre ceño, camino hacia mí.

-Hola. ¿Qué fechorías cometiste?-preguntó como si estar allí fuera lo mejor.

-Nada. Me quedé dormido.-dije sin ánimos de hablar con ella.

-Oh... malote.-dijo. Reí.- yo igual.-luego de eso se hizo un silencio incomodo. Y no lo rompería yo. No quería hablar con ella más.  
Después de lo que paso… yo, creo que sí debería hablar con ella, esto está mal.

-Tenemos que hablar.-dije sereno.- sobre lo que paso anoche.-ella abrió los ojos y se ruborizó.- no creo que haya sido lo correcto, es que… solo está mal.-

-¿Ahora dices que está mal?-habló ella herida.- ¿y anoche o esta mañana como estuvo?-.

-No puedas revolcarte con el novio de tu mejor amiga, las buenas amigas no hacen eso.-dije gritándole esta vez.- Es de zorras.-dije mientras la miraba.  
No quería ofenderla, solo quería dejarle claro lo que pensaba, no era que lo fuese ella, pero quería dejar las cosas claras.

Luego de eso su palma impacto mi mejilla, ardía y picaba al mismo tiempo, ella salió corriendo y mire a los lados, los pocos chicos que estaban me miraban con los ojos abiertos.-una palabra de esto y nunca tendrán hijos.-dije caminando para salir.

-Joven Namikaze.-habló el maestro entrando por la puerta por donde yo pensaba salir.-veo que pensaba dejarnos.-luego de esto dos horas más en detención y me perdí el almuerzo. Genial.

-Naruto.-escuche la voz de Nicole detrás de mí.  
Gire y la vi correr.-no fuiste al almuerzo.¿Me dices ahora?-preguntó ella recostándose en la puerta de mi auto.

-Tengo que decirte algo Niki… tal vez no te vaya a gustar, pero simplemente no puedo con el peso que siento por ello.-dije sin mirarla. Ella sin nada más asintió.-anoche… estuve con Hinata.-dije mirándola.

Ella no se movió ni pestaño, solo asintió.- entiendes lo que te digo? estuve con ella, dormí con ella, follé con ella.-dije molesto.- no se qué paso yo solo… honestamente no me pude resistir, y quiero que me perdones, sabes que no quiero hacerte daño.-dije sosteniendo su cara entre mis manos.

-Naruto.-ella se alejó. Oh no…-está bien te dije el sábado que no había problema, no me molesta que estés con ella, que duermas con ella o que folles con ella. Es como si lo estuvieras haciendo conmigo, pero sin la máscara.-dijo ella riendo.  
Quede petrificado. ¿No le importaba?

-¿No te importa que yo… este con Hinata?-ella negó.- ¿nada?-.

-Naruto eres hombre, a ustedes les gusta experimentar. Y en tanto sea solo con ella todo está bien.-dijo ella sonriente, besó la comisura de mis labios y se despidió con un hasta mañana y que me llamaría.

-Por el amor de Dios… que alguien me mate!.-gritè recordando lo que le había gritado a Hinata.- si que soy capullo.-busque rápido mi celular, la llamaría para pedir disculpas.

Pero recordé que ella no me había enviado aquel mensaje que prometió.  
¿Y cómo enviártelo Namikaze si la tenías a cuatro patas en tu cama? Me reclamò mi subconsciente. Bueno tendría que ser mañana. Me dije y me retire a casa.

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

*Hinata:

Una semana tenía esquivando a Naruto.  
Quería hablarme de algo importante. No amigo mío, ya lo importante me lo dijiste, que soy una zorra mal amiga. No hace falta más!

Seguía mi vida como si nada...mientras él estaba cerca, cuando llegaba a casa lloraba, sus palabras me hirieron y lo peor, no quiero hablar con él, estoy molesta, pero tengo que hacerlo porque ¨Niki¨ no lo está.

Ahora más que nunca me encantaría restregarle en la cara que soy yo. Pero no lo haré, no siento que sea el momento para ello.  
Luego de eso había estado practicando mucho, concentrada, ese día era el último partido y mi primera y última presentación, es ridículo solo nos reclutaron para que en la foto final de las porrista vean que éramos mas que el año pasado. Tontos.  
...

Con Nicole, bueno eso era otra cosa, estamos bien, nada nuevo.  
Me habló de lo que Naruto le había dicho, y entendía todo perfectamente, se sentía mal, porque lógicamente no sabía que su novia soy yo, pero cuando lo sepa no será para tanto.

Ese día las clases para las porristas y los jugadores estaban canceladas, teníamos que dar el todo por el todo.

Antes de que comenzara el juego luego de que los Halcones hicieran su grandiosa entrada Naruto se acerco a mí.

-Tengo que decirte algo Hinata. Maldita sea ¿porque lo pones tan difícil?-dijo este llegando a mi lado.

-Ahórrate la saliva Namikaze.-dije y me retiré del lugar.  
Los chicos comenzaron a calentar esperando que todo el mundo se acomodara en sus asientos, mientras nosotras hacíamos algunos números cortos que habíamos ensayado.

-Oh Hinata esto estará increíble.-dijo Niki.

-Ya lo creo y hay muchos chicos lindos.-se acerco Erín a nuestro lado.-Hinata hoy te conseguiremos un novio-.

-Ya tengo uno.-dije sonriente, ella me miro incrédula. Niki me codeo.

-bueno seguro esta noche ya y lo tendré, cuando ganemos, en la fiesta de victoria.-dije nerviosa, ella rio frunciendo el ceño y comenzó a mover sus pompones rojo vino con gris.

El juego estaba desenvolviéndose de una manera rápida, el narrador hablaba y nos intrigaba más de lo que estábamos, me mordía el labio nerviosa y me paraba de un pie a otro. Tenía los ojos cerrados y los dedos cruzados

-Y es otra victoria para los halcones.-grito Wesley Cooper. Yo grite eufórica removiendo mis pompones y corrí al centro del campus y hay desempeñamos la rutina que tanto habíamos ensayado.

Me salió perfecta.

Todas las piruetas que había hecho incluyendo el mortal hacia delante. Seguro quedaría afónica, por todos los gritos.

De camino a la casa de Naruto para la fiesta lo vi en su auto, él pensaba que yo no iba, estaba equivocado, iré, pero con el no pasare palabra alguna.  
No había llevado ropa para ponerme aparte de la que ya traía que era el uniforme y no era que me quedara bien.

Erin le pidió a Naruto usar el baño para cambiarse y me aseguro que tendría ropa para mí.

-No. es que mírame.-dije mientras me veía. Esta con un vestido tan cortó como ceñido. Nunca en la vida iba yo a andar asi. Nunca.

- Vamos Hinata, como en las películas.-dijo ella moviendo las manos.  
La miré, ella había llevado tres vestido de noche porque no sabía por cual decidirse, al final se quedó con el rojo pasión con zíper por delante, que solo llegaba a cubrirle una pequeña parte del trasero.

-Es que… mi vida no es una película. Sé que puede que me vea bien, pero simplemente…-no hable más, ella asintió.

-Bueno si decides lo contrario es todo tuyo.-dijo y salió del cuarto de baño.

Me mire en el espejo y suspire. No me queda tan mal.  
Busqué con mis manos el zíper que estaba atrás y cuando lo hale este no cedió. No, por favor no. intente nueva mente y nada. Era una guerra, me había roto una uña y mirando mis dedos me queje.  
Estaban rojos por la presión que le estaba ejerciendo el zíper. Y de repente escuche la puerta del cuarto, Salí esperando encontrarme con Nicole o Erín pero no me encontré con Sasuke.

-Sasuke.-dije riendo.-me ayudas, es que se trabo esto y no puedo quitármelo.-dije dándome la vuelta.

-Sí, claro.-dijo él con un tono raro.

–Siéntate.- me ordenó, me senté en la cama y mire el entorno. Estaba en la habitación de Naruto, lo sabia pero me hacia la tonta.- me das un momento? vuelvo enseguida no te vayas.-dijo lento.

-¿A dónde piensas que voy? estoy atorada en este vestido.-dije sin mirarle.- date prisa por amor a Dios.- La puerta se cerró y unos minutos después se abrió.

–gracias al cielo, pensé que durarías menos pero no, duraste más, tonto. Vamos bájame el cierre que me quiero quitar esta cosa, me veo horrible!-.

-Yo creo que te ves hermosa.-habló él detrás de mí. Gire y lo miré.

-Bien. Gracias pero quítamelo.-hablé tratando de mostrarme impasible.  
No funciono, mi cuerpo estaba temblando.

-Primero quiero hablar contigo Hinata.-dijo Naruto sentándose en la cama.

-pero que parte de yo no, es la que no entiendes?.-dije parándome.- bien, como veo que no hay nadie que me sirva en esta habitación me iré.-.

-Con un demonio estoy intentado arreglar lo que hice, el error que cometí, pero eres imposible, solo quiero decirte que lo siento, que no quería ofenderte, es solo que me sentía mal. Que sentirías si yo fuera tu novio y me acostara con alguien más.-grito él.

Me quede pasmada.

-Ya entendí.-dije con la voz apagada. me sentiría pésima. Sabía que si él me fallaba mi corazón se volvería menos que cenizas porque lo amo.- lo siento.-dije.

-No lo sientas, ya paso.-dijo el.

-hablé con Nicole, y a ella no le importa que este contigo. No sé que me pasa, por lo regular se resistir a las tentaciones, pero tú ni me tientas y… no puedo evitar querer follarte hasta el cansancio. Te quiero a cada segundo, no paro de pensar en tenerte, en hacer mía, en besar esa boca y que grites mi nombre como lo hacías esa mañana en las ducha.-

Mis ojos se abrieron sorpresivamente y sentí mis labios partirse por el repentino disecado de estos. Pase mi lengua por el.

-yo se que también te pasa.- dijo.

-Si.-dije bajando mi mirada. El aire estaba cargado de algo, era un ambiente que en silencio prometía algo.

-Ven aquí.-me llamo. Al principio lo dude pero luego cedí.

Cuando llegue a su lado el me giro lentamente y comenzó a acariciar mis hombros.  
Los lunares. Gritó mi subconsciente.  
Yo me aparte repentinamente.

-¿quieres que me ponga la venda?-pregunto este mirándole. Asentí.  
El la busco entre su cajón de ropa y me la tendió.-pónmela.-dijo. Cuando la había hecho el habló.- ¿crees poder tomar las riendas? No veo nada y me urge sentirte.-

-Si.-dije con mi voz entre cortada.  
Luego de eso y de que lo desnudara y me desnudara. Nos olvidamos de la fiesta, de todo, solo éramos el y yo.

Subí mi cuerpo encima de él con mi centro en su cara.-quiero que me sabores.-dije.  
El lamio sus labios y se preparo para besar mi sexo.

Glorioso era lo que describía lo que estaba yo sintiendo en mi centro,  
Justo allí. El lamia mientras yo gruñía de placer.

-Oh dios… sigue justo ahí.-dije llegando su cabeza al lado en que quería agarrando sus cabello.

- Oh mi… Oh.- gemía sin aliento. Oh esa lengua. Me di la vuelta sin apartar mi sexo de su cara y comencé a introducir su pene en mi boca.

-Si.-dijo él como si añorara el toque de mi lengua en su pene erecto.

Lo siguiente a realizar fueron posiciones que nunca pensé haria. Y yo al mando.

Nuestro cuerpos estaban a una, yo gritaba como loca.-sube tus manos por encima de tu cabeza.-me ordenó, cuando lo hice el busco a tientas mi pezón izquierdo.  
Lo introdujo en su boca y oleadas de calor azotaron esa zona. Su lengua paseaba por él como por sus propias tierras.  
Mientras me penetraba profundo duro.-date la vuelta.-me ordenó.  
Pensé que yo estaba a cargo, pero no dije nada y cuando lo hice el me nalgueo, fuerte, una, dos, tres, cuatro veces. Y guiando su erección a mi sexo lo introdujo una vez y lo saco.  
Yo gruñí, y volvió a repetir la Azaña varias veces hasta que lo introdujo y no lo saco mas, solo se movía malditamente rápido.  
Su respiración era agitada, pesada y la mía igual. Mis manos iban por mi cuerpo, el placer era tanto que no sabía si morder mi piel o seguir gritando como si estuviera muriendo.

Y de un momento a otro... El paró y cuando lo hizo ya yo estaba elevándome lejos, sintiendo cosas indescriptibles, flotando.  
Escuché un gruñido de su parte, era algo bestial y luego unas embestidas que inmediatamente me mandaron de regreso a la vía láctea.  
Poco después el llego gritando mi nombre.  
Pensé que nunca llegaría el momento de decírselo pero, cuando mejor que ahora. Pensé, tensa. ¿Pero si no me quiere, No me acepta, o no me creer? Aquí vamos-

-Naruto…-dije llamándole y hizo un movimiento de cara.- ¿estás durmiendo?-el negó.-tengo algo que decirte.-dije armándome de valor.

-¿Qué?-habló el de una forma extraña.  
¿Qué le pasaba? Me incorpore y fui al baño el no dijo nada.

-Tengo algo importante que decirte, pero necesito buscar algo.-dije poniéndome el uniforme.-me esperas?-.

-claro porque no.-dijo el, sonreí y corrí escaleras abajo.

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

-Nicole.-dije llegando donde ella.

-Wow de verdad que te queda sexy el cabello de recién follada.-dijo riendo. Estaba ebria.

-¿Se nota tanto?-pregunte.

-No es que se como luces.-dijo-¿Qué quieres?-

-Le diré a Naruto.-dije sonriendo.  
Al escucharlo decir mi nombre me hizo entender que quiero que lo haga sin tener que tener una venda. Ni nada que lo haga sabiendo que soy la chica que el ama.

-Genial. En hora buena.-me abrazo.

-Necesito sacar la máscara de tu auto.-dije. Busco las llaves en su bolso y me las entrego.  
Luego de haber buscado la máscara entre a la casa y de zancadas grandes subí a la habitación de Naruto esquivando la muchedumbre. Este estaba con su cabeza entre las manos y sentado en la orilla de la cama.

-Naruto…-dije sin aire. Intente apaciguar mi respiración.-yo…-.

-¿Qué Niki?-dijo él. Camine a su lado y en mi cerebro escuché un click.

-No soy…

-Maldita sea no me digas una palabra más.-hablo él.  
Lo mire sin entender. -tal vez sea lento pero no soy estúpido.-mis ojos se abrieron el me miraba con ira.

¿Qué había pasado?

-¿cuándo pensabas decirme de tu jueguito y cambio de personalidad?-abrí mis ojos.- ¿se divirtieron al verme la cara de tonto?-.

-No es eso, nosotras...-el me interrumpió.

-Cállate maldita. ¿Por qué la mentira? ¿Por qué el engaño? Háblame maldición.-llego él a mi lado y me sacudió con ímpetu.

-No era nada de eso.-dije al borde del llanto.

-Bueno y si no lo era ¿Qué era entonces Hinata o ahora eres Nicole?-pregunto.-ya entiendo todo. ¿Cómo no lo vi antes? ¿Sabes cómo te descubrí?-me estremecí.-tus gritos de zorra te delataron.-dijo con veneno en su voz.  
Mis lágrimas cayeron. Me lo merecía yo le había ocultado la verdad. Y su ira era producto de ello.

-Se que estas molesto pero déjame explicarte.-dije sollozando.- por favor. -rogué.

-Habla pero ni la mas mínima porquería que salga de tu maldita boca me va a hacer cambiar de opinión.-me arriesgue y comencé a hablar.

-No sentía que fuera lo suficientemente bonita para ti. Cómo hablabas y todo. Me sentía insegura. Nadie me había hablado como lo hiciste y haces tú.-intente acercarme y el retrocedió.- le propuse a Nicole que fuera por mí, para no dejarte plantado, ella es más bella que yo, asi no te desilusionarías. Cuando vi tu foto pensé que había hecho lo correcto, me quede estupefacta y es que eres hermoso Naruto. No pense que te fueras a fijarte en mi si vieras esto. Y bueno el juego siguió porque… no pensé que te fuera a ver más. Como solo hablábamos por celular yo… y bueno luego te encontramos en la escuela. Que fue una sorpresa y bueno tú pensabas que yo era Nicole y yo no quería decirte la verdad porque pensé que ella te gustaba más que yo. Aunque muchas veces intente hacerlo pero no salían las palabras de mi boca. Hoy me eh animado porque escucharte decir mi nombre es lo más hermoso que eh escuchado después de los te amo que salen de tu boca dedicados a mí. Por eso el misterio, por eso la máscara.-dije enseñándosela.-por eso la venda. –el me miro por un momento.

-Asique ¿nunca estuve con Nicole?-yo negué.- ¿siempre contigo?-asentí.

El se acerco a mi, puso la máscara en mi cara. Me miro y luego bajo la maga de mi hombro izquierdo viendo la constelación de lunares. Subió la blusa por mi estomago y se encontró con los lunares de esta zona

-Naruto yo…-su mano impidió que hablara mas.

-Aun no entiendo porque lo hiciste. Si te soy sincero, cuando te vi junto a ella me impactaste más que Nicole, tu forma y la de ella por internet eran similares, hasta llegue a pensarlo varias veces, tus gustos, tu forma de hablar era todo ella. Pero lo dude mucho. Luego los tatuajes. Los lunares. Hinata…-el suspiro.- no sé ni de quien en realidad estoy enamorado. Veo a Nicole y en mi mente y mi cuerpo ella es mi novia, mi cuerpo reacciona con ella como cuando ves al amor de tu vida, pero eres tú. Es… abrumador y no creo poder seguir con algo asi… sea que tenga que hacerlo con ella o si vale contigo… terminamos...

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

Acá la continuación, disculpen el retraso xD

Naruto ya sabe la verdad!

Que pasará?

Perdonará a Hinata?

Este será el fin?

Todo en el siguiente capitulo!

Comenten :D


	8. Chapter 8

Holaaaassssssss!  
La historia continúa, no se preocupen, falta mucho!  
A partir de este capitulo los hechos son de 7 años después!  
Se preguntarán porque?  
Bueno ya lo sabrán a su debido tiempo, todo tiene una explicación ;D

Y acá está el capitulo:

CAPITULO 8:

– 7 AÑOS DESPUES –

Seattle, Washington.

Había pasado ya mucho tiempo, lo suficiente como para que la olvidara, pero nunca lo había logrado, luego de algunos años sin ella, desde el día en que le había dicho que no quería volverla a ver en su vida, el mismo día en que ella le confesó todo. Pensarla se había convertido en su pan diario, lo hacía hasta cuando no debía hacerlo. Pero simplemente era inevitable para él.

¿Qué había sido de su vida después de la secundaria? Bueno. Se había decidido por estudiar mercadotecnia y administración de empresas en Stamford, lo llevaba bien y tenia de compañero a Sasuke quien se había ido con su amigo a estudiar, además Naruto tras la muerte de sus padres en un repentino accidente aéreo, había heredado más millones de los que él alguna vez se pudo imaginar, sus padres eran dueños de una industria petrolera, u oro negro como todos lo conocemos hoy en día.  
Una mínima parte del dinero que heredó la había invertido en el sector inmobiliario y en el energético, creando así compañías adjuntas a las platas y reservas de petróleo que sus padres le habían dejado como herencia.  
Así que se podía decir que no sabía ni cuánto dinero tenia.  
Un tiempo había empezado a malgastar todo su dinero en mujeres y gustos para él, luego que se propuso sentar cabeza manejaba su propia industria petrolera y plantas que generaban energía a países subdesarrollados.

En los últimos años había superado lo de Hinata, ya no pensaba en ella como antes, pero aún la tenia arraigada en su corazón, aunque no lo admitiera.  
Tenía 8 meses de relación con Shion, una hermosa dentista de Los Ángeles que había conocido en una cafetería. No pensaba sentar cabeza aun a sus 25 años, pero no podía estar saltando tanto.  
Sasuke le había aconsejado como su abogado y como su mejor amigo. Y él le había hecho caso.

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

Mientras tanto en Paris Francia.

Hinata nunca había sido la misma después de que él había terminado con ella.  
Pero la vida continuaba y no se moriría aún, tenía que seguir como si nada, aunque le doliera, luego de que la secundaria terminara y pensara bien lo que quiera, le ofrecieron la oportunidad de su vida, estudiar modelaje en parís.  
Se mudó junto con sus padres para cumplir sus sueños y aunque era una cuidad completamente diferente y otra cultura no lo pasaría tan sola como pensó, Erín su amiga, no tan cercana como Nicole pero al menos algo, había obtenido la misma propuesta de la compañía Hourra Models en Francia y juntas fueron a realizar sus estudios.  
Juntas habían hecho hasta lo imposible por llegar a ser modelos reconocidas y lo habían logrado. Y no tan solo había hecho eso, no querían ser lindas por fuera y huecas completamente por dentro además de haber hecho eso entre horas, cuando no tenían nada que hacer Erín había estudiado junto con Hinata primeros auxilios con enfermería. Luego fotografía. Eran cosas que ellas encontraron fáciles y que no demandaban mucho de su tiempo, aunque nunca utilizaran esas áreas de su conocimiento ya sabían algo más.

Erín y Hinata Luego de terminar sus estudios de modelaje, viajaron a muchos países incluyendo África, india, Haití, Sierra leona y Surinam. Con una fundación de ayuda, como voluntarias para ayudar personas necesitadas, allí desempeñaron lo que habían aprendido como enfermeras y los primeros auxilios. Habían viajado por mucho tiempo, tanto que habían perdido la cuenta del tiempo que pasaban fuera de su entonces hogar París.  
Habían cambiado vidas y se sentían regocijadas por eso, se habían convertido también en salvadoras de miles de vidas y habían hecho sonreír a muchos. Eran las caras oficiales y embajadoras de la paz de una fundación sin fines de lucro llamada Desde el corazón. Fundada con ellas mismas. Esos viajes las volvieron mejores personas, menos egoístas y mas humanitarias.

Hinata Y Erín se habían convertido en uña y mugre. Aunque en los últimos meses habían cambiado Erín tenía novio y Hinata más responsabilidades.

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

Hinata Se encontraba en el aeropuerto con destino New York y Naruto del otro lado se dirigía a su casa a encontrare con su novia Shion.

La lluvia caía al mismo tiempo en dos lugares sumamente lejanos el uno del otro. Mientras ellos recordaban momentos que habían compartido juntos, aunque lo negaran nunca iban a tener alguien como el otro.  
Nadie.  
El nunca se olvidaría de ella como ella nunca de él.  
En los días lluviosos se recordaban de los lindos momentos, hasta que él recordaba el juego que fue para ella su relación. Y es ahí cuando cambia los pensamiento y recuerdos que se trasforman en ira, rencor y odio hacia alguien que alguna vez confeso amar más que a su vida misma.

Hinata miró el fondo de pantalla de su celular, la luz de sus ojos, Devlin, el amor de su vida. Un encanto con ojos grises de pelo rubio como espigas de trigo, piel blanca como la leche y suave y tersa como ninguna otra. Estaba esperando encontrarse con él, tenía dos semanas sin verle y ya le extrañaba mucho, había tenido mucho trabajo en los últimos meses y no había tenido tiempo para su amado Devlin, pero se prometió sacar tiempo para él. Después de todo era el único hombre en su vida...

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

Continuará...

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

Mentira! Acá está la continuación jajaja :D

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

*Hinata:

-¿Dónde estás?-me pregunto Loiret.

-Estoy por donde están los letreros gigantes ¿Qué no me ves?-hablaba por celular con Loiret

-No. ¿Dónde?-volvió a preguntar.

-Si buscas donde hay letreros.-dije mirándolo.-veras una foto mía y de Erín gigante. Estoy debajo de ella.-hablé molesta.

-Ya te vi…estas sexy.-habló riendo Loiret. Estaba ansiosa, había durado horas que para mi fueron muchos días en ese avión solo para esto, estar esperando. –Hey.-grito Loiret.

-¡Hola!-la abracé fuerte.-te eche de menos.-dije sincera.

-Y nosotros a ti.-habló.

-¿Y donde esta mi hombre?-pregunte por el amor de mi vida.

-OH… allí viene.-señalo el pasillo de donde ella había venido. Y caminando alegre de la mano de Emily se acercaba a mí y el corazón se me hincho de felicidad.

-¿Pero cómo?-pregunte maravillada.

-Emily le ha enseñado, es un niño inteligente.-hablo Loiret. Y Justo cuando me puse de rodillas mi chico llego a mí. Mi hermoso hombrecito Devlin Dre Hyuga. El niño que había cambiado mi vida por completo.

-Saca mi cámara y ponlo lejos de mi capturare este momento, sus primero pasitos.-dije casi al llorar.-ven con mami Devlin.-dije llamándole para que caminará hacia mí, lo intento solo y no pudo, Emily lo sostuvo en brazos y lo trajo conmigo. Aunque no pude capturar el increíble momento le vi dar algunos pasitos y me sentía complacida.

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

Mientras conducía hacia mi dúplex. Pensaba y meditaba en como hubiera sido mi vida sin Devlin. El es todo para mi, lo miré por el retrovisor y él me sonreía. Hacía ya año y medio lo había tenido entre mis brazos por primera vez, luego de que su madre lo diera a luz y lo rechazara, eso me partió el alma, y desde ese día me propuse brindarle mi cariño incondicional y amor de madre, el que ella le había negado y yo podía ofrecerle. No lamento nada del pasado pero a la vez me duelen algunos recuerdos como por ejemplo haber perdido algo que alguna vez pudo ser, aunque fue pero no a totalidad. Mientras pensaba en algo de mi pasado fue como volver a él…

-FLASHBACK-

-Bueno…-hablo el doctor que tenía enfrente, estaba nerviosa.  
Había estado pasando por muchas cosas había entrado en una pequeña depresión luego de que Naruto me dejara.  
Cinco meses luego de que me dejara enfermé increíblemente mal.

-esto no será fácil.-me tensé.- usted tuvo un aborto espontaneo.-dijo y sentí como si hubiera resivido un terrible golpe en mi cabeza.

-¿Qué?-grito mama.-pero..¿Cómo?-

-Su hija tenia los síntomas, solo que pensaba que era una gripe. Y su periodo menstrual, Lo que ella pensaba que eran cuabulos de su periodo fué el feto.-dijo y sentí mis ojos arder.  
Estaba llorando.  
Imágenes de una vida en mi vientre vinieron a mi cabeza, lo había mirado con asco pensado que era algunos cuabulos y le había dado a la palanca del retrete…se había ido algo que me pudo haber quedado como recuerdo de lo lindo que había disfrutado con el…  
Lagrimas como ríos caían por mis mejillas, temblaba y mi capacidad para hablar se había ido, estaba nula.  
Había esto esperando un bebe de Naruto.  
MIO Y SUYO.  
Y lo había perdido. Mi estado de shock era tan grande que me desmaye y ni me había dado cuenta de que me había mareado al pararme de la silla con la rapidez que lo había hecho. Tuve que ir a terapia para poder sobrepasar el trauma en el que había caído. Me recuperé pronto y centre mi mente en muchas cosas para no pensar en eso y superarlo.

Seis años después me encontré con la cosa más hermosa… en ese entonces un recién nacido prematuro sietemesino que levantaba la manito y fruncía el ceño cautivó mi corazón por completo.

-No es una lindura.-habló la enfermera al lado mío.

-Sí lo es. Es hermoso.-dije mirándole del otro lado de la ventana.

-Qué pena que su madre no lo quiera.-dijo alejándose.  
En mi mente se asomo un rayito de luz y supe que él tenía que ser mío. Y luego de un año y a verlo pedido en adopción era mío.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-¿Hinata estás bien?-preguntó Loiret.

-Perfectamente. ¿Por qué la pregunta?-dije sonriente y sorbí mi nariz. Ya me había dado cuenta, estaba llorando.

-¿Pensando otra vez en él?-pregunto. Yo no respondí. Seguía con mi vista al frente.

-Hinata tienes que superar eso ya ha pasado mucho. Naruto no puede formar parte de ti ya.-habló ella.

-uto.-escuche decir a Devlin. Sonreí mirándole pero por dentro estaba rota.  
Era hermoso escuchar a mi bebe hablar pero no lo haré cuanto me recordaba a Él. Y para rematar era lo que más le gustaba decir, no habla mucho pero sabe decir algunas cosas. Fue lo primero que dijo su primera palabra. El nombre del hombre que puso la barrera entre medio de mi y cualquier otro hombre que no fuese el. Mencionaba a Naruto cada segundo mientras dormía. Y lo peor de todo eso es que no lo hacía solo para mí lo hacía para que todos escucharan aunque yo no era consciente de ello. Hasta que Erín me lo dijo. Y una mañana cuando desperté Devlin lo dijo. Reí encantada y nunca pensé que era su nombre el que mi bebe pronunciaba pero cuando Loiret me dijo lo que era, mi mundo se vino abajo, y pensé "recordaré siempre las primeras palabras de mi bebe y su nombre."  
Era ya de tarde había dormido una gran siesta y estaba más oh menos descansada, mientras Devlin dormía me relajaría y bebería un poco de vino. Leería un libro oh tal vez vería televisión. Algo para matar el tiempo.

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

*Naruto:

-¿Alguna vez has escuchado hablar de las bombas de tiempo?-pregunté a Shion mientras me quitaba la corbata. Ella surco sus cejas y sonrió.

-No… pero estoy intrigada.-me miró suspicaz.

-Bueno tiene un tiempo específico para explotar y ¡Caboom! Acaban con todo a su paso.-hablaba relajadamente.

-Wow. ¿Y alguna vez has visto una?-preguntó nerviosa.

-Sí. Esta mañana antes de irme a trabajar. Y va a explotar en cualquier momento.-dije sonriente, ella comenzó a correr por la casa y yo detrás de ella. La atrape y cuando la tuve entre mis brazos le susurré.  
-¡Boom!-ella se giró riendo y me besó.  
Todo era distinto.  
Las reacciones, la forma de responder, la de besarme.  
Pero estaba consciente de que lo había superado aunque de vez en cuando soñara con ella e hiciera algunos de nuestros juegos de adolescente.  
Recuerdo la primera vez que bromee con algo asi, luego del sexo, su reacción y forma de preguntar se veían tan espontaneas tan naturales como si tuviese miedo. Mientras que con Shion era todo fríamente calculado.  
Pero tenía que desaparecer, fingir que estaba muerta y que no existía. Y lo lograría por completo. Ya había avanzado mucho. Y seguiría en ello.  
Aún no podía sacarme de la cabeza la forma en que descubrí que Niki y Hinata eran las mismas dueñas de mis fantasía.  
Recuerdo que la última vez que la vi, la última vez que estuve con ella, la última vez que ella fue mía.  
Escuché como me hablaba, la forma en la que me tocaba, eran las misma sensaciones que sentía con Niki. Mientras ella estaba debajo de mí, espié por la venda, esta estaba floja, soltándose aunque no tanto.  
En el momento que ella llego a su primer orgasmo y tenía sus ojos cerrados me la quite. Y vi ese cuerpo.  
Vi todo.  
Vi sus lunares, las marcas de nacimiento que tenía, todo, era como Niki y lo supe.  
Son la misma persona.  
Estaba molesto, pero no quería arruinar el momento.  
Luego de que hiciera todo lo que hice con ella, porque sabía que no se repetiría más, ella me habló.  
Y supe por su tono de voz que me lo diría, pero ya era tarde para querer hablar con la verdad.  
La verdad fuera de tiempo hace que todo lo demas parezca mentira...

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

-Piensas ir al partido de golf?-pregunto Sasuke.

-No. tengo una cena con Shion en el copperleaf y tengo que preparar otras cosas.-le dije sonriente. El sonrió y surco la frente.

-¿Qué no era esta noche?-preguntó.

-Sí, anoche, hoy, mañana y pasado.-dije riendo.-estamos en nuestro aniversario, 8 meses juntos. Asique bueno lo celebramos con 8 cenas diferentes. Cosas de ella.-dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Oh… que raro.-rió a carcajadas Sasuke. Lo fulmine.- ¿Qué? Sabes que lo es.-dijo. Sonreí y Salí de mi oficina.

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

-La cena estuvo suculenta.-habló Shion abrazándome mientras salíamos del restaurant. Comencé a caminar con ella. Alan y Dan detrás de nosotros.

-Si.-dije besando su mano. Ella se restregó un poco y me aleje de ella para quitarme la americana y ponérsela.-me gusta ese vestido.-dije cuando ya había cubierto su espalda descubierta.

-A mi igual.-dijo ella riendo.  
Era lindo estar con ella. Mucho. Caminamos en silencio por un momento. Estaba todo callado, la brisa soplaba y nos inundaba con el olor hurbano del lugar.- ¿sabes que quiero?-me preguntó ella.  
La mire y negué.

-¿Qué?-y pare mi andar. Por el rabillo de mi ojos izquierdo vi como Alan y Dan paraban su caminar a una distancia considerable de nosotros.

-Quiero hacer el amor contigo. -sonreí contento.

-Eso se puede arreglar.-

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

Eran las 9 de la mañana cuando iba de casa a mi oficina. Iba leyendo el periódico mientras Sasuke quien había irrumpido en casa a las 7 por unos acuerdos de pago que tenía que firmar, estaba ojeando revistas de mujeres. Iba mirando la página de finanzas cuando de repente el auto freno con ímpetu.

-Alan.-grite a mi chofer.- ¿Qué ha pasado?-el no respondió, y escuché que había salido en ese momento.

-Demonios.-grito Sasuke.-se me ha volcado todo el café en la ropa.- Mire por la ventana y no vi nada. ¿Qué había pasado? Me quite el cinturón de seguridad y Salí del auto. Cuando lo hice Alan estaba siendo aporreado por una mujer con un niño.

-Eres un imbécil, casi me matas maldito. Que no viste que estaba en rojo Mal nacido.-le gritaba ella mientras le golpeaba. Qué loca.

-Alan. Tengo que irme. A ella no le ha pasado nada. Déjala.- Sasuke había salido en ese momento y se incorporo.

-Maldito.-me gritó la mujer alta y curvilínea de pelo oscuro muy largos. Con un pequeño.  
- desconsiderado.-y se dio la vuelta alejándose con sus tacones de vértigo y un ceñido vestido azul claro. Alan entro nuevamente al auto y yo y Sasuke también lo hicimos.

-Que cosas se ven hoy en día.-dije recogiendo el periódico y volviendo a concentrar mi atención en la página de finanzas.

-Por amor a Dios no me digas que no la reconociste.-hablo Sasuke. Le mire. Y surque mis cejas.

-No. no se dé que hablas.-dije sin mirarle.

-¿No fue obvio?-grito él. Esta vez le mire.

-Al menos no para mi.-contraataque ¿Qué le pasa? Pensé.

-Oh, pensé que lo hacías por mas venganza.-habló el.- no puedo creer que no la reconocieras. Esta diferente, más buena si, más mujer, pero es igual de agresiva.-dijo el pasando las manos por su cabello y calló. Me quede mirándole.

-Ahora has despertado mi curiosidad. ¿Piensas decirme o no?-pregunté.

-¿De verdad no la reconociste?- negué.- que bueno seguro le sacabas los ojos si llegabas a reconocerla.-rio

-Ok. Olvídalo no me digas.-dije entreteniéndome en el papel que tenía delante.

-Ok. Te lo pierdes. Wow no pensé que tuviera un hijo. Al menos parecía que era suyo. Estaba como una gallina protegiendo a su polluelo.-hablo él. Gruñí.

-¿Quién diablos era?-pregunté molesto.

-Hinata Hyuga.-

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

El susto de la vida me lo había dado en la calle. Caminaba con Devlin íbamos para Starbucks a desayunar algo. Tenía una sección mas tarde y no dejaría al niño con Loiret, ya se había quedado con él por mucho tiempo. Estacione mi auto y cruce la calle asegurándome de que estuviera en verde para poder caminar y rojo para los autos.

Cuando iba a mitad de la calle, un lujoso auto negro me freno en los zapatos.  
Sentí el alma salir de mi cuerpo y A Devlin aferrarse con fuerza a mi hombro después de haber gritado mama.  
Me quedé parada estática por el shock, luego de unos segundos el gorila salió del auto. Y le grite todo lo que se me vino a la cabeza. Nunca había maldecido con mi hijo enfrente, pero estaba tan asustada que solo maldecía y lo aferraba a mi cuerpo.  
Mi ira creció cuando el pomposo millonario en un elegante traje italiano salió de su coche y habló mirándome despectivamente.  
El neandertal ese, a él también le grite algunas cosas y luego camine hacia donde me dirigía, al llegar eran tantos mis nervios que lloré.  
Juro que si me los encuentro otra vez le arrancare los cabellos de la barba al millonario pomposo y al grandotote ese, seguro le reduciré el tamaño de un buen cañazo.

-uto.-volvio a decir Devlin por 4 Vez desde que se levanto.  
-Si mi vida, Naruto.-dije sonriendo amargamente.

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

Continuará!

Capitulo un poco aburrido, no me maten!

La historia continuará..

Los próximos capítulos Hinata y Naruto todavía no se encontrarán, pero ya llegará el momento!

Espero que les haya gustado!

Gracias por todos los comentos! Espero muchos más jaja :D


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 8:

Hinata*:

Sentada, parada, acostada, en la arena, en la hierba verde, en el techo de una casa rodante. En una esquina, en la otra. Era todo lo que había hecho esa mañana mientras posaba para la revista EGO. Había acabado de la sesión a esos de las 2 de la tarde, una mañana y mitad de la tarde muy movida, habíamos tomado un bus para ir a la playa, luego a un parque y a cada sitio necesario para hacer de la sesión una genial. Devlin no paraba de sonreír rodeado de atención. Ya que aproveche el momento para hacerme unas cuantas fotos con él.

-¿De verdad?-pregunto incrédula Erín al otro lado del teléfono.

-Te lo juro. Estuve a punto de orinarme en medio de la calle.-hablaba mientras estaba sentada en la isla de la cocina con un tarro de helado de Ben and jerry´s.-le grité innumerables cosas al grandotote y estuve a punto de pegarle al Riquillo pomposo. Es que me iba a chocar y estaba con Devlin quien se asusto tanto que pego tremendo chillido. Pero como era de esperarse solo dijo Mierda y se fue.-ella rió a carcajadas.

-Ok. Entiendo ¿te quieres bajar de la isla de la cocina?-surque mis cejas.-estoy viéndote por el espejo.-chillé como loca. Tenía mes y medio que no vea a Erín por viajes de ella y viajes míos.

-Oh por amor a Dios.-dije contenta me tire de la isla al suelo y corrí hacia la puerta del ascensor donde ella estaba parada.-Te extrañe.-dije. cuando la vi con montones de maletas me tense.- ¿Qué paso?-mi cara callo inmediatamente. Algo pasaba.

-Tienes algo tan fuerte como para caerte de cara al suelo del primer trago?-pregunto ella sacando las gafas de sus ojos y dejando ver un moretón en el.  
Mi sangre estaba hirviendo.  
Estaba cien por ciento segura que había sido Tom. Lo matare.

-¿Qué paso?-gruñí.  
Ella le resto importancia a mi comentario y la ayude a entrar a la casa. Luego de que entráramos no hable más, ella tampoco lo hizo, arreglamos sus cosas en el cuarto de visitas. Cuando ella abrió la boca para hablar escuche un quejido. Devlin. Tenía altavoces por toda la casa, si él hacia el más mínimo quejido, lo escucharía e iría por él. Camine con Erín en silencio hasta la habitación de mi Bebe. Cuando entre el estaba parado sosteniéndose de los barrotes de su cuna y tenía los ojos aguados.-¿Qué paso?-pregunte con voz triste. Y en ese momento tuve dos llantos fuertes. Erín había explotado y Devlín igual. Mire sin alternativas cogí en brazos a mi hijo y me senté con Erín en la sala. Iba pasando la mano en su espalda y con la otra meciendo al niño para que se tranquilizara. Cuando los dos estuvieron callados los mire. Erín hizo una seña de que el niño primero y con calma fui y le di su leche. Luego de habérsela dado le dormí y llame a Loiret para que le cuidara.

-El me pegó.-dijo cuando me senté en el mueble. Ya sabía que le había pegado pero que saliera de su boca hizo crecer mi ira más. No hable.- es muy celoso y un chico… me pido una foto con él, lo hice y el al posar bajo la mano demas cuando la coloco en mi cintura. Yo no me di cuenta, pero Tom si y cuando llegamos a la casa me golpeó. No lo denuncie ni dije nada, el piensa que vine a visitarte porque ya tenía el vuelo comprado para sorprenderte pero le eh dejado. Cuando llegue a casa se dará cuenta.-dijo lloriqueando, me incorpore y la abrace.

-Ya ah pasado, todo está bien. El no volverá a hacerte daño.-dije segura. Si lo intentaba y yo estaba cerca era hombre muerto.-¿Uno que al primer trago nos tumbe?-pregunte a Erín ella se separo de mi y rio a carcajadas. Asintió con entusiasmo.

Luego de una capa de maquillaje cubridor en su ojos estavams listas. y vamos camino a una disco exclusiva en donde era miembro, solo las personas de elite entraban y bueno, yo me uní por el hermano de Loiret, Anthony, quien estaba loco por entrar a ver el ambiente, me uní y solo vine una vez con él y mas nunca .  
Cuando entramos todo estaba algo calmado. Luego de unas cuentas copas, todo estaba más encendido. El lugar no era como una disco normal, habían personas bailando y tomando si, pero solo no sentías que fuera el ambiente adecuado. Erín había tomado mucho ya. Y comenzó a gritar que los hombres no servían. Y nos ordenaron callar oh que nos retirásemos. Tomamos la segunda opción y fuimos a otro bar uno en el que pudiéramos gritar y no, nos llamaran la atención.

Mientras mirábamos la cartelera de tragos no sabíamos cual coger, yo no soy de tomar, pero acompañaría a mi amiga en esta ocasión. No me decidía y como nunca había bebido en mi vida decidí probar los que llamaran mi atención, a algunos no les sabía ni pronunciar el nombre pero como quiera los pedí, y Erín me acompaño en el recorrido de pruébeselos todos. Iba desde Aguardiente, cerveza, vodka, whisky y ginebra, tequila y uno muy extraño llamado 5 cuadras, que a mi parecer era mexicano. Luego de porciones considerables no podía mantenerme en pie. Mi mirada se poso en el trago que le estaban dando a un elegante hombre de traje que estaba al lado mío.

-Disculpe.-hablé con mi lengua pesada.- ¿y eso que es?-pregunté al barman

-Es Not Cracker.-dijo sonriente el moreno.

-Oh… quiero dos.-dije sonriente. El hombre de traje al lado mío me miro como quien reconoce a alguien.

-¿Eres la modelo Hinata Hyuga?-lo miré y sonreí asintiendo.-genial.-dijo y se retiró. Erín llego a mi lado, que había estodo bailando como loca y se bebió la bebida en un dos por tres.

-Quiero otra.-gritó al barman este sonrió y le servió otra.- y para ella.-dijo señalándome. Dos más de esos y estaría arrastrándome por los suelos.

Efectivamente, estaba con una borrachera que no sabía ni caminar bien. Erín se subió a la barra del local y comenzó a gritar.

-Un vete al inferno por los hombre imbeciles que golpean a la mujeres.-gritó y las personas amontonadas gritaron.-Vete al infierno.- ella aplaudió.-un vete al infierno por esos hombres celosos.- y volvieron a gritar en mayoría mujeres, un hombre más ebrio que nosotras dos, de seguro, subió a la barra y comenzó a defender a los hombres. Una chica poco pacifista subió y lo bajo a golpes, yo reía como loca. Hasta que me di cuenta de que el hombre de traje seguía mirándome desde donde estaba. Me removí incomoda, luego vi la hora, las 2 Am. Fui al baño y marque a Anthony quien se había quedado con el niño en casa.

-Antho.-grité cuando el descolgó el teléfono.

-Oh por Dios. Esta ebria.-dijo al escucharme hablar.

-Ven por mi.-dije riendo.-no puedo…ni arrastrarme.-dije hablando horriblemente mal. Y luego corte la llamada.

Me dirigía a buscar a Erín. Quería irme a casa. Y cuando salgo de los pasillos del baño lo primero que veo es al señor del traje. Fisgón. Pienso. No sé porque lo hice pero creo que fueron los tragos que me había bebido y con un valor que mío no era, me le acerque.

-¿Qué tanto me ves?-pregunte abriendo mis piernas y posando mis manos en la cintura. Sin duda alguna una posición de superioridad era como la mujer maravilla en esos momentos o más bien me sentía asi.

-Eres más atrevida que en la secundaria. De eso no tengo duda alguna Hyuga.-habló él sonriente. Lo mire por un momento.

-. Mi nombre es Hinata y quiero que dejes de mirarme como si fuera caperucita y tu el lobo.-dije sentándome en sus piernas. Y reí. Me acerque a él lo suficiente como para saber que su aliento era menta, Not Cracker y algo de Whiskey. Y le dije.- ¿entendido?

-Entendido.-dijo el acercándose. Me pare y lo deje solo. El fue detrás de mi.-te llevare a casa, estas demasiado ebria como para seguir aquí-.

-Me llevaras a casa.-dije brincando.-Bien, hoy aremos cosas malas con el señor lobo.-dije. Busque a Erín y cuando le informe que nos íbamos con el desconocido ella sonrió y yo volví a repetir.- Haremos cosas malas esta madrugada con el señor lobo.- el rio.

-Hinata Quiero las llaves de tu auto.-dijo. Las busque en el bolso y se las entregue. El hablo con otro chico diciéndole que nos siguiera en el suyo. Salí a la calle y cuando llegue al auto antes de subirme vomite y cuando estaba dentro también. Un desastre, luego de eso no supe más.

El Lobo busco en el GPS la dirección de la casa de Hinata, al encontrarla emprendió viaje. Mientras el desconocido llevaba a Hinata y a Erín a casa iba pensando.

Ha cambiado mucho, esta mas alta, sigue igual de hermosa, y Erín igual, que raro, no me reconoció, no eh cambiado nada. Llegando al destino. Habló la maquina del GPS y parqueó el auto. Un edificio hermoso. Cuando iba entrando al condominio un chico que salía en una Ford Blanca les paro.

-¿Disculpe y usted quién es?-pregunto un rubio con un niño en brazos.

-Soy un amigo de Hinata, estudiamos juntos en la secundaria. Vine a traerla. No está muy bien.-dijo el desconocido.

-Oh… Anthony, un gusto.-se presento el chico.- entra iré a ayudarte a sacarlas en un segundo.- entraron al parqueo y Anthony estaciono el jeep. Bajo con un pequeño en brazos y el desconocido le miro y señalo al niño.

-No podemos subirlas si estas cargando eso.-dijo. Anthony frunció el ceño.

-Oh. Si disculpa pero no es un objeto es un niño.-dijo él. El chiquillo se removió dejándole al desconocido una vista clara de su hermosa cara. Sonrió y asintió.

-Lo siento. Mil perdones.-se disculpo sincero. Luego de haber llevado al niño Anthony volvió a buscar a las mujeres que yacían como desmayadas en la parte trasera del auto, cuando llego se encontró con el hombre desconocido agarrando a Hinata, la tenía en brazos.-¿Cuál es?-preguntó por el numero del apartamento.

-4B.-dijo. Entro al ascensor y pulso el botón 4B. Cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor vio la casa. Una hermosa. pensó. Dejo a Hinata en el mueble de cuero Marrón y le arreglo la ropa. Cuando sonó nueva vez el ascensor supo que Anthony había llegado. Le miro, le ordeno que le siguiera con Hinata y La llevaron a su dormitorio.

-Gracias viejo.-dijo Anthony agradecido.- no sabes de lo que acabas de librar. Hinata nunca había hecho eso. Sabe que tiene responsabilidades con el niño.-dijo pasándose las manos por su cabeza.

-Siempre. Y bueno me alegra a ver ayudado.-dijo sonriente y se dirigía al ascensor.

-¿Y cómo te llamas por cierto?-pregunto Anthony.

-Oh perdón se me había olvidado. Sasuke Uchiha.-

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

Sasuke se montó en su coche con su compañero quien le había seguido a casa de Hinata.  
Sasuke como todo ser humano comenzó a pre-juiciar y lo que pensaba era que Hinata estaba casada o Anthony era su novio y seguramente el padre del niño ya que se parecían mucho.

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

Naruto*:

-Quiero saber porque no estás aquí, con un demonio Sasuke, tenemos una importante reunión en menos de 10 minutos. ¿Donde coño estas?-pregunté a mi amigo por teléfono. Este no contesto.-Sasuke.-hablé ya sin una pisca de paciencia.

-Cálmate viejo. Estoy en camino, y muy mal por cierto. Tengo la resaca del siglo.-me informó. Rodé los ojos.

-Como se te ocurre beber entre semana, por amor a Dios.-le grité mientras caminaba por los pasillos de mi edificio rumbo al salón de reuniones.

-Cálmate te eh dicho, estoy estacionándome.-me gritó él. Luego escuche como se quejaba respecto a un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

La reunión fue corta, concisa y sobretodo precisa. Salí de esa reunión directo a otra y asi fue el día. En la hora de la comida Salí con Sasuke a un restaurante a Cuatro bloques de mi empresa.

-¿Como estuvo tu cena numero 6?-pregunto Sasuke luego de que ordenáramos.

-¿Te estás burlando?—pregunté con el fantasma de una sonrisa en mis labios.

¿Quieres la verdad?-pregunto. Asentí. -Sí. Tu novia esta zafada.-dijo. Lo mire mal y luego reí sabiendo que era otra de sus malas bromas.

-Bueno, estuvo excelente. Y lo mejor de la noche siempre se deja para el final ¿no? amo esas cenas luego de ellas se comporta como una fiera.-dije bebiendo algo del vino que acababan de echar en mi copa.

-Oh… genial, pero no quiero detalles de cómo te la come tu novia.-dijo él. No pude reprimir una carcajada.

-¿Y tú?-pregunté.- no sueles salir a beber los días de semana. ¿Qué te motivo Uchiha?-pregunté intrigado.

-Una chica.-dijo el mirándome. Surque mis cejas.

-Bueno habla. Soy todo oídos.-dije recostando mi espalda de la silla.

-¿De verdad?-asentí.-no me interrumpas entonces y no pongas pero. ¿Lo prometes?-pregunto.

-Da igual de la mierda que hables no te interrumpiré, ya, lo prometo.-dije dando otro trago.

-Ayer estaba en The triple door, cuando de repente, no sabes a quienes vi.- me encogí de hombros y seguí mirándole.-a nadie más que a Erín ¿recuerdas a Erín verdad?-negué

-No. no me suena el hombre.-dije pensando en alguien que yo conociera llamada asi.

-Era la líder de porristas en la secundaria Naruto, la Sexy Grace.-dijo él con un alborotado ademan.- la de las grandes tetas y cintura diminuta que comparaban con no sé ni cómo diablos se llamaba la modelo de los años 30 esa…-no termino de hablar y ya sabía de quien hablaba.

-¡Ya!-dije.- La sexy Grace. Genial, deberíamos hacer una reunión de ex alumnos del colegio para ver como de buenas están las chicas de relación de sexo duro.-dije e inmediatamente descarte la idea.

-Como sea, el caso es que la vi en el club y no estaba sola, pero seguí mirándola y le llamaron la atención, estaba gritando como loca y al parecer decidió irse con su acompañante y las seguí, fueron a otro club uno de mala muerte. Entre detrás de ellas y se emborracharon inmediatamente.-surque mis cejas.

-¿Erín y quien más?-pregunté.

-Cállate. Déjame hablar. -abrí mis ojos y surque mis cejas en su dirección.- entonces quise quedarme con ella y ¡pan! que me hablo la acompañante…-le mire sin entender porque callaba.

-¿Y entonces?-insistí.

-Bueno le pregunte si era Hinata Hyuga y me dijo que si.-dijo él, el trago de vino que había bebido literalmente salió por mi nariz. Con la servilleta de tela limpie y el solo me miro confundido.

-No. ella está muerta.-dije tratando de convencerme. Ayer no le permití hablarme de ella mas, luego de que mencionara su nombre y el solo hecho de que me la recordara hizo que me desvelara.

-Calla Namikaze, que eso te lo has creado tu en la mente y ni idea del por qué. Te estabas llevando bien con ella mientras le enseñabas guitarra no se qué te paso. Pero bueno olvida eso y escúchame, prometiste no interrumpir.-me recordó. Le miraba imposible. Hinata Hyuga.- bueno la cosa es que estaba de borracha que ni te digo. La cosa es que la mire tanto que se dio cuenta y fue hacia donde estaba, se me sentó en las piernas y me dijo que dejara de mirarla como si fuera la caperucita y yo el lobo.-lo miré atento. Mientras mis cejas se surcaban.- bueno ella no me conoció y me ofrecí a llevarla a su casa, y la pobre me dio las llaves del auto, estaba súper ebria te digo. Y bueno fui y la llevé, andaba con Dexter y bueno vive a pocas cuadras de mi casa por cierto. Y bueno, agárrate.-dijo el mirándome.-creo que esta casada o tiene novio. Yo que estaba pensando tirármela.-mis dientes crujieron al escuchar eso. No iba a hablar pero me removí incomodo.- y tiene un hijo.-¿"QUE"?-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto él, seguro la cara que había puesto no había sido la mejor.

-Nada. Bueno…-carraspee.- ¿cuál es la que te interesa en fin?-pregunté expectante.

-Hyuga. Tienes que verla esta de buena. Esta mejor que en la secundaria.-dijo él. gruñí.

-Por favor no seas ridículo. Le gritaste fea en su cara Sasuke, o ya lo olvidaste.-dije molesto.

-Cálmate. Que eso fue antes de que fuéramos a su casa y viera todo lo que dios le dió. Por cierto si descubro que está soltera, porque existe la posibilidad de que lo este y que el niño sea de una amiga… me la tiro. -sonrió petulante.- ¿Qué no tuviste tu un revolcón con ella?-preguntó después de haber dado un largo trago de su bebida. Me removí.-si… ese mismo día, te la tiraste luego del reto de… ¿de qué?-

-Sexo oral.-dije sin importancia. No me gustaba nada de lo que él decía. Hablaba de ella mal. Como si ella fuese una… ¿Qué digo? Ella es una perra, me uso para sus malditos juego. De alguna forma tiene que pagar.- bueno… ojala y este soltera, aunque creo que sin estarlo se te abriría de piernas.-dije con veneno en mi voz.

-Ella es un gran partido.-dijo el rebuscando en su portafolios y sacando algo lo arrojo en la mesa.-tienes que ver eso. Te caerás de espaldas, la vi ayer, por eso supe que era ella.-dijo el, no entendí y cogí lo que parecía una revista. La levante y pase el frente de forma que pudiera verlo. Había una chica al frente, con el titulo The sexiest womens de la famosa revista W. Surque mis cejas.-pagina 10.-dijo el. Abrí la revista tire paginas a la izquierda, y en la pagina numero 10 la vi. Con su nombre en grande en la cabecera de la pagina: Hinata Hyuga. Estaba de espaldas y solo la cubría de la cintura para abajo una sabana de color blanco sanitada, sus pechos los tapaba su brazo derecho, mordiendo su labio inferior, se podían apreciar sus dos tatuajes. Y donde terminaban sus senos, su cabello largo tirado de manera sensual por el hombro derecho. Su mirada sensual y provocativa.-¿Qué te parece? Bonita ¿no?-asentí sin pensar.-voltea la otra página.-me ordeno y lo hice. En esta ella estaba solamente posando con una americana hasta sus muslos con lentejuelas con un solo boton y de la nada salían manos masculinas intentando quitarle la prenda y ella sonreía coqueta.

-Bueno… al parecer es buena.-dije devolviéndole la revista. El la tomo. No dije nada más hasta que llego nuestro pedido. Comí y me propuse no pensar en nada con respecto a ella. No superaba lo que me había hecho ¿Por qué no? me pregunte luego. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, soy adulto, algo de la adolescencia no puede afectarme tanto, éramos niños. Por dios.

-¿Te pasa algo?-pregunto Sasuke. Negué.-tu cara dice que sí.-sonreí y volví a negar.

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

-Hola guapo.-me recibió Shion con un hermoso conjunto de encaje.- estaba esperando por ti.-dijo besando mi pecho. Sonreí y le devolví el beso en sus labios, pero fiero.

-¿Ah si?-asintió.-me alegro, estaba deseando verte. Aunque tengo que volver a la oficina hasta las 7 y vuelvo aquí y vamos a nuestra cena.-ella sonrió.

-Bueno tenemos tiempo para jugar. ¿No crees?-pregunto ella picara mientras caminábamos hasta la sala de la casa. Asentí y comencé a besarla.- uhmmm. Estas muy cariñosito Naruto.-dijo ella agarrándose a mi agarre.

-Si… ese es el efecto que tiene usted en mí cuando me deleita la vista de la manera en que lo hace ahora.-hable coqueto. Luego con un movimiento ágil la tire a un lado y la sostenía entre mi brazo izquierdo mientras mi mano derecha le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Oh… lo hare más a menudo. Ahora, a lo que viniste.-me ordenó. Sonreí y al hacerlo hice un movimiento de cabeza que hizo que mis ojos volara, mi subconsciente capto algo que yo no, y me incline a besar a Shion. Pero este grito. Viste eso. Mi mirada subió nueva ves y vi algo que hizo que dejara caer a Shion.

-¿Qué te pasa?-chilló ella. Parándose molesta. Mi cuerpo se irguió por completo. La había visto en una revista y controle el tiempo en que la veía y solo fueron pocos, no la quería ver más, pero tenerla en frete de los ventanales de mi apartamento en una valla publicitaria biposte enorme con su iluminación propia, asique ni en las noches iba a dejar de ver la imagen qué acaban de poner de Hinata Con un niño en brazos mientras cocinaba algo con unos tacones de vertido y un vestido tan ajustado que de seguro no la dejaba respiras. Piensa volvérme loco pero no lo lograra. Pensé. Luego ley el gran encabezado. ¿Quién dice que no puedo hacerlo? Irónico. Pensé.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunté. Pero iba dirigida a mi mismo la pregunta que salió en voz alta. Pero Shion contesto.

-Es una campaña para las mujeres solteras con bebes y que trabajan. La campaña se titula ¿Quién dice que no puedo hacerlo? Con la modelo Hinata Hyuga o Foxxy como le dicen, como imagen oficial de la campaña con su fundación Desde el Corazón.-hablo ella. La mire.

-¿Y cómo sabes tú todo eso?-pregunté mirándola inquieto.

-Naruto. Soy mujer, me intereso por la moda y ella es un icono. Cuando vi el anuncio esta mañana me emocioné. Ella es hermosa. Mírala.-dijo mirando en dirección al anuncio.-pero no se te ocurra engancharle el diente Naruto.-dijo.

-¿Qué?-grité. Ella se sobresalto.

-Solo bromee Naruto. Y baja tu tonito estoy molesta contigo, me acabas de dejar caer, y a todas estas ¿Por qué ha sido?-preguntó frunciendo el seño mientras me señalaba con su dedo índice.

-No jodas.-le dije eh inmediato cerré los ojos.

-Naruto.-Gritó ella herida. Oh no. no habrá sexo esta noche. Y cena mucho menos. Demonios! Hinata solo me causa problemas.

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

Hinata*:

-Tomate esto.-me ordenó Anthony hablando entre susurros. El dolor de cabeza que tenía era increíble. No volveré a beber mientras vida tenga. pensé. Quite las manos de mis sienes y cogiendo el vaso me lo lleve a la boca el primer trago y eso hizo que me dieran nauseas.

-¿Cómo supiste donde estábamos?-pregunte bebiendo un trago del horrible sumo.

-No supe. Iba en camino pero llegaron con tu amigo.-dijo el dándome la espalda.

-¿Qué amigo?-pregunté alterada.-no me digas que tuvimos sexo sin siquiera saberlo.-

-¿Tuvimos sexo?-habló preguntando por primera vez Erín.

-Cálmense. No tuvieran sexo, al menos que yo sepa. Tu amigo las trajo y se fue. Por cierto le vomitaron el traje.-dijo el riendo. Me mordí el labio.

-Seremos el cotilleo de los medio.-hablo Erín. Y rio con malicia.-espero Tom lo vea, claro que me vea con el amigo.-dijo ella riendo y borrando su sonrisa.- ¿era lindo?-Anthony rodo los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Lo conoces tu?-pregunté sin mucho interés.

-No. fue la primera vez que lo vi. Su nombre es Sasuke.-dijo. mi seño se frunció.-dijo que eran amigos en la secundaria.-mis ojos se abrieron.

-Sasuke.-dije mirando a Erín.-claro el chico del Not Cracker.-dije acordándome de solo esa parte de la noche y nada más.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y por ella salió Alejandro Cooper. Nuestro manager. Oh estábamos en problemas.

-¿Quiero saber en qué pensaban ustedes al ir a un bar de mala muerte a beber y a gritar como locas?-preguntó arrojándonos dos revistas y un periódico con nosotras bebiendo y saliendo del bar con Sasuke quien se veía relajado y con otro chico.

-Lo sentimos.-dijimos Erín y yo al mismo tiempo mientras estábamos sentadas en la sala de la casa siendo sermoneadas por nuestro sexy y guapo Manager.

-Saben las piezas que tuve que mover para que TU.-dijo señalándome.-no salieras en las noticias casi comiéndote al ****a de la foto.-dijo el mirándome con ira. Me estremecí.

-¿Qué?-grite.- yo no hice nada malo. No que recuerde.-dije luego retorciendo mis manos en mi regazo.

-Bien lo dijiste, que tú recuerdes. Y tú.-señalo a Erín.-en la próxima no te pongas esas pantaletas tan feas si piensas abrirte de piernas en público.-dijo él. Ella se sonrojo. Y yo reí a carcajadas. El estaba molesto pero no le duraría mucho. El nos ama. Se sentó de golpe en el sofá que estaba enfrente de nosotros. Puso sus manos en las sienes.-me van a volver loco.-dijo frotando su cara repetidas veces.

-No te enojes Cooper.-dije yo parándome subiéndome a su regazo como tenía por costumbre hacer. De forma que la planta de mis pies junto con mi trasero quedaran en cada una de sus piernas. Y me acomode recostándome de su pecho. El me abrazo y beso mis sienes.

-Ya se me pasará.-dijo y se tenso de repente.- ¿Erín que tienes en el ojo?-preguntó.

-Tom.-dije cuando vi que ella no fue capaz de hablar.

-Maldito hijo de perra.-gritó Alejandro. Le golpe.- ¿Qué?

-Mi hijo está aquí.-dije mirando como Devlin jugaba cerca de mí.

-Lo siento.-se disculpó.-bueno tengo que irme.-informó. Me pare de su regazo y me senté cerca de Erín.

-Asi que tomaste un vuelo de… 2 horas y media, solo para regañarnos y decirnos que tuviste que dar dinero para que no nos acribillaran los medios.-hablo Erín mirándolo suspicaz. El rió y me miró.

-Hinata. Pasaré por ti a las 7, elegante por favor.-dijo y salió de mi departamento.

-Vez. Te dije que está loco por ti.-dijo esta sentándose cuando las puertas del elevador se hubieron cerrado. Me mordí el labio y sonreí. Encendí la televisión y puse el canal de noticias, nada de chismes por favor. Pensé.

-Oh no, por favor nada de farándula.-dijo ella poniendo las manos en su cabeza melodramáticamente. Reí y me incorpore.-si vas a la cocina, me puedes traer una botella de agua mineral y… no se algo dulce. -asentí sin mirarla.

Abrí el refrigerador y con mi mirada busque el agua mineral de Erín, la tome y para mi cogí agua sabor-izada. Y corte dos trozos te pastel de chocolate amargo con relleno de nutella. Hecho en Carlos´ especialmente para mí. Entre la mayor parte del pastel en el refrigerados y me disponía a coger lo que había sacado para llevarlo hasta la sala. Cuando escuche el chillido de Erín.

-Por Amor a Dios Hinata tienes que venir a ver esto.-gritó ella. Yo asustada corrí sin las cosas hasta la sala.

-¿Que ha pasado?-pregunté con la mano en el pecho y temiéndome lo peor. Ella señalo la pantalla de plasma y mire atenta. No veía nada inusual, y de repente como un pestañar apareció SU nombre.- ¿Qué?-dije pestañando. Mis oídos se pusieron alertas y mis rodillas flaquearon y me senté. Y apareció de la nada el hablando.

"Lo que queremos lograr con este plan es hacer cosas jamás vistas, estoy muy involucrado con esto, valga la redundancia, no obstante, no puedo solo es un trabajo de todos, tanto del gobierno que ahora se involucra en ello, como de empresas privadas y sin fines de lucro.  
Estas fueron las palabras del empresario Naruto Namikaze luego de haber salido de la famosa reunión con el alcalde de esta ciudad de Seattle, para promover su proyecto para la alimentación y programa de estudios para los más necesitados, como para los inmigrantes en este país. Les dejamos con las imágenes de la campaña publicitaria."

-El millonario pomposo.-salió de mi boca.

-Que bueno esta, Hinata. Te recuerdas de él?- me preguntó ella.-seguro no, pero es Naruto, el que fue novio de Nicole.-dijo ella.  
La mire. NO! fue MI novio. Era MIO. Grite en mis adentro.- a cambiado mucho, esta… más sexy que antes y tiene esa barba.-Ella dirigió su mirada a mi.-Hinata ¿estás bien? Dios estas pálida.-me informo.

-Fue él…-salió de mi boca.-él, el millonario pomposo.-dije.-el me vio y no me reconoció.-hablé sin aliento.- maldito Namikaze, no puedo creer que seas tan rencorista.-grite. Erín tenía la cara desencajada sin entender porque gritaba. Devlin empezó a llorar y fue con él.  
Una vez Devlin descansaba sabía que Erín iba a empezar con el interrogatorio y yo no estaba de ánimos para ello.

-Se que no estás de ánimos.-dijo ella como si pudiera leer mis pensamiento.-pero quiero decirte que cuando creas que merezco saber lo que pasa me hablas.-dijo ella dándose la vuelta. Rodé los ojos sintiéndome mal. Después de tanto tiempo como amigas nunca le había hablado de lo mío, solo Nicole lo sabía y Naruto. Pero nadie mas y ya era hora de que ella supiera la verdad, tuve que haberlo hecho hace mucho, pero es que simplemente es una herida sin cerrar aun, si la toco sangra.

-Erín.-la llame.-yo…-hable detrás de ella.- no sé cómo empezar.-dije.

-Bien por el principio, no crees que sea lo mejor.-me dijo ella mandándome asentar en las butacas de la isla de la cocina. Lo hice.- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Esto es el colmo, no puedo hablar de Namikaze nunca, porque te molestas y sales corriendo a llorar, no puedes recordar anécdotas de nada que tenga que ver con él, tocas tu guitarra algunas noches y lloras, te escucho en las noches decir su nombre y ahora… le dices rencorista. -removí mis manos nerviosa y suspire.

-Se que… después de que te diga esto te molestaras conmigo por no haberlo hecho antes, pero trata de entenderme. Es una herida que aun está abierta, no creo que jamás se pueda cerrar y… es muy duro para mi hablar de ello porque es como si le hundiera un dedo.-ella asintió.

Luego comencé a nárrale con detalles todo. Su cara fue una de sorpresa increíble. Lloro como si me estuviera pasando justo en ese momento y su cara palideció cuando le hable de mi bebé muerto. Yo luche por no llorar, ya no quería. Y lo logre.

-No te reprocharé nada. Tuviste tus razones para callar.- y fue la última palabra que salió de su boca, porque de la mía no iban a salir más por esos momento.

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

-¿Lista?-pregunto Alejandro saliendo del ascensor. Yo le sonreí y me incorpore, el vestía un traje a medida azul marino y su cabello prolijamente desordenado me recuerda a…-estas hermosa.

-Gracias tú no estás nada mal.-dije acercándome a arreglar su rebelde melena Negra.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto alejándose.

-Intento arreglarte la maraña de pelos.-dije. El sonrió de lado.

-Porque no mejor me lo despeinas mas.-dijo él con una sonrisa picara.

-Cooper.-dije aludida.

-Ya que solo es una broma. Una de mal gusto.-dijo.-Hola Erín.-saludo y fue directo donde Devlin quien jugaba en su pequeña sonaja.-Hola campeón.-un gritito del niño le fue suficiente a Cooper para saber que el niño se alegraba de verlo.

-¿De qué trata la salida?-pregunté colocándome el cinturón de seguridad.

-Es una cita Hinata.-me aclaro él. Levante mi vista hacia él. Sonreí nerviosa y el sonrió complacido. -¿Te molesta?-preguntó. Negué sin articular palabra.

-Estas hermosa.-me alago él mientras me ayudaba a sentarme en la silla. Sentí un escalofrió en mi cuerpo cuando susurro esa palabras en mi cuello. Cuanto tiempo que no sentía algo similar, desde la última vez que estuve con…

-Gracias.-dije pasando las manos por mi vestido verde esmeralda.

-¿Qué vas a ordenar?-pregunto el mirándome.

-Ni siquiera he visto el menú.-dije mirándolo a él y al menú que se encontraba al frente de mí.

-No tienes que verlo siquiera para saber lo que vas a pedir.-dijo este con certeza. Surque mis cejas.

-Oh.-reí.-Entonces me conoces bien ¿he?-dije riendo petulante.

-Sí, lo suficiente como para saber que pedirás lomo de cerdo con salsa de manzanas y brandy, sin entrada, el mejor vino que tiene la casa, y pastel de chocolate cubierto de almendras.-dijo. Sin apartar la vista de mí.

-Oh.-mi boca callo repentinamente en una O.- ¿Cómo demonios?-baje la mirada nerviosa.- no sabía que era tan predecible.

-No lo eres.-dijo y callo.- solo te conozco bien.-me informo. Le mire suspicaz.

-No sabía que me habías estado estudiando.-dije mirándolo juguetona.

-No, solo te he observado muy bien últimamente.-se recostó de su asiento.

-¿Asi, y eso porque?-pregunté enarcando una ceja.

-Esperaba hacerlo después de que ordenaras pero al ver tú estado de total y completa desesperación cederé. -reí estupefacta y el continuo. Su mirada se ensombreció de repente.-me gustas Hinata, más de lo que deberías. Te deseo, y en estos momentos nada me gustaría más que tumbarte en esta misma mesa y enterarme entre tus piernas.-confeso sin pestañar. Un calor increíble cruzo mi cuerpo atravesándolo como una espada de doble filo. Un jadeo salió de mis labios sin previo aviso. El sonrió complacido.

Me avergüenzas Hinata. Escuche mi subconsciente protestar. Deberías jadear porque es el hermoso pelinegro que te lo dice, pero no, estas pensando en el, en Namikaze. Es tiempo de que pases de Naruto. Que bajes tu corazón del pedestal donde él lo puso para que otro pueda tenerlo. Baje mi cabeza por el reproche de mis pensamiento y no hable más nada hasta que el ordeno por mí, y cominos en silencio.

-Hinata, Yo… creo que fui muy directo contigo.-hablo él mientras caminábamos de regreso al auto.- al parecer no estabas preparada para escuchar eso.-no. pensé yo inmediatamente. Vamos Hinata esta es tu oportunidad, pasa pagina con él. Puedes olvidar al rubio. Vamos. Me incitaba mi subconsciente.

-Descuida. Me ha encantado tu sinceridad.-hablé honesta. Y le sonreí, el sonrió de lado y seguimos caminando. Llegando al frente de mi apartamento, se dio, luego de tanto tiempo sin ser besada por otro hombre, Cooper lo estaba haciendo. De la forma más delicada posible. Sus labios estaban fríos y suaves, el beso fue lento, tierno, e hizo erizar mis bellos. Le devolví el beso, pero simplemente no era como lo quería. Esto me va a matar.

-Adiós Hinata, nos vemos mañana.-dijo el dándome otro beso tierno y saliendo del edificio.

Daba vueltas en la cama pensando. Maldita sea. De lo que había huido toda la tarde me estaba atormentando a solas. Intentaba no pensar en que el está en la misma cuidad que yo, es grande pero… ¿y qué? Me lo puedo encontrar en cualquier momento, el no me reconoció y ni yo a él en ese momento, o seguro se está vengando de mi aun, que rencorista, pero que sexy estaba con su barba de varios días, por el amor a dios, tengo que dejar de pensar en el. Mi mundo no puede seguir girando en torno a él. Ya no. es hora de rehacer mi vida. Sacándolo por completo de mi vida, centrándome en mi carrera, en mi hijo, y bueno… seguro en otro hombre.

Todo aquello se lo planteo Hinata al igual que Naruto dispuesto a superar un amor del pasado frustrado, y luego de varios semanas de haberlo planeado, según ellos esta saliéndoles todo bien, Hinata no pensaba mas en Naruto y el a pesar de la gran valla al frente de su ventanal le restaba importancia. Pero… ¿le restara Naruto importancia cuando Hinata comience a salirle hasta en la sopa?.¿Hinata podrá rehacer su vida sin pensar más en el, cuando tenga que ver su cara cada vez que de la vuelta?...

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

Acá está en capitulo!

Disculpen la demora!

Mañana subiré otro :D


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 9:

En los últimos días Hinata y Naruto han evitado pensar el uno en el otro. Y cuando en sus pensamientos se asoma la mínima cosa, lo bloquean matando el tiempo.

Naruto últimamente tenía mucho que hacer, despejaba su mente hiendo a un gimnasio en la ciudad, teniendo uno en casa con una grandiosa vista de una enorme valla en la calle.  
Y Hinata había hecho lo mismo, Gimnasio para matar el tiempo pero en su casa ya que la cara del pomposo millonario estaba en todos lados por publicidad.  
Mientras menos tiempo de ociosidad, menos tiempo para pensar en el otro tenían.  
Pero lo que en verdad estaban logrando era estresar sus mentes. Hinata nunca se concentraba lo suficiente en otras cosas y Naruto nunca oía nada. Era como si estuvieran en otro mundo.

Tanto Naruto como Hinata estaban por toda la ciudad, en promociones de diferentes cosas, él promocionando su plan de salud y alimentación y ella con el ¿Quién dice que no puedo hacerlo?.

Cuando el giraba su cara, allí estaba ella con su hermosa sonrisa, sus ojos hermosos y ese lindo bebe en sus manos, que Sasuke le había confirmado que era de ella.  
Hinata estaba harta de la cara del pomposo. Eso decía ella en alta voz, pero en sus pensamiento cuando lo veía se derretía. Ver sus ojos azules, su sonrisa de comercial, su cabello despeinado, su barba incipiente que le daba ese Ultimátum de SEXY.  
La volvía loca pero tenía que olvidarse de lo que ella quería y concentrarse en otras cosas menos importantes.  
Porque Naruto era todo lo importante para ella luego de Devlin, claro, pero simplemente el tenia que esfumarse del pensamiento así que como él había hecho con ella, decidió matarlo con vida.

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

-¿A donde fuiste con tanta prisa?-le hablo Erín a Hinata cuando esta contesto su móvil.

-¿Qué no te lo dije?-preguntó y luego maldijo.-comiendo el maldito pescado se me enterró una espina en la encía intente sacarla por mi cuenta pero…-Erín suspiro.-si hablamos que no puedo hablar muy bien con esto enterrado.

-Bien. Pero no tardes, tenemos la sesión de la campaña de maquillaje esta tarde.-le informo a su amiga luego de esto colgó.

Hinata llegó al consultorio de su dentista, pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que este estaba de vacaciones.

Maldito. Pensó ella.

La secretaria le informo que todos sus pacientes estaba yendo al consultorio del otro extremo de la clínica, y allí se dirigió Hinata con tal de que le sacaran aquella espina estaba todo bien, y bueno una que otra limpieza no estaba nada mal.

Cuando llego la secretaria no supo ni que hacer, prácticamente se le abalanzo, agradeciéndole por su nueva campaña que ella era una de las beneficiadas.  
Hinata sonriente le agradeció a ella por su amabilidad y cariño para con ella. Se sentó a esperar la salida del 5 paciente, faltaban 3 personas y ella era la 4, espero y espero y cuando llegó su turno agradeció a Dios, el dolor la estaba matando.

-Buen día.-habló ella entrando al consultorio. La dentista no la miraba pero aun asi la saludo.

-Buen día.-dijo y se pudo escuchar sonriente.- en un segundo la atiendo.-le informo, Hinata asintió aunque esta no le mirase.

Se sentó en el asiento de cuero blanco y miro los múltiples retratos d dientes en el consultorio.-Listo.-escuchó Hinata De donde provenía la voz y vio a una linda rubia con una sonrisa en su cara. Una muy contagiosa. pensó. Ella sonrió.

-¡Genial!-dijo Hinata.

-Oh por dios.-habló la dentista alterada.-no me digas, no me digas.-decía mientras hacía ademanes adstratos con sus manos.-eres… eres… Hyuga.-dijo y yendo a abrazar a una aturdida Hinata que pensó inmediatamente. Demonios, no sabía que podía causar algo asi.

-Sí. Yo también me alegro de verte.-dijo esta sonriendo devolviéndole el abrazo a la agradable chica.

-¿Te alegras de verme?-preguntó la rubia casi al llorar. Hinata asintió.-Oh dios.-dijo la rubia y pensó. Hoy es mi día de suerte. Concéntrate. No hagas *****. Oh dios es más bella en persona. –bueno… eh…-no pudo articular palabra estaba muy emocionada.

-Vine aquí porque mi dentista el Señor Humthin está de vacaciones y bueno. Tengo una espina en mi encía. Y quiero y necesito deshacerme de ella. Y además quiero una limpieza ¿me puedes atender?-pregunto la azabache a la rubia anonadada.

-Claro ven por aquí.-le pidió la chica que ni se creía que hablaba con su icono de la moda. Hinata Se sentó en la limpia y amplia silla especial para que la chica la revisara.-por cierto mi nombre es Shion.

-Genial.-dijo la azabache sonriente y abrió su boca para que la rubia comenzara a trabajar.

-Tienes la dentadura muy hermosa.-dijo la dentista. Hinata solo asintió.

Luego de que la espina estuviera fuera de su encía y una limpieza, todo estaba listo, pero honestamente la rubia no quería que Hinata se fuera.

-Gracias por atenderme, de verdad lo aprecio mucho. Bueno… feliz resto del día.-se despidió Hinata con la intención de pagarle la consulta a la secretaria e irse a su sesión de fotos y grabación.

-¿Te tienes que ir tan pronto?-preguntó espetando la rubia sin pensarlo bien, luego llevo las manos a su boca al ver lo que había preguntado. Hinata se dio cuenta de que la chica quería estar con ella por más tiempo.

-Sí, tengo que irme… tengo una sesión de fotos ahora… bueno en…-la azabache miró su reloj y abrió sus ojos.-ya.-dijo recogiendo su cartera y tratando de salir de prisa de el consultorio tan rápido como sus tacones de vértigo Christian louboutin y su falda tubo color ciruela, la dejaban.

Abrió la puerta y fue directo donde la secretaria, pago la consulta a toda prisa y volviendo al consultorio habló.- ¿no vienes?-le pregunto a Shion.  
La rubia ensanchó su hermosa sonrisa de comercial y asintió.

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

Mientras la hermosa azabache posaba con su amiga Erín, era observaba por la novia actual del amor de su vida, claro que no sabían nada la una de la otra, y mucho menos sabían que el que les quitaba el sueño a las dos era el mismo hombre.

-Bella libre natural…-risas-cover girl.-dijeron al unisonó por decima vez las dos chicas.

-Corte, perfecto.-habló la directora de la filmación del anuncio publicitario de la compañía de maquillajes.-Excelente trabajo chicas. Excelente.-las felicitó y con dos besos a cada chica se despidió.- Adiós Shion un gusto.-la rubia saludó anonadada, no se creía que había estado en el set de filmación de un anuncio, no se creía que estaba con su gurú de la moda y menos que iba a almorzar con ella. Y solo rogaba al cielo *que alguien la pellizcara*

Mientras Shion iba en la Ford blanca de Hinata en el asiento trasero.

Miraba por la ventana mientras pensaba. "Oh Naruto no se creerá esto".  
Y al pensar en su amado hombre fue como si le llamara con el pensamiento porque inmediato lo pensó su móvil comenzó a sonar y al ver la pantalla decía Naruto.  
Sonrió mirándola y contesto, hablando pero Naruto solo escucho la voz de Erín quien gritaba como loca mientras cantaba Viva las vegas.

-¿Shion?-habló Naruto mientras verificaba mirando la pantalla de su Iphone si había marcado el numero bien. Pero lo que consiguió como respuesta fue voces gritando.

-Viva las vegas.-se unió Hinata al coro de Erín, y como solo se sabían esa estrofa rieron.

-¿Shion?-volvió a hablar Naruto.

-Hola. Lo siento estoy con unas amigas y ellas están cantando.-rió Shion, Hinata al ver por el retrovisor a Sabrina con el móvil bajo la canción y le hizo señas a Erín de que callara.

-¿Mejor?-preguntó Hinata a Shion sonriente esta asintió.

-¿Bebé?-preguntó ella esperando la respuesta de Naruto, este había escuchado la voz de la compañera de Shion y cada cabello de su nuca estaba erizado completamente, este se lo encontró tan extraño que fue a apagar el aire acondicionado, pensado. seguro es que tengo frío.-¿Naruto?-preguntó.

Al momento que este contesto Hinata había dado un frenón al escuchar el nombre del chico. Shion chilló al igual que Erín.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Naruto alarmado.

-Lo siento… todo está bien.-habló Hinata.  
Erín la miro asustada. Shion suspiró y Naruto volvió a sentir la estática en su nuca. Maldito frio. Pensó él.

-Todo está bien.-habló Shion.-lamento no haberte llamado, es que todo esto ha estado muy loco, te contare en casa esta noche. Te quiero. -Naruto no pudo hablar más ya que Shion le había cortado.

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

-Naruto!…-gritó Sabrina emocionada.-no sabes lo me paso hoy, pellízcame que no me lo creo.-hablaba alegre la rubia. Naruto solo la miraba.

-¿Qué?-pregunto viendo unos documentos.  
En realidad no le prestaba atención a lo que estaba hablando su novia, pero le prestaría luego de algunas cositas.

-Hoy fue a mi consultorio nada más y nada menos que Hinata Hyuga.-dijo ella gritando de la emoción. Naruto quien estaba haciendo malabares en su silla, cayó de espaldas al escuchar el nombre de la castaña.- ¡Naruto! Por dios ¿estas bien? -parándose el rubio se incorporo y la miro atento.

-¿Quién?-pregunto el sin podérselo creer.

-Hinata Hyuga. Ella es hermosa Naruto, mas en persona cuando vez sus anuncios piensas, oh todo es photoshop, pero no, es asi como esta en la valla.-dijo la chica señalando el anuncio publicitario.

Naruto tragó en seco. Y no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna.-fue a sacarse uno espinita en mi consultorio y cuando la vi no me lo creía, ella es tan dulce y tan amorosa y simpática, me invito a su sesión de fotos y grabación de su comercial de cover girl y ¿adivina qué? Salgo como si la maquillara de verdad en el anuncio.-dijo emocionada la chica.  
Naruto estaba escuchando todo con atención.-me invito a comer y fuimos a su restaurante favorito, me llevo a su casa y conocí a Devlin su hijo. Es hermoso. Tengo su número de celular me aseguro que le caí excelsamente bien. Fueron sus palabras. Naruto ella es mi gurú, la amo y ella me habla y me trata como si me conociera de toda la vida.- Naruto escuchaba las palabras de su novia y pensaba. "Dios mío Hinata y mi novia juntas?. La volveré a ver, y si, si. ¿Qué reacción tendré?"

Naruto no se creía nada de tanto pensar, no le daba que eso no lo creía, para nada, pero comprobaría las palabras de su novia muy pronto.

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

Naruto*:

Naruto caminaba por las calles del centro de la cuidad con rumbo a su oficina, cuando entro en esta todo estaba normal, a excepción de una hermosa azabache que ocupaba su silla.

Nadie tenía que decirle que era un sueño, él ya lo sabía, estaba ya relacionándose con esos fantásticos encuentros que tenía él en sus sueños con el amor de su vida.

Ella le daba la espalda mientras miraba por el ventanal de su oficina.

-¡Hinata!-la llamo él. Ella giro su cabeza y sonrió ampliamente, giro la silla y se paró de ella.

-Naru, pensé que no vendrías, te eh esperado desde ayer.-habló ella. El frunció el entre seño.

-Pero, vine a ti ayer.-habló acercándose. Ella negó.

-Sabes a que ayer me refiero.-dijo ella abrazándolo.

Y lo sabía, total y completamente, a que ayer se refería ella.  
Hablaba del ayer de cuando eran jóvenes.  
El tenia ya varios días soñando con su hermosa azabache, el primer sueño pensó que era real, todo fue tan cierto, el segundo también, pero en el tercero supo que no los eran, asique pensó.  
En el único lugar donde podre actuar, hacer y decir toda la verdad y lo que quiero es aquí, aquí no daño a nadie y no me daña a mí.  
Así que que bueno aprovechare cada sueño que tenga con ella. En mis sueños la amare, la haré mía, le diré lo mucho que la he extrañado y pensado. Porque es la verdad.

-Sí. Lo sé.-dije abrazándola, sintiendo su inconfundible olor a vainilla, el olor de su cabello. Pase mis manos por sus pómulos, delinee sus cejas, su boca, su cuello, era un mantra religioso hacerlo, quería que la sensación que sentía mi cuerpo al tocarla perdurara para siempre. Y que cuando despertara estuviera allí.-_Hinata.-dije. ella paso su manos en mi pecho y beso mi mejilla.

-¡Dime!-dijo ella mirándome desde abajo.

-Te he extrañado. –confesé siendo consciente de que no era la primera vez que se lo decía en mis sueños Y Sabiendo que esas palabras solo allí podía decirlas.

-Yo también te he extrañado.-dijo ella. Mi corazón se regocijo.

-Dime que me amas y que no has dejado de hacerlo.-le imploré cerrando mis ojos y juntando mi frente con la de ella.

-Naruto… mírame.-me ordeno, abrí mis ojos.- Te amo y no eh dejado de hacerlo, no lo haré. Eres mío para siempre. -sentí un burbujeo desde el estomago hasta la ingle.  
Y la bese. Y ella respondió mi beso, sin prisa.  
Lento con ternura.

Ella lentamente enrosco sus piernas en mi cintura y yo la lleve hasta mi escritorio. La subí y seguí repartiendo besos en sus labios, cuello, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, su mandíbula y quitando la ropa que ella tenía, dejando al descubierto todo su cuerpo.  
Besé y mordí cada pulgada y centímetro de su hermoso cuerpo, de su piel, oh era exquisito su sabor.

-Quiero hacerte mía.-susurré en sus labios.

-Soy tuya.-dijo. Sonreí emocionado. Ella quito toda mi ropa y me hundí en ella.

-Demonios. Tu nunca dejas de sorprenderme.-dije cuando me deslice en ella sin ningún problema.-estas tan lista. Dios!.- mis envestidas eran lentas, mientras ella rodeaba mis caderas con sus piernas la abrazaba y la envestía.  
Lento, condenadamente lento y rico.

Dios mío. Nunca me cansare de decirlo. Amo a esta chica, en mis sueños, en la vida real aunque lo niegue mil veces.

La amo. Me siento completo entre sus manos. Y nada mas esta, es ella y yo. Todo lo demas solo desaparece.

La escuche jadear, y aferrase más a mí. Mis envestidas eran constantemente lentas. Y ella besaba mi hombro mientras que me dedicaba cada uno de sus gemidos.

-Te a...- sabía lo que iba a decir, así que mi mirada busco la suya y cuando la encontré esperando escuchar eso. Su boca se abrió y al instante de escuchar eso fruncí el ceño.

-Naruto Levántate. Vamos Naruto amor. Quiero bañarme contigo. -volví a escuchar eso, no era la voz de Hinata.

Mis ojos se abrieron y se cerraron al ver la luz del día. Maldita sea. Pensé. Me ha despertado del sueño.

-Shion. -gruñí molesto.- ¿Qué mierda te pasa? No puedes dejarme en paz una vez en la vida?-le grité y me aleje.  
El mejor sueño de mi vida y ella me despertaba.

Será puta? Y caminando hacia el otro cuarto me detuve.  
¿Qué me pasa? Estoy hablando de mi novia, y eso solo era un sueño torpe.  
No, no era un torpe sueño, solo un sueño, el más maravilloso que he tenido.  
Regresé a la habitación y la encontré aun sentada en la cama mirando a la nada.-lo siento, mal sueño.-dije. Ella asintió y me sonrió.

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

-¿Naruto escuchaste?-pregunto Sasuke. Asentí.

-No me has escuchado una mierda. Te acabo de decir maldito gay.-dijo Sasuke.

-Lo siento estaba pensado. -confesé mirando para otro lado.

-Serás…-escuche y luego sentí una bofetada.

-Sasuke, maldito ¿qué te pasa?-grite. Parándome del asiento.

-Esta mierda me pasa.-gritó señalando un papel.-tenemos la mañana completa hablando y te aseguro que no me estas prestado atención en lo absoluto. Estando en el aire no escuchas una mierda de lo que te digo, y ahora escribes poemas.-dijo él. Abrí mis ojos.-si poemas.-me arojo el papel y lo ley.

"Mi corazón te eligió; no elegimos por quién sentir amor y si pudiera hacerlo no dudaría en elegirte las veces que fueran necesarias.  
Hinata Hyuga. Hinata, Hinata.  
Es porque en verdad siento que todo es mejor cuando tu estas cerca, aun hasta en mis sueños."

Un rubor cubrió mis mejillas.  
-Soy tu amigo. Y siento que hay algo que no me estás diciendo.-Habló Sasuke sentándose de golpe.-habla.-me ordenó.-porque estoy seguro que el rencor que le tienes a Hinata Hyuga no es eso exactamente, y seguro que lo que me dijiste que era la razón no lo es ni se asemeja.- yo también me senté de golpe.

-Te acuerdas de la chica que te dije que conocí por el chat de solteros.-el asintió.- bueno era ella.- Sasuke surco sus cejas.- pero… siempre había sido muy insegura con respecto a su belleza así que cuando le pedí vernos en persona, mando a Nicole. Nicole me gusto, no te lo niego, pero sentía que no había esa chispa, como cuando hablábamos por chat o por teléfono, me puedes decir cursi pero… simplemente era increíble escuchar su voz, sentí miles de sensaciones en el cuerpo. Era como… soñar despierto, viejo.- el se recostó de su asiento escrutándome. Yo seguía hablando.- cuando la vi por primera vez me encanto, la vi tan tímida, reía carcajadas con Nicole mientras intentaban abrir el casillero de ella. Su risa era contagiosa y muy femenina además de que se escuchaba como un canto de Ángeles en susurro en tus oídos. Me acerque a ellas y te juro que cuando abrace a Nicole no sentí nada, pero cuando ella me sonrió cuando la salude, Demonios es como un bruja Sasuke!-.

-Entonces…-me animo él a que continuara.

-Bueno… era extraño para mi, sentirme asi por la amiga de la chica que yo creía que era Nicole, pero que en realidad era Hinata, mi cuerpo la reconoció pero yo no, asique decidí alejarme no tratarla. bueno… Nicole fingía ser mi novia en la escuela, pero en realidad mi novia era Hinata.-el se incorporo.- cuando hacíamos el amor, era Hinata, con una máscara.-dije porque sabía que él iba a preguntar eso, porque nunca se lo había dicho, era muy reservado con mis cosas.

-Nunca la viste mientras tenían Sexo.- removí boca y negué.

-No, pero sí que me sabía su cuerpo completo. Cada uno de los lunares que tiene, tanto en su hombro izquierdo como en su abdomen, las marcas de nacimiento que tiene en el pie derecho y en la mano derecha, conozco todo de ella, lo que le gusta, lo que no, sus tics nerviosos. -reí recordando algo.- conozco como la palma de mi mano a Hinata, y aunque estoy con Shion… verla últimamente me ha hecho pensar y al pensar de que ya van 7 años, pero para mí fue ayer cuando la deje-.

-¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Sasuke, parándose de golpe.-aun la…

-Lo no digas.-dije. Parándome yo igual.-no lo digas, no quiero escuchar eso, tanto tiempo intentando olvidarla y cuando veo una foto me tiemblan las piernas. Soy un hombre no una chica. -gruñí.

-Bueno… eso quiere decir que no tengo el camino libre con la azabache.-dijo Sasuke.- maldito. Te la tenias bien escondido, y ¿Cómo es ella en la cama?-pregunto. Bufé y abriendo mi maletín metí el papel que había escrito.- ¿lo guardas para dárselo cuando la veas?-

-*mierda.

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

En toda la mañana y la tarde no me había preocupado por hablar con Shion, pero lo cierto es que tengo que arreglar todo con ella, ni siquiera hemos terminado de festejar 8 meses juntos y estamos alejados. Le compré un ramo de rosas blancas de camino a casa.

-Shion.-la llamé cuando entré. Esta no respondió. Pero se podía escuchar la televisión.-Shion amor.-dije llegando con ella.

-Hola Naruto. Siéntate.-me ordenó, lo hice y le entregue las flores.- Aw gracias.-dijo ella besándome castamente. El principio, esto y luego un discurso de perdón y todo arreglado.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunté pasando mis manos por sus hombros.

-Veré una entrevista que… mira ya comenzó.-dijo con ademanes.

Estaba muy emocionada hasta palomitas y soda tenía en la mesa de enfrente. La mire de perfil, se veía bonita. Sonreí para mi adentro.-Ah. Mírala ahí, ahí está. Sube la tv Naruto.-gritó ella.

Reí por su emoción aniñada pero quede petrificado cuando en la pantalla de casa apareció Hinata. Iba caminando hacia una cocina estaba en un show en vivo llamado El sabor de Seattle.

Estaba hermosa, que digo, perfecta con su vestido blanco de un solo hombro y sus tacones color crudo.-no hables tengo que escuchar esto.-me ordenó Shion.

-Buenas noches Hinata es un placer tenerte aquí conmigo esta noche.-hablo una rubia vestida de chef, cuando Hinata hubo llegado a la cocina y había cesado los aplausos del público.

-Hola Leila.-dijo ella sonriente.

Oh que hermosa estaba. Me removí en el asiento. Y comenzó el programa, era la invitada de la noche en un show variado una parte de cocina y la otra mientras comían hacían la entrevista. Luego de que entre las dos cocinaron una ensalada de higos y verduras con nueces, coco van y de postre Melocotones salteados con una salsa muy rara.  
Después de la comida ella comenzó hablando de su proyecto. Y de que trataba era algo asi como salvemos al mundo. Empezando por las mujeres. Sacarla de las drogas, luchar contra el cáncer, Contra la obesidad, el aborto, contra el maltrato intrafamiliar. Buenas obras.

-Me ducharé.-dije A Shion cuando llegaron los comerciales.

-No. quiero que lo veas conmigo. Van a hablar de su vida desde la niñez.-y yo pensé, "la mitad me la sé". Complací a Shion quedándome y apreciando la belleza de la que una vez había sido Mi chica.

Jugaron, hicieron competencias entre si y luego a Hinata le toco cantar una canción, por haber perdido un reto.

-No soy buena cantando, pero hare mi mejor intento.-dijo ella.- cantare… All i do is win de DJ Khaled .-dijo ella mis ojos se abrieron. Lo urbano. ¿Iba ella a rapear asi?-es coña, pero me gusta esa canción… no se que cantar. Pero se hacer la danza del vientre. me la enseñaron una vez que fui Africa unas Arabes que se establecían allí.-

-Bien, entonces bailaras. ¿Una canción en especial?-pregunto Leila, ella asintió.

-Beutiful Liar.-dijo Hinata emocionada. Le buscaron atuendo en el set que solo cubria sus pechos y una miniparte de su cuerpo de la cadera hacia bajo en una tela trasparente color balnco con cuentas que sonaban cuando ella se movia, estaba para comérsela, hizo que el público se parara a aplaudir, subió por las gradas y bailo con una hermosa afroamericana que movía sus caderas al ritmo de la vieja canción al igual que ella. Eso era increiblemente sensual. cada golpe de cintura, ¿como podia ella mover solo sus caderas y las manos sin mover otro miembro de su cuerpo?

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

-¿Como surgió la idea de viajar por el mundo a ayudar a los necesitados y crear esa fundación? ¿Qué te motivo cual fue el factor principal?-pregunto Leila, ella se removió en su asiento. Y paso su mano por su vestido, estaba nerviosa. Me había ido a bañar y no había visto la mitad de la entrevista, pero cuando llegue ella le preguntaba eso.

-Bueno… en ese tiempo estaba… pasando por un momento muy difícil de mi adolescencia.-dijo ella, e inmediatamente supe que hablaba por nuestra relación o eso creía yo.

-¿Difícil?-pregunto interrumpiéndola. Ella asintió.- ¿qué?-pregunto Leila, no sé porque pero me sentía un tanto incomodo.

-Bueno… yo, había terminado de una relación… y bueno al mudarme a Paris solo dedicaba tiempo a mis estudios de modelaje, no estaba comiendo bien… y me enferme a los 5 meses de haber llegado a Paris y bueno… tuve un aborto espontaneo sin saber que estaba embarazada.-

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Uno grande. Mi respiración paro de golpe y sentí una tristeza indescriptible. Perdió un bebe… Uno mío, Mío. MI BEBE, lo perdió.

-Oh por dios.-escuché a Shion triste.

Me quede estático mientras ella hablaba y yo solo escuchaba un pitido en mis oídos. Algunos minutos después Leila anuncio que las líneas estaban abiertas para preguntar cualquier curiosidad que tuviera el público televidente para que Hinata respondiera con respecto a la campaña de su fundación.

Sin pensarlo dos veces entre a mi habitación como zombi. Marque el número que había escuchado el que se repetía en mi cabeza. Y cuando contestaron y ella habló algo apagada aun. Pregunte.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que habías perdido al bebe. MI BEBE?-.

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

Continuará...

Gracias por los comentos!

Espero que les guste las continuación!

Nos leemos en la próxima! :D


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 10:

Hinata*:

-Se que fue él… pero… no sabía que él me estaría viendo.-hablaba lloriqueando con Nicole. Quien la había llamado cuando el programa había terminado, ya que esta lo estaba viendo desde Los Ángeles, y vio lo mal que se puso Hinata cuando escucho la voz del que llamaba reclamándole.- fue él lo sé Nicole.-dije segura.

-Sí. Puede que sea él, pero no te alteres, además el no dijo su nombre, puede que sea Namikaze pero el muy maldito colgó después de eso, no sabes si fue el. Tienes 7 años sin verle no sabes si esta siquiera en la misma cuidad.-el silencio de Hinata hizo pensar a Nicole.-No me digas que vive en Seattle.

-Sí. Y es peor, lo vi en la Tv el otro día, hay tantas cosas que no te eh dicho.-hablo Hinata sorbiendo su nariz.

-Pues habla.-ordeno Nicole seria.-te escucho.- Hinata luego de eso le dijo todo lo que había pasado.-el muy hijo de perra te vio y no te reconoció. Ni que te hubieras hecho cirugía.

-Nicole cálmate.

-No, Hinata, seguro lo hizo adrede quiere venganza de algo que no la necesita. Y sabes qué. Apuesto mi brazo derecho a que aun te ama con locura.-dijo la pelinegra. Hinata suspiro sonoramente y cuando se disponía a hablar escucho un llanto.

-Voy yo.-grito Erín, pero Hinata tenía que ser responsable con las necesidades de Devlin.

-Tengo que colgar.-dijo sin ánimos.-hablaremos luego. Y Niki… Te extraño.-dijo la castaña con sinceridad, el corazón de la pelinegra se encogió y supo que tenía que tomar un vuelo lo más pronto posible para ver a su amiga.

Tenía que estar con ella.

-Mama ya está aquí.-dijo Hinata mientras, sostenía a su hijo en brazos, el chiquillo se acurruco es su pecho y dejo de llorar inmediatamente.-oh Amor mío, solo querías estar con mami.-dijo Hinata al ver que el pequeño se calmaba inmediatamente ella lo tomo. Se sentó en la silla que tenía en un rincón del cuarto de bebe. Mientras se mecía para que el niño quedara total y completamente dormido. Al estar en completa calma su mente viajo a horas atrás recordando lo sucedido.

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que habías perdido al bebe, mi bebe?-escuchó Hinata la voz varonil y a la vez algo quebrada, seguro por un llanto incontrolable. Su corazón dio un vuelco atroz, el público comenzó a murmurar.

-Calma.-dijo Leila, pero Hinata no podía contenerse.-Oh por dios.

-Nar…-fue todo lo que pudo decir, se escucho el tono de la línea cortarse, y supo que se había arrepentido en llamar. Leila al ver a Hinata en completo shock habló.

-Volvemos después de unos cortes comerciales.- cuando el jefe director dio orden de que el programa estaba por 5 minutos fuera de aire, Hinata soltó todo el aire que retenía sin darse cuenta, el público comenzó a hablar más alto y sentía una presión en su pecho. Se paró de golpe y comenzó a caminar.

-esto es una broma ¿verdad?-preguntó una Hinata mareada.

-Quisiera que lo fuera, pero no, no sé quien ha podido llamar para reclamarte si no lo sabes tú.-le confesó Leila.- por el inconveniente no sacaremos mas llamadas.-le dijo para tranquilizarla. Pero Hinata no se tranquilizaría. No por ahora.

-Si esto es una broma barata, demandare el programa.- habló Cooper irritado con la conductora.

Le aseguraron que no había sido una broma, luego del comercial Hinata ya estaba más calmada. Pero aun sentía la inquietud ¿habrá sido Naruto?

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

-Hinata.-la llamo Erín sacándola de su recuerdo.-Tu madre esta al teléfono.-Hinata dejó a Devlin en su cuna y apagando la luz salió.

Sus padres habían visto el programa en línea y quedaron estupefactos, su madre la llamaba para reconfortarla y lo había hecho.

-Gracias mama yo también te amo.-habló ella sonriente.-y papa gracias me ha encantado el chiste, se lo diré a Cooper cuando le vea.- habló relajada y risueña.

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

-Serás la encargada de la fiesta de beneficencia.-le habló Cooper a Hinata mientras estos caminaban por los pasillos del supermercado.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Hinata extrañada.- ¿que no era eso cosas del enigmático y déspota maldito hijo de perra Andrew Kingston?-dijo la pelinegra. Cooper rió.  
Normalmente cuando Hinata estaba estresada y algo la perturbaba soltaba palabrotas o simplemente cuando se sentía abrumada por algo.

-Calma. Siempre que estas molesta hablas peor que un camionero borracho criado en el gueto.-le hablo él entre serio y risueño. Hinata manoteo el aire, dejando dicho que le importaba poco.

-No pienso hacerme cargo de algo como eso, nunca lo he hecho ¿que se supone que haré?-hablaba ella mientras carba su carrito de compras con Vino, Frutos secos, queso azul, Dulces, leche descremada, y todo tipo de carnes frías.

-Solo tienes que mandar, eres buena en ello.-habló el abrazando a Hinata desde atrás.- contrataras los servicios de un chef, el local ya esta, una decoradora, banda de música, entretenimiento, los camareros, alquilar las mesas de local, hacer las invitación para cada empresario y fundación de Seattle y listo.-dijo el besando su mejilla.

-Lo pones tan fácil.-dije mirándole.-¿cuándo es?-preguntó la chica dándole la espalda.

-En tres días.-musito el hermoso hombre tras ella.

-No te escuche ¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto ella aun sin mirarle.

-Tres días.-dijo el más alto. Hinata giró bruscamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Tres días? ¿Quién crees que soy, la mujer maravilla? Porque si es asi… estoy muy lejos de parecerme siquiera, tres días Coop. Si lo olvidaste tengo una vida, un niño que entender.-ladro la pelinegra muy enfadada.

-Lo siento sí. Pero ellos me lo dijeron ayer. Y es una oportunidad para tu fundación. Además Erín te puede ayudar y tienes una mano amiga sorpresa que te ayudara.-Hinata surcó sus cejas.

-¿Quién es mi hada madrina?-pregunto con ironía y sarcasmo.

-Mejor.-dijo este sonriendo.

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

-Quiero las sillas tiffany doradas! si no son esas no quiero nada.-hablaba Hinata por su móvil mientras caminaba en círculos en el local que habían rentado para la cena de beneficencia. -No. ¿Qué cree que será esto una cena para infantiles? Tengo que brindarles lo mejor, cada plato de cena vale 1500 dólares.-grito ella al señor que se negaba a rentarle 500 mesas con sillas tiffany doradas.-sabe que… vallase al diablo.-y colgó. Miro a su izquierda y al fondo podía escuchar a su amiga Nicole gritarle al que estaba colocando las cortinas color marfil.

-No. tienen que quedar rectas, que no sabes lo que es. El golpe que te daré te lo enseñara.-Hinata rió.

Estaba estresada pero feliz. Su amiga la había sorprendido, una agradable sorpresa, cuando llego a su casa luego de haber ido a comprar cientos de cosas para la cena que iba a llevarse a cabo al otro día, se emociona tanto que casi le da un infarto. La pelinegra era igual o más perfeccionista que ella.- ¿conseguiste las mesas y las sillas?-pregunto la chica llegando cerca de Hinata.

-No. el muy menso dice que son demasiadas y que tiene que ser ligadas. No quiero un carnaval, la decoración es en dorado, blanco y marfil. Listo nada mas.-hablo Hinata. Nicole surco sus cejas.

-¿Tenemos alguien más en la lista de las personas que las rentan?-pregunto Nicole.

-Sí. Pero esta vez no llamare por teléfono. Iremos allá, y si no lo conseguimos me van a tener que sacar de ese lugar, pero arrestada por los puñetazos que comenzaré a dar.-dijo golpeando al aire. Nicole rio. Y pensó. "Oh esta es la Hinata de la secundaria, tan agresiva y chistosa como ella solo".

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

-Dios Hinata. Todo quedó excelente. Mejor no pudo ser, puedes ganar dinero en verdad como planificadora de eventos, se te da bien.-habló Cooper mirando todo lo que habían hecho, ya terminado, cuando eran nada más y nada menos que las 4 de la madrugada. Y aun seguían todos los trabajadores recogiendo los desechos porque ya todo estaba listo.-Excelente. ¿Qué platos hay?-preguntó.

-Solo lo mejor, pero mañana te diré.-dijo la chica.- lo veras. lo primero que hice fue eso. Contrate el mejor chef de Seattle y cuando consulte lo mejor para brindarlo mandamos hacer un menú. Estaran en mis manos a las 7 am. Y solo tengo 3 horas para dormir y que no me salgan feas ojeras.- la chica se despidió de todo y cerraron el local.

Cuando llegaron Nicole y Hinata al aparatamento de esta Nicole habló.

-¿Qué te pondrás?-preguntó curiosa.

-No lo se… aun ¿tu?-preguntó ella tirándose al sofá.

-Un hermoso vestido verde de Versace con unos hermosos tacones de Christian.-dijo esta.-y tengo un regalo para ti.

-Oh no debiste. Yo no te tengo nada.-dijo Hinata apenada siguiendo a Nicole a su habitación.  
Cuando entraron Nicole saco de su closet un hermoso vestido coral de tirantes empedrados con espalda descubierta y un abierto que comenzaba en el muslo derecho.-recuerdas la película de Jennifer López en la que ella es la camarera.-Hinata asintió.-recuerdo que una vez me dijiste que si veías un vestido como aquel y si tenias el dinero para comprártelo lo harías. Cuando lo vi pensé en ti, se parecen aunque este es más bonito y es lo último de De La Renta. Y nada está completo si unos Manolo blahnik.-dijo la chica sacando la caja del suelo del closet dejando ver un par de zapatillas de tacón en color crudo con brillantes dorados como los que tenía el vestido.  
Hinata Le agradeció y abrazo a su amiga contenta. Luego de que Hinata se lo probara cayeron dormidas Nicole en la cama de ella y está en el sillón de su habitación.

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

-Ya está todo listo.-habló Hinata con Andrew Kinston.  
Un engreído, déspota e hijo de… riquillo de cuna que solo quería hacer lo que le daba la gana.

Hinata se había matado y el crédito se lo llevaba el.- si eso era todo… tengo que terminar de cambiar a mi hijo.-le informo Hinata.

-No se aceptan bultos.-habló el hombre. Con asco.

-Mire señor Kinston, llevare a mi bebe a la maldita celebración. Le guste o no.-y colgó.- listo.-dijo Hinata viendo lo hermoso que se veía su bebe con un pequeño esmoquin negro.

-Adorable.-hablo Erín entrando a la habitación.-pero ahora tienes que prepararte y cuidado no desbarates el peinado.-dijo esta ya arreglada cargando al niño y sacándolo de la habitación.

Hinata se sentía un tanto pegajosa, asique de dio una ducha rápida. Se perfumo y baño su cuerpo en una loción de vainilla. Se coloco sus pantis de encaje color piel y cubrió sus pezones con unos sostenes especiales para vestidos con espalda descubierta. Se coló sus zapatos y se sentó a en una silla.

-¿Puedo pasar?-preguntó cortes el maquillista desde afuera.

-Si.-habló Hinata. Cuando el chico entro quiso morir al ver el cuerpo de la pelinegra que solo lo cubría su ropa interior.

-Wow.-dijo el.-estas… casi desnuda.-hablo él.  
Ella asintió. El estaba algo nervioso. Y sabia porque ella estaba en ese estado, pensaba que él era gay, pero no.- no soy gay y tenerte asi será un problema.-dijo el chico mirando sus pantalones. Hinata abrió los ojos y se tapo con las manos. El chico rió y dándose la vuelta le dejo espacio para que Hinata buscara algo para cubrirse.

-Pensé que eras gay. Lo siento.-habló ella con sus ojos cerrados mientas el hombre le aplicaba la sombra en sus ojos.

-No. me encantan las mujeres, y todas piensan que soy gay porque soy maquillista, pero no.-confeso el chico.

-¿Y como… tu sabes te volviste eso?-preguntó Hinata.

-Bueno, realmente soy artista del cuerpo. Hago tatuajes y bueno… perdí un reto con mi novia un día y esto fue lo que ella me pido. Tuve que unirme a un curso de maquillaje de 3 semanas, y maquillar mujeres por 2 semanas luego de eso vi que no me pagan tan mal… y continúe en esto.-el chico rio luego de la confesión. Minutos después.- lista, estas… espectacular.-habló el chico saliendo de la habitación para que Hinata se terminara de cambiar.

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

-Hinata. Estas deslumbrante.-dijo Cooper al verla salir. La chica se dio la vuelta y el chico frente de ella palideció.- Quieres provocarme un infarto, lo sé.-dijo el chico. Los halagos de sus amigas no se hicieron esperar.  
Hinata les dedico una detenida mirada a los atuendos de sus amigas.  
Erín tenía un vestido ceñido al cuerpo Azul cobalto con la espalda transparente dejando ver al final de esta un hermoso tatuaje.  
Nicole con su precioso vestido verde esmeralda strapless. Oh se veían divinas. Salieron del apartamento de la castaña rumbo a la gran limosina blanca que los esperaba.

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

Naruto*:

-Date prisa Shion! llegaremos tarde.-grito él desde la sala, mientras esperaba a su novia.

Estaba desesperado odiaba esperar y también odiaba llegar tarde. Eran las 8 e iban 20 minutos tarde a la cena de beneficencia.

Su amigo Andrew lo había invitado y el acepto. Tenía ya media hora esperando a Shion, se estaba impacientando.

Se sentó en el sofá y luego se paró de este a beber algo de Whiskey. Mientras lo hacía pensaba.  
Fui tan idiota. Desde que llamó a Hinata y colgó se sentía asi.

Un tonto.

Por llamar y luego colgar.  
Pero solo llamó por inercia, no era lo que quería hacer realmente.  
Solo quería una explicación.  
No hacer un motín dé televisión en vivo.  
Luego de cortar la llamada lloro como un niño.  
Había perdido su bebe.  
Hinata había llevado por 5 meses una criaturita suya, un pedacito de él y de ella fruto de su amor.  
De su última noche juntos.

Y luego pensó y se pregunto ¿si no lo hubiese perdido y llegaba a nacer que habría pasado con ellos dos?

¿Me hubiese dicho de mi hijo o no? no tenia respuestas para esas dos preguntas.

Se dijo, pero lo que si sabía con certeza era de que estaría con ella siempre si se hubiese dado.

-¿Por qué lloras Naruto?-preguntó Shion llegando a su lado.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el rubio .-no estoy llorando.-dijo dándole la espalda y limpiando su cara. ¿Cuando habían salido esas lágrimas rebeldes? Se pregunto En la mente.

-Naruto. ¿Qué pasa? Tienes varios días extraño. Lloras y dices que no. te la pasas pensado en no sé qué.-habló Shion preocupada. ¿Qué le estará pasando? Pensó ella.

El negó y salió del mini bar.

-No pasa nada. Vámonos.-habló serio y molesto a la vez.

Entraron en la gran limosina y esta emprendió viaje.- pasaremos por Sasuke y Camelia.-le informó a Shion, esta asintió.

-¿Te gusto mi vestido?-preguntó Shion sonriente.

-Eh… si está ahí.-dijo un Naruto distraído.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? Naruto. Háblame ¿qué ha cambiado? dime. Estas diferente.-le reprochó su novia y él pensó. Ni yo lo sé.

-No lo sé. ¿Por qué siempre me preguntas los mismo? No has considerado la idea de que tal vez, solo tal vez este jodidamente estresado.-gritó Naruto. Y se calló. -lo siento. No quiero que peleemos. No es lo que quiero yo…-y calló, no se habían dado cuenta de que el chofer había parado y en ese momento abría la puerta para que Camelia la cita de Sasuke y este entraran a la limosina.

-Hola.-saludo Sasuke a Naruto y a Shion. -Están geniales.-dijo este sentándose.

-Gracias ustedes igual.-dijo Shion y nadie habló mas hasta llegar.  
*

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSD-

-Naruto… mira todo esto… esta increíble.-le hablo Shion ya cuando tenían unos minutos en el lugar.

Naruto miró el alrededor en verdad todo estaba increíblemente bien. Y dudaba que algunas de las fiestas a las que había ido estuvieran como esa.  
Lo tenía todo.  
Aire de confort para las que querían reunirse a hablar a la vista de todo, y para los que quería privacidad sin que la música los molestara.  
Música increíble en vivo, pista de baile.  
Personas que cada segundo pasan por tu lado preguntándote que querías de tomar oh algún aperitivo en especial.  
Y un sin número de comodidades y pensó. Increíble lo que ha hecho Andrew.

-Sí. Esta increíble.-habló mirando a su novia.

-Ya lo creo Dinero.-llego su amigo Andrew. Naruto rió. Dinero era como le llamaba Andrew. – Obra de una mente maestra.-habló el pelirrojo hablando de sí mismo.-Y el menú que prepare te fascinará.-habló.

-¿Menú?-pregunto Sasuke. Andrew asintió.- viejo te la luciste, porque según recuerdo a la ultima que fuimos nos sirvieron a todos lo mismo. Con un maldito vino barato pagamos 1000 dólares por plato.

-Bueno. En esta tenemos al menos 100 vinos de tu elección.-dijo mientras arreglaba su melena engrasada.

-Genial. Espero que me sigas sorprendiendo según valla avanzando la noche.-habló Naruto sonriente.

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

-Hinata. El bebe quiere quitarse el saquito.-le dijo Cooper quien tenía el bebe en sus piernas. El niño se removía y llevaba sus manitas al botón.

-Puedes quitárselo.-dijo Hinata mientras bebían un poco de su champagne. Miro al frente y sonrió.-Vinieron.-dijo esta parándose a recibir a Anthony y a Loiret. Los abrazo y se sentaron. Ella misma había organizado la lista de invitados con Nicole. Los invitados del señor Andrew en las mesas 1. 4. 6. Y la 10 donde se sentarías sus padres, lejos de él lo dejo bien claro. Las otras mesas estaban por orden de llegada, y en donde estaban ellos en la 40 la había organizado de forma que solo ellos estuvieran ahí.

Anthony, Cooper, Loiret, Nicole, Erín, y ella. Aunque la mesa era para 8 personas.

La banda que ella había contratado tocaba de maravilla, todo estaba bien coordinado. Las personas verían sus menús, ordenarían tres o más platos de su preferencia y disfrutarías de todo. A mitad de la velada el bebe necesitaba un cambio de pañales y Hinata como su responsabilidad de madre fue a los servicios a cambiar a su bebe.

Camino por los largos pasillos que conducían al servicio con un bolso donde tenía todas las cosas de su hijo, se encontró con Andrew.

-Valla, valla la tenas señorita Hyuga.-habló este mirándola. Miro al niño y sacudió la cabeza.- le dije que no trajera esa escoria.- se conocía a Andrew Kinston por su desprecio a los niños y a sus padres, los cuales eran un amor, pensaba Hinata.

La chica al escuchar eso quiso golpear el hombre pero no lo hizo, en cambio le sonrió. Y se alejó de su vista.

-Yo le daré escoria en un momento.-farfullaba Hinata mientras cambiaba a su hijo, este sonreía y jugaba con la sonaja que le había dado su madre.

-uto. Mama. Ruru.-dijo el niño. Hinata suspiró, el niño tenía sueño.

-Sí, vida a Ruru.-dijo la chica sonriente. Perfumo a su hijo con talco y colonia para bebe, y se roseo su colonia de vainilla. Lavó sus manos y cogiendo su bebe salió del servicio. Diviso la roja cabellera del señor Kinston y se aproximo.

-Usted otra vez.-habló el hombre sin mirarla mientras le daba una larga calada a su puro.

-Sí. Yo y le traigo su escoria.-dijo una Hinata vengativa, el hombre miró y cuando lo hizo el pañal del bebe fue estrujado en su cara.

-¿Pero qué mierda le pasa?-gritó horrorizado.

-Sí. Eso le pasa por meterse con mi hijo. Grinch.-le dijo sin más salió.

Lo bueno de aquel local era que los servicios estaban bien retirados de donde estaba toda la gente. Pero las personas que estaban cerca rieron hasta más no poder. No mucha gente quería a Andrew Kinston.

Hinata lavó sus manos antes de llegar con su desinfectante y volví a rosease perfume.

-Listo. Galán.-habló Cooper tomando al niño entre sus brazos.- Hinata me tomé la libertad de ordenar por ti.-dijo Cooper. Ella sonrió y asintió. Cuando esta se sentó, el entrelazo su mano con la de ella por debajo de la mesa, esta le sonrió ruborizada y no despego su mano hasta que llegó lo que habían ordenado.

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

-¿Qué ordenaras Naruto?-preguntó Shion. El la miro sin decirle nada.

Estaba pensando en Hinata. No la sacaba de su cabeza y no era que podía tampoco, además de eso no quería.

-No lo sé.-dijo luego de unos momentos. Miro el menú y habló con el camarero.- Quiero Mousse de cilantro de entrada, ternera agridulce de plato fuerte y postre flan de champagne y de beber quiero un Cabernet Sauvignon.-dijo este entregándole el menú. Shion torció el labio.

-Bueno pues yo quiero.-miró el menú.- Entrada Crema de Erizos, Chiqué de salmón ahumado, postre, helado de rosas, y champagne con frambuesa. -sonrió complacida por su orden. Los demas ordenaron y no tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo. Ya que la cena llego en un pestañar.

Eficientes. Pensó Shion.

-¿Dónde estará Andrew?-preguntó Camelia luego de que terminaran de su suculenta cena.

-No lo sé, lo que si se es que quiero bailar Naruto.-habló Shion parándose.

Naruto sin muchos ánimos se levantó y caminó con su novia a la pista de baile.-estas muy callado. Eso no es bueno.

-No. lo sé, pero tampoco el hablar mucho lo es.-dijo el rubio torciendo los labios.- Shion. Por favor quiero disfrutar de la noche sin peleas. Asi que de verdad apreciaría que callaras.-habló Naruto, eso en vez de apaciguar a su novia la molestó, se soltó de su agarre y salió molesta, el no la iba a seguir de eso estaba seguro, cuando quiso ir a sentarse una hermosa rubia le pidió bailar, y él como todo un caballero cedió.

Mientras Naruto bailaba con la chica, intentaba despejar su mente, que estaba lejos muy lejos, pensando en Hinata.

Y Hinata bailaba cerca de este con su hijo en brazos. Las personas veían la escena enternecidos. Luego Cooper pidió permiso a Devlin a lo que Hinata rió y aceptó en nombre de su hijo. Nicole quien bailaba con un hermoso afroamericano se encargo del niño y se fue caminando con este y el chico.

Naruto se movía al compas de la hermosa balada clásica.

Hinata en ese momento bailaba de espaldas a él, pero él no la había visto.

Cuando sus ojos volaron se posaron en la espalda descubierta de la chica que le quedaba al frente pero que le daba la espalda a él.  
Vio como de uno de los extremos del escote de su espalda salía una avecilla tatuada. Maldita sea, estoy alucinando. Pensó.

-Lo siento. Tengo que irme.-habló Naruto con la chica. Ella sin más asintió y se alejo.

Este salió disparado hacia los jardines recargo su cabeza contra una columna y paso las manos por sus ojos.

"¿Qué me está pasando?" Se cuestiono.

Emprendió camino para buscar a su novia y le paso por el lado a una pelinegra que lo miraba atónita.

Nicole lo había visto y lo había seguido. No se creía que él estuviera allí. No podía creérselo y ¿Cómo sabia ella que ese era el? fácil, Hinata le había enseñado uno de los tantos anuncios publicitarios en donde la cara del Encantador y sexy Pomposo salía.

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

-Eres una excelente bailarina.-habló Cooper a Hinata cuando caminaban por los hermoso jardines del recinto.- y una muy sexy. Me encanta ese vestido.-dijo mirándola.- y las mejores partes de el son estas.-dijo señalando la pierna en donde estaba la división de tela y la espalda. Hinata se sonrojo notoriamente y le manoteo.

-Eres un…-se quedó callada. Había tenido un breve recuerdo de algo que había pasado con Naruto cuando eran adolescente, pero sacudió su cabeza y alejó el pensamiento.

Hinata miró a un lado y vio a Nicole como si estuviera espiando a alguien.- Niki.-gritó esta para asustarla. Nicole pegó un grito que llamo la atención de muchos cerca.

-No. vuelvas. A. hacer. Eso.-habló pausada e irritada Nicole.

Esta se alejó de donde estaba, no quería que Hinata viera a Naruto tragarse a una rubia en los jardines.

Tal vez pierda el brazo después de todo. Pensó esta al recordar lo que había dicho. Pero ella si tenía razón Naruto solo lo hacía para tratar de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Hinata.

-Adivina que se me ha ocurrido.-habló Hinata mordiendo su labio mientras sonreía y movía sus cejas de arriba hacia abajo. Nicole se encogió de hombros.-nuestra querida cantata.-dijo Hinata dando un saltito.  
La cantata no era más que Hinata, Erín, y Nicole cantando a coro sus canciones favoritas.  
Aunque no cantaran como Mariha Carey oh Celine Dion lo hacían bien. Nicole asintió alegre y casi trotando volvieron a entrar en la gran salada donde antes habían comido.

Mientras cantaban en su mesa las personas los miraban fascinados. Al trió se le había unido Anthony, Loiret y Cooper, quienes no cantaban nada mal.  
Mientras que Cooper quien tenia al niño en brazos agarraba las manitas de el y tocaba la mesa como si esta fuera percusión.  
Cuando dejaron de cantar Billie jean comenzaron con thriller. Camelia y Sasuke se acercaron a ver a los que cantaban y bailaban en el fondo del lugar pero fueron llamados por Larry Jacob para hablar de negocios y Sasuke no dejo pasar la oportunidad, Camelia si fue y vio el motín, se unió inmediatamente eran ellos y 4 personas más bailando los demas los miraban y aplaudían.

-Gracias. Muchas gracias querido publico.-dijo Erín haciendo una reverencia. Hinata estalló en carcajadas al igual que Nicole y Cooper.

-Disculpen.-habló una rubia de grandes ojos verdes.-¿ustedes son Las chicas que salen en la campaña de Cover girl?-pregunto.

-Sí. Un gusto Hinata Hyuga, ella es una de mis mejores amigas Erín Grace.-las dos saludaron.-Oh es Nicole, nuestra mejor amiga.-se señalo a ella y a Erín.- y el nuestro hombre Alejandro Cooper, Anthony, Loiret y mi bebe Devlin.-habló orgullosa.

-Wow. Es un placer. Shion no deja de hablar de ustedes.-dijo la chica sonriente.

-¿Shion?-preguntó Hinata. La chica asintió.-Oh Shion. Si es una amiga.-dijo Hinata recordando a la rubia.

-Sí. Si las ve se les tira encima pero no la veo cerca. Bueno es un honor estar con ustedes.-dijo la chica.

Hinata se ruborizó por el halago y la chica al darse cuenta rió complacida. Había hecho que una celebridad se sonrojara.

Hablaron para matar el tiempo ya había muchas personas retirándose.

Según le había informado Cooper la fiesta había sido un éxito aunque no se dijo cuanto se recaudo por todo,

Andrew no está presentable para acercarse a nadie. Rió Hinata al recordar lo que había hecho, no fue muy profesional y menos educado hacer algo asi pero él se lo había buscado.

-Camelia. Camelia.-se escuchaba una voz llamar a la rubia. Hinata se levantó y gritó.

-Aquí esta.-buscando la persona que gritaba el nombre de la chica.

-Hinata!.-gritó Shion, corrió como pudo y llegó hasta la pelinegra.- wow estas. Wow. Hola.-dijo la chica mirándola atónita. Y así era.  
Hinata causaba impresión en las mujeres. Era hermosa y confiada y cualquier persona, en especial una mujer, a su lado se sentiría como una hoja marchita al lado de una orquídea. Pero Hinata transmitía confianza a quienes la rodeaban. Shion se sentía así, cada vez que estaba con ella y pensó. "¿Cómo es que una mujer tan bella como ella haya podido tener problemas de autoestima?". Pensó recordando lo que Hinata había hablado en el programa.

-Hola.-dijo Hinata riendo por como hablaba la chica, estaba como si hubiese acabado de bajar de las nubes.- ¿Cómo estás?-preguntó sentándose nuevamente. Shion no respondió solo asintió y levanto su pulgar.-me alegro. Bueno te presento Nicole, Shion, Shion, Nicole. Esta es una nueva amiga Nicole. Shion ella es una de mis mejores amigas.-habló Hinata acariciando la cabellera rubia de su hijo.  
Estas dos se saludaron y Nicole la miro por un momento luego desvió su mirada. luego presento a Anthony a Cooper y a Loiret.

-Un placer.-dijo Nicole sonriente.

-Es todo mío. -Sonrió Shion.-bueno tengo que irme. Viene a buscar a Camelia, nos vamos, la limosina ya llego.-dijo esta, se despidió de todos y junto con Camelia salieron caminando por los grandes pasillos.

-Estoy muerta.-dijo Erín con Devlin durmiendo entre sus brazos. Hinata se paró y miró el entorno. Ya no quedaba nadie, solo ellos.

-Váyanse a casa. Llegaré en cuanto termine de resolver algo con esto. Tengo que pagar algunas cosas que se supone tenía que pagar el maldito de Andrew.-dijo Hinata molesta.

Los chicos se retiraron llevándose a Devlin. Cooper se ofreció a quedarse con ella, pero Hinata se negó. Alegando que todo estaba bien.  
Después de pagar cuentas y verificar que todas las cosas que habían sido rentadas llegaran a su destino. Descanso en una silla. Y vio llegar su limosina.

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

Naruto había recorrido los jardines con Shion, había, de verdad que había intentado que todo estuviera bien, pero simplemente no podía, lo que comenzaba bien terminaba mal. "¿Desde cuándo?" No supo responder a su pregunta.

En un momento en donde se quiso sacar a Hinata de la cabeza besó a Shion en el jardín, con pasión, lujuria, quería de verdad concentrarse pero no podía. Sencillamente no podía.

-Maldita hija de perra.-dijo este separándose de Shion.

La chica lo miro atónita. Pero él no se inmutó, no creyó que lo había dicho en voz alta.  
Porque simplemente lo pensó, cuando comprobó que no podía sacársela de la cabeza maldijo a Hinata, pero pensó el voz alta.

Shion molesta lo golpeó y salió del lugar casi trotando.  
El intentó explicarle pero ella no lo dejo acercarse y se fue con los demas dejandolo solo.

Vagò por el local hasta que ya no vio una luz encendida,cuando vio que nadie quedaba se montó en su limosina y esperó a que esta arrancara.

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

Hinata Caminó hasta su limosina. Mientras se quejaba de sus zapatos y que por el abierto de la pierna y el descubierto de la espalda se estaba muriendo del frio de la madrugada, porque eran las 2 de la mañana, la fiesta había acabado tarde.  
Y con el tiempo que tuvo que quedarse para terminar con todo le dio esa hora.

Juró en sus adentro jamás volver a organizar nada a menos que esto fuera su boda. Y al pensar en eso mientras se montaba en la limosina rió.

-Que irónico, tengo 25 y no me he casado.-dijo con ironía mientras reía.

Naruto observo al ángel que acabada de montarse en la limosina sin mirarle. Parpadeó y pensó que estaba soñando.

Pero no, era real, se quedo sin habla hasta que le salió un suspiro.

Hinata miró hacia el fondo de la limosina y vio al hermoso hombre que estaba mirándola con cautela.

Un grito se atoró en su garganta.

Sintió algo inexplicable.

Naruto estaba frente a ella.  
Pero el la miraba impasible, era lo que ella pensaba.

Los dos quisieron hablar pero tenían miedo de decir algo estúpido.

Hinata no quería tartamudear así que se disponía a bajar de la limosina disculpándose por el error pero a Naruto solo le salió una palabra.

-7 años…

Continuará...

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

Aquí la continuación!

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOSSSS! Los amo jaja :D

NOS LEEMOS EN LA PROXIMA!

Ahhhh disculpen la faltas ortográficas! D:


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 11:

Naruto*:

-7 años. -salió de mi boca sin previo aviso. Solo lo dije, ella me miro desconcertada. No sabía que otra cosa iba yo a decir, pero sé que me reconoció. Por la expresión de su rostro. Sé que lo hizo. No quería mostrar expresión alguna asi que solo me dedique a escrutarla, mientras ella se removía inquieta bajo mi escrutinio.

-Yo…-su voz sonó nerviosa. Esto sin duda tenía que ser otro de mis sueños. Tiene que ser el más real y fantástico de mis sueños. Pensé.

Yo me moví para acercarme a ella y en acto de reflejo ella se alejo, tomo la manija y abrió la puerta sacando un pie dispuesta a salir. Pero ni ella ni yo nos habíamos percatado de que la limosina ya estaba en movimiento por la autopista.  
Ella gritó asustada y subió su pie, yo me acerque a ella rápidamente y sin objetar se acerco a mí en busca de protección, cerré la puerta y ella subió su pie izquierdo al asiento. El zapato se había ido de su pie.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunté preocupado.

Ella me miro y en su rostro pude ver que no se creía que yo estuviera con ella, hablándole, abrazándola, para que se sintiera protegida.- ¡¿Hinata?!-dije su nombre.

Ella parpadeo y se alejo de mí un poco.

-Sí. Pero…-miró hacia abajo. Mire a donde ella lo hacía y vi sangre en su pie. Me incorporé y levanté su pie. Al parecer por el auto estar en movimiento y ella perder su zapato y quedar su pie sin cobertura el pavimento rasgo la planta de su pie, los dedos y rompió tres de sus uñas por la carne.

-Lo siento.-solo se me ocurrió decirle. Me sentí culpable por eso.-Seguro te duele mucho. Vamos a hacer algo con eso.-dije sonriéndole para clamarla. Ella ni siquiera asintió. Al parecer estaba en Shock. No sé si era por la cortadura o por mí. Me incline hacia un lado y descolgué el teléfono para comunicarme con el chofer que esta tan en su mundo que no se había percatado de nada.

-¡Señor!-contesto Kendall.

-Tenemos que ir al Hospital. Ya.-ordené.

-Sí, señor.-luego de eso sentí como doblo el vehículo. Yo miré a Hinata quien miraba al frente. Estaba en shock. Y ni siquiera se quejaba por el dolor.

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

Cuando llegamos por la entrada de emergencias una silla de ruedas llego por Hinata. Y en un pestañar estábamos en una de las habitaciones. Una enfermera de algunos 50 años llegó. Preguntó cómo había pasado y le dije más o menos lo que había sucedido. Claro que algunas cosas las obvié. Hinata estaba en shock, no respondía a nada, solo miraba hacia la nada. Dafne la enfermera busco gasas, agua oxigenada y alcohol.

-Esto solo ardera un poquito hermosa.-habló la mujer para reconfortar a Hinata.

Hinata suspiró sonoramente y un grito ahogado salió de su garganta cuando sintió el agua oxigenada en su pie.

-Tranquila.-dije acercándome, me senté en la camilla con ella. Ella apretó sus puños y cuando la enfermera le paso alcohol en las heridas gritó, lagrimas escasas salieron de sus ojos, se avergonzó de que estuviera allí con ella, me di cuenta por como escondió su cara mirando para otro lado, la abracé y ella se resistió, volvió a tensarse y luego de eso ella me correspondió el abrazo, escondió su cara en mi cuello y lloró por el dolor que en ese momento se hacía presente.

Luego de que vendaran su pie, nos quedamos esperando mas instrucciones de él medico que la atendió. La inyectaron para calmarla, estaba histérica y según gritaba le dolía a morir. La mire algo triste. El señor Conrack me informó que la podía llevar a la casa pero que me la llevaría dormida, el tranquilizante la había noqueado a tal grado de dormirla.

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

-¿Qué paso?-dijo Sasuke, inmediatamente contesto su celular.

-Dame la dirección de Hinata Hyuga-le pedí sin rodeos.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué piensas hacer Namikaze son las 4:43 de la madrugada?-dijo soñoliento.

-Lo sé, es solo que… te explico mañana. Dime donde vive.-Ordené nuevamente.

-99 Union St (Unit #1204) Belltown WA 981001 4B.-le escuché decir.

-Gracias. Te debo una. Mañana te explico.-dije y colgué.-escuchaste Kendall.

-¡Si señor! Voy en camino.-dijo el chofer. Me gire y mire a Hinata, yacía en mis brazos como si estuviese muerta.

La observe detalladamente.

Esta más desarrollada de todas partes, y más hermosa que cuando tenía 18. Pensé. Y solo fue en ese momento que me acorde que no quería saber nada de ella. Me había engañado. Se había reído de mí. Iba a retirarla de mi regazo cuando ella levantó una mano y la poso en mi pecho mientras se acomodaba encima mio.  
Hizo un sonido, uno leve. Suspire. No la iba a quitar de encima de mí. La dejaría ahí. Y solo La observé.

-¡Estas hermosa!-dije. Mire lo bella que era, y pensé. Shion tiene razón, es más hermosa en persona que en las fotos. y seguía pensando.

Oh Hinata, cuánto tiempo intente encontrarme contigo solo para matarte con mi mirada e ignorarte como se que odias, cuantas veces desee que estuvieras presente en uno de mis apasionados besos en público. Al menos estas aquí ahora que tengo la barba y también estas dormida para que me digas toda la verdad.-Hinata¿te gusto jugar conmigo?-le pregunté.

Ella solo se removió. Entonces yo la moví un poco intentando despertarla. Solo quería escucharlo de ella. y volvi a repetirlo a lo que ella contesto.

-Nunca jugué.-fue todo lo que salió de sus labios. La miré atento y sentí emoción en mi interior. Mucha, pero ¿Se estaba haciendo la dormida? No creo, lo que le inyectaron le dejo noqueada, inmediatamente. Pero y si se despertó en el trayecto. Naruto eres un Idiota, está dormida. Gritó mi subconsciente.  
La escrute, respiración calmada, boca semi abierta. Oh eso era una invitación. Pensé. Ahí esta, esa es tu oportunidad de saber si aun duerme, bésala. Escuche a mi subconsciente decir. Me incline por inercia y cuando mis labios estuvieron al punto de besar los suyos me detuve. No puedo hacer esto. Pensé.

-Llegamos señor Namikaze.-habló Kendall. Mire por los cristales la gran torre y suspiré.

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

Entramos al parqueo después de pasar por la seguridad de la puerta.  
Llevaba a Hinata en mis brazos, entré al elevador y pulse 4B. Estaba nervioso eran las 5 de la mañana y yo en su casa, si tan solo alguien me ve entrando con ella o saliendo de aquí.  
Soy hombre muerto con Shion y un pedazo de carne cerca de pirañas por la prensa. Cuando el ascensor llego al piso este se abrió.  
Dejándome ver una hermosa sala de estar. Entre sin ver nada solo camine hacia donde pensé que era el dormitorio la dejaría allí y me iría.

-Hinata ¿Eres tú?-escuché hablar a una chica.- Gracias al cielo, Devlin no nos ha dejado dormir.-me había detenido al escuchar la voz que seguía hablando, luego camine hacia donde provenía la voz. Cuando entré a la cocina había una chica de espaldas a mí, de cabello negro largo en bragas y una camisilla, esta se giró y cuando me vio lo que tenía en sus manos cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido seco, no era de cristal.-Dios mío. ¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Fue un pequeño accidente.-dije mirándola. La chica me resultaba conocida.

-Namikaze, si le hiciste algo te mataré.-habló ella acercándose. La mire serio pero con el seño fruncido. ¿Quién era ella?

-Disculpa, pero no le eh hecho nada, ella se montó en mi limosina y cuando intento salir de esta ya estaba en marcha, sus pies se rasparon con el pavimento y la llevé al hospital.-dije sin más.

-¿Qué es todo este ruido maldición, por fin estaba durmiendo a …-nadie habló mas. Mire a la chica que Salía de un pasillo con una tanga y solo una camisilla tranparente ¿Qué era esto Una pijama de Victoria´s Secret?- Naruto.-dijo ella como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma.-¿Qué le paso a Hinata?-

-Eso te lo dirá ella luego.-dije señalando a la morena.-ahora necesito poner a Hinata en su cama.-dije con desazón.

Ellas me enseñaron el pasillo y mientras caminaba la segunda chica iba delante de mí tongoneando sus caderas, mire a Hinata mientras seguía con mi caminata hacia su dormitorio. Entre a un gran dormitorio. Sin duda alguna ese era el dormitorio de una verdadera princesa. Todo era blanco, las paredes en blanco flores pintadas en plateado. Las paredes con molduras, espejos por todos lados, en el techo una araña en cristal, en la pared fotos a blanco y negro, una sala con muebles blancos en estilo antiguo. Mire hacia la gran cama y pare en seco. Había un pequeño rubio de ojos grandes brincando en su trasero, mientras babeaba sus manitas.

-Naruto, acuéstala aquí.-dijo la primera chica quitando las cobijas de el lado donde el niño no estaba.

-Uto.-habló el niño. Lo miré inmediatamente. ¿Qué había dicho? Le reste importancia aunque seguía parado como tonto viéndolo mientras el succionaba sus manitas.

-Naruto.-llamó la chica. ¿Cómo coño sabia mi nombre? La miré.

-Uto. -volvió a decir el niño mientras me miraba esta vez sin las manos en su boca. -uto, uto, uto. -decía mientras brincaba.

-¿Es mi nombre el que dice?-pregunté curioso. Ellas se miraron y negaron juntas. Surque mis cejas. Coloque a Hinata en la cama y ellas dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Pijamas.- y entraron por una puerta que estaba en la misma habitación. El niño gateo hacia su madre. Mientras el intentaba despertarla golpeando su cara.

-No.-le dije sonriéndole para que no llorase. El asintió. Inteligente. Pensé. ¿Cuántos años tendrá este chiquitín? Me pregunte. El volvió a golpearle la mejilla a Hinata intentando despertarla. No se me ocurrió otra cosa que extender mis manos para cargarle. El miró mis manos y levanto las suyas. Sonreí y cogí en brazos.-Devlin.-dije mirándole para saborear el nombre del niño. El sonrió. Me señale con mi dedo y dije.-Naruto.  
-uto.-dijo el riendo. Sabía que era mi nombre. Pensé. Que le estarán enseñando a este niño.

-Sí, Naruto.-le dije sonriente. Wow el hijo de Hinata esta en mis brazos si me hubieran dicho que estaría aquí a las 5 de la mañana faltando 15 minutos para las 6 me hubiera reído como maniaco en la cara de quien me lo dijera.

-Gracias por traer a Hinata.-salieron de donde habían entrado.- ahora la vamos a cambiar.-dijeron juntas como si lo hubieran planeado.

-Claro. Bueno nos vemos.-dije entregándole el niño a la segunda.-¿Cómo saben mi nombre?-pregunté a las chicas, ellas rieron con ánimos haciendo que el niño riera con ellas también. Mis labios se curvaron por inercia al verlo reír.

-Por dios…-dijo la segunda se señalo y dijo. -Erín Grace.

-Nicole Andrew.-dijo la primera. Abrí mi boca.

-Eso lo explica todo.-dije yo.

No quería entrar en conversación. No me sentía cómodo y peor aún. El ogro que había crecido luego de que me enterara del JUEGO A CIEGAS estaba creciendo en mí. Gritando en mi interior lo idiota que había sido por haber ido, eh involucrarme con el enemigo.

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

Hinata*:

¿Puede alguien ser mas patosa que yo? Claro que no. fui tan ridícula, tan torpe! 7 años sin verlo frente a frente y lo torpe me sale hasta por los poros cuando lo tengo de cara a cara y para colmo terminé con el pie vendado. Pero era de esperarse ¿no? ¿No es esa la reacción que se supone que tengo que tener con alguien que me voltea el mundo? Creo que sí. Pero obviando los cortes en mi pie. Pero aparte de todo esta tan hermoso, nunca imagine que se vería asi, tan hermoso tan fuerte y esa barba tan sexy. Dios. Es… me quede muda viéndolo. Y él me miraba como si estuviera viendo una mosca en el sillón que estaba al frente. Si les soy sincera no me acuerdo de nada después de que volví a entrar los pies en la limosina. Luego de que viera como nos movíamos y a la velocidad que lo hacíamos quise retractarme pero ya mi pie estaba fuera. Luego de eso no recuerdo nada, el shock fue tan fuerte que solo recordé el corte cuando me desperté esta tarde y porque Devlin lloraba.

-Leche y galletas.-grité cohibiéndome de decir una palabrota. Sentí un terrible dolor en mi pie izquierdo. mire al suelo y este estaba vendado y empapándose de sangre ¿Qué mierda me había pasado en el pie? Me pregunte. Erín y Nicole me informaron lo que había pasado y según él. Cuando hablaron de él. Me tire en la cama y suspire sonoramente recordando lo torpe que había sido, hasta donde recordaba claro.

Lo que restaba de la tarde me la pase intentando recordar exactamente lo que había pasado en la madrugada, pero por más que trataba nada llegaba a mi mente. El timbre sonó e intente incorporarme para ver de quien se trataba.

-No te levantes.-habló Nicole, fue al intercom y pulso el botón.-¿sí?

-Buenas tardes. Tenemos un paquete para la señorita Hinata Hyuga.-dijo la voz de un chico. La miré y me encogí de hombros.

-Ella no ah pedido nada. Póngase del lado de la cámara.-habló Erín esta vez para ver que traía el chico. Ellas cuando vieron ahogaron una exclamación.

-¿Qué es?-pregunté curiosa. Yo no había podido ver nada.

-Pasa.-habló Nicole pulsando el botón. Unos minutos después las puertas de este se abrieron dejándome ver un gran arreglo floral. Abrí mis ojos y me quise incorporar pero las chicas no me dejaron. ¿Quién habrá sido?

-Oh…-dijo Nicole al ver la nota que traía este. Me la entrego junto con las flores. Loto mi favorita.

-Haber…-dije abriendo la cartita.

-Queremos escuchar.-dijo Erín sentándose a mi lado con Devlin. Reí.

-Dice Mejórate pronto. Naruto Namikaze.-la sonrisa que tenía mientras la leía se borrò. No era que no me agradara el detalle, era de quien venía el detalle, me desconcertó.-Dios mío…-dije tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás.-me quiere matar.-dije. Suspirando, este hombre aun me cautivaba.

-uto.-gritó Devlin.-eche mamama.-gritó. Estaba muy animado. Erín se lo llevo para darle la leche que el pedía.

-Hinata. Es muy lindo de su parte, pero… no creo que él lo haga con buenas intenciones.-dijo Nicole suspicaz. La miré y asentí. Yo también lo pensaba aunque me conmovió el detalle. El elevador de abrió dejando ver a un Cooper preocupado.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-preguntó inmediatamente llego.- ¿estás bien?-me preguntó. Cuando llego a mi lado, sostuvo mi cara entre sus manos y beso mis labios. El acto erizo los bellos de mi nuca.

-Disculpen. ¿De qué nos perdimos?-preguntó Nicole viéndonos. Mi cara se torno roja.

-No de mucho en realidad.-dije y mire a Cooper.- estoy bien ¿Cómo te enteraste?-pregunté acomodándome en el sofá para que este se sentara, se sentó y mi pie quedo en su regazo.

-Erín me llamó para cancelar la cita de hoy con tu estilista. Así que pregunté porque y ella me dijo lo que te había pasado.-dijo este mirándome. Sonreí y me acerque a él. Acosté mi cabeza en su pecho y sonreí.

-Gracias por preocuparte, pero estoy bien.-dije. Sus brazos me rodearon. Y escuchamos un carraspeo fingido.- No somos nada.-dije contestando la pregunta no formulada de Nicole y Erín que nos miraban atentas.-ven aquí chiquito.-dije estirando mis manos para que Devlin viniera a mí. Erín me lo entrego y lo senté en mi regazo. El sonreia de algo. Y yo reí. A lo que Cooper rio. Lo mire y reí.

-Foto.-dijo Erín alegre. Cuando la miré ella estaba viendo algo en su celular. Giro para que viéramos el momento capturado. Yo parecía una idiota enamorada y el por igual, pero Devlin, oh sí que estaba hermoso en esa foto.-Parecen una linda familia.-dijo esta alegre. Nicole la codeo.

-¿Te duele?-pregunto Cooper besando mi sien. Yo asentí. Realmente me dolía no podia ni mover los pies.-llamaré a un amigo que es doctor. Te vera eso, lo curará y te pondrá algo en eso.-dijo este. Se paró y miro a un lado.- ¿y esas flores?-preguntó.

-Se las mandó un admirador.-dijo Nicole sonriente. Cooper me miró suspicaz.

-¿Tengo que preocuparme?-preguntó este mirándome serio. Yo lo miré y mordí mi labio no quería contestar. Porque si que tenía que hacerlo, se trataba de Naruto. El amor de mi vida. Solo hace falta un pestañeo de él para que babee y le ruegue que vuelva conmigo. Literalmente. Un pestañeo. Uno solo. Deje de mirarle y encendí la televisión. Y que me saque con eso.

-Naruto .-dijo Erín. Viendo al rubio salir en la televisión. Vestía la ropa de anoche, así que supe que era la grabación de la entrada de las personas invitadas al evento. Se veía hermoso. Estaban hablando y cuando lo enfocaron con una chica Nicole la apagó.

-¿Qué paso?-preguntó Cooper quitándome las palabras de la boca.

-Nada. Me canse de escuchar y ver.

-Sabes que ese chico Naruto… tiene gran potencial. Esta haciendo algo muy productivo con los barrios pobres de diversas ciudades. Digno de admirar.

-¿Ah sí?-preguntó Nicole. No por favor. Pensé.

-Si.-dijo Cooper caminando hacia la cocina.

-¿Crees que sea feo?-preguntó Erín esta vez. Cooper surco sus cejas.

-No soy gay, pero no creo que pase por un lugar sin que las mujeres volteen a verle.

-Chicas ya basta.-dije intentando pararme.

-Que bien. Ese es el blanco que debería preocuparte.-dijo Nicole. El surco sus cejas y las chicas miraron las flores. Yo lleve la cara a mis manos. Oh no. pensé.

-¿El te mandó las flores?-habló conmigo pero no respondí. Me hice de cuenta que no había escuchado y comencé a hacerle caras a Devlin.- ¡Hinata!

-Sí. ¿Y qué?-dije girándome a verle. Su rostro cambio.-lo siento, pero no creo que sea de mucha importancia.-las chicas me miraron.- no, no tiene mucha importancia.-dije y parándome me retiré cojeando.

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

Me había revisado el amigo se Cooper, Adam Daimon, un sexy doctor por cierto. Me medicó y caí como un zapato, dormidita. Al día siguiente me desperté muy temprano. Y por cosas de la vida me había olvidado de que estaba cortada en la planta de mi pie. Camine hacia el baño. Calenté agua. Entre en la tina. Me di un relajante baño de espuma. Y por curioso que parezca no me ardió ni nada. Era como si no la tuviese allí. Ojos que no ven… revise mi reloj despertador. 7:21 Am Fui al cuarto de Devlin y mientras este dormía le quité su ropita, lo bañe, y cambie. Salí de su habitación y fui directo a la cocina. Tenía mucha hambre. Preparé un rico Omellet, pan francés, zumo de naranja y un rico pedazo de pastel. Era lo que se me antojaba y comí a solas mientras veía por mi ventana el lago.

Luego de mi desayuno me había percatado de que no podía correr. Cuando iba a ponerme mis zapatillas de correr vi el raspón en la planta de mi pie y los dedos vendados. Ejercí presión en ellos y sentí un pinchazo pero no un dolor tan grande. Me quede en casa, pero luego de que Devlin despertara a las 8 casi las 9 decidí llevarlo conmigo hacia el salón de belleza. Seguro tardarí horas pero no seguiría con el pelo como lo tenía. Cuando llegue a casa escuche voces eran alrededor de las 11 de la mañana. Estas provenían de la cocina.

-Chicas.-dije caminando hacia la cocina con Devlin en mis brazos. Cuando entre no habían 2 si no 4 chicas.-¿Hola?-dije ya que estas no me miraban.

-Hinata. ¿Cómo puedes usar tacones cuando tienes problemas con tu pie izquierdo?-me reprochó Nicole. Rodé los ojos y siguió el bombardeo.

-Ya ¿sí?-suspiré y me serené.-Shion y… Camelia.-dije ellas asintieron.-Un gusto tenerlas aquí. ¿Qué las trae por casa?-pregunté sonriente.

-¡Hola! Me eh enterado de que tenias un problemita con tu pie y eh decidido venir a traerte un pastel de mejórate.-dijo ella sonriente. Que linda. pensé. Ella se incorporo y me mostro el lindo pastel de chocolate que decía Mejórate.-y bueno Camelia no quiso quedarse.

-Muchas gracias.-dije sonriente. Miré a Erín y a Nicole quienes estaban cambiadas muy lindas.- ¿y ustedes para donde van?-pregunté sentándome. Ya me dolían los pies.

-Iremos al Salón de belleza y cuando terminemos, daremos una vuelta por el mall y luego a tomar unas copas.-dijo Erín moviendo sus llaves.

-¿Y yo qué?-reproché. Ellas rieron.

-Tu querida amiga. Tienes otras coas que hacer, como por ejemplo cambiar pañales. Erín, Camelia y Yo nos vamos.-dijo esta camelia se paró de su asiento y salieron.

-Y quedamos nosotras.-dije yo sonriente.- ¿qué recomiendas hacer?-pregunté yo caminando y brindándole una lata de mi soda favorita Naranja.

-¿Qué tal ver una película y comer chucherías?-dijo ella. Negué. No quería ir al cine y en casa no tenia películas.- en mi casa.-dijo ella luego.- ¿sí? y bueno mas tarde no se salir a un restaurant.

-Está bien, pero me pondré algo mas cómodo y guardare ropa en un balija para la cena.-dije ella asintió. Me pondría algo cómodo, pero claro que nunca podía dejar el glamour de lado. Bueno realmente no, me coloque unas playeras en los pies, unos tejanos cortos y una remera con diferentes tonos de gris que ame desde que la vi con las estas palabras al frente. Estamos para complacer. 50 sombras de grey. Mi libro favorito .Cambié a Devlin. Le coloque una camisola negra, unos jeans y sus converse. Despeine su cabellera y el rió.

-Oh estas hot.-dije besándole su mejilla. Salí de su habitación, fui a la mía. Me maquille y me roseé mi perfume, en la balija entre un lindo bestido rosa palido y unas zandalias con algo de tacon.-Lista.-dije saliendo.

-Estas hermosa.-dijo ella sonriente. Salimos del apartamento. Me monté en mi auto luego de que acomodara a mi bebe en su silla.- Y adónde vamos.-dije pidiéndole la dirección.

-Escala 1920 4th Avenue.-dijo ella. La mire por un momento.- ¿pasa algo?

-¿Vives hay?-pregunté. Ella asintió.-Oh por Dios genial. Sabes el papeleo que he hecho yo para conseguir un maldito apartamento en ese condominio. Moriré si sigo en esto es que me he frustrado.-dije riendo. Ella sonrió conmigo.

-Bueno si fuera por mis propios medio no podría, no tengo tanto direno como mi novio.-dijo ella. Asentí.

-Oh. No sabía que tenías novio.-dije y pare en un semáforo.

-Sí, y es hermoso.-dijo ella como tonta. Reí con ella.- oh mira allí esta.-dijo ella señalando la calle. Busque por la aceras y no había ningún chico hermoso en ese lado.

-¿Dónde?-pregunté.

-Allí. El de la valla publicitaria.-dijo esta señalándome la cara de Naruto.-Naruto es mi novio.

-¿Qué?-grité. Ella se asustó.-lo siento. Pensé que hablabas de el otro cartel.-dije inventándome una excusa rápida. Ella asintió no muy convencida.- ¿estás segura de que él es tu novio?-pregunté nerviosa y como no estarlo estaba fraternizando con el enemigo. Naruto tiene novia. Pensé. NO. gritó mi subconsciente. Con razón ella estaba en la fiesta de beneficencia. Maldita sea.-maldita sea.

-¿Dije algo malo?-preguntó ella. Y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que había maldecido en voz alta.

-No. es que no me gusta esperar mucho tiempo aquí.-dije señalando el semáforo. Ella asintió. Salimos y doblando dos esquinas casi llegando ella me pido parar en una bodega para comprar golosinas y palomitas de maíz. Que según ella se las había acabado todas. En eso suela mi móvil.-¿Qué?-dije. Estaba molesta y triste a la vez. No podía creer que él tuviera novia. Y yo soltera desde que me dejo. No puede ser. Ya veo que el ya no me ama. Nunca lo hizo. Maldito.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Nicole.-no te he hecho nada ¿oh si?-preguntó.

-No. Niki disculpa. Mal momento. ¿Cómo se la están pasando?-pregunté.

-Genial, tienes que venir. Estamos fraternizando con unos chicos que están como el doctor los receta.-dijo ella rei.- te apuntas. Dejale el bebe a Loiret.-dijo.

-No. gracias voy de camino a la casa del amor de mi vida… con su novia.-dije amargada.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?-preguntó alterada.

-Shion es la novia de Naruto. Muérete.-dije a punto de llorar. Apoye mi cabeza al volante y suspiré. Mis ojos se habían aguado. Eche mi cabeza hacia atrás. No lloraré.

-Hinata.-habló ella triste.-lo siento. Wow. El mundo es… un pañuelo.-dijo ella.

-Si que lo es.-dije. Respiré profundamente.-bueno disfruta y adiós aquí viene Shion.-dije y colgué.

-Wow muchas golosinas. Directo a casa.-dijo ella riendo como colegiala. Asentí sin ánimos.

Llegamos a la famosa Escala. Estaba fascinada con esa obra maestra, no conocía de ella muy bien, pero me interese mas cuando leí el mejor libro que alguna vez leí, 50 Sombras de Grey. Me había quedado enganchada de la trilogía. Tanto que la tenía en mi celular, en mi Ipad, en mi Mac, los libros materializados, remeras y la pulsera que Christian le habia regalado a Ana en su cumpleaños. Me había enamorado por completo pero con un detalle. Mi Christian Grey era mi rubio de ojos azules. Subimos y en el piso 250 estaba su apartamento. Oh tan 50 sombras. Pensé. Llevaba a Devlin dormido en brazos. Shion me señalo un dormitorio y entre en él y acosté al niño. Había una gran variedad de películas pero como chicas al fin nos fuimos por el lado del romanticismo. El diario de Noa.

-Veremos esta. Luego pondremos otra ya que mi novio llegara y no le gustan estas cursilerías.-dijo ella, la piel se me puso de gallina. El vendría aquí. Estaríamos en la misma habitación. Dios. De tan solo pensarlo la piel se me pone de gallina o como diría Anastasia. Me pica el cuero cabelludo.  
-Genial.-dije nerviosa. No puedo esperar a verlo. Pensé.

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

Naruto*:

Naruto se había pasado el día en su oficina trabajando. Le había comunicado a Sasuke lo sucedido con Hinata, este no se lo creía. No podía creérselo. Y lo primero que le preguntó a su amigo fue.

-Dime por el amor de Dios que follaste con ella. Dime por favor.-dijo este serio. Naruto no se creía lo que estaba escuchando. Frunció el ceño y habló.

-Sasuke tengo novia.-dijo este. Sasuke sonrió.- ¿Qué tengo monos en la cara?

-Dime la verdad Naruto. ¿Cuando la viste que pensaste?-El rubio lo miró. Y se sinceró con su amigo.

-Que estaba más hermosa. Y no quería ni hablar para no decir una estupidez. Y siéndote total y completamente sincero, quise hacerle el amor ahí mismo.-confesó mordiendo su puño.

-Lo sabia.-dijo Sasuke riendo. Naruto lo miró surcando sus cejas.- ¿sabes porque lo sé?-preguntóel pelinegro. Naruto negó.- primero esta nota te delata.-dijo el pelinegro enseñándole lo que el rubio había escrito.- segundo es fácil. La chica desde que la ves si eres Heterosexual te da ganas de follarla hasta el cansancio.-dijo. Y Naruto recordó que más de una vez le había dicho aquello.- ¿por qué no dejas a Shion? No la quieres.-dijo Sasuke sincerándose con su amigo.

-¿Y tu como sabes eso?-preguntó un Naruto molesto. No quería sucumbir a Hinata y dejar a Shion porque ella había vuelto a su vida.

-Me lo has dicho tu mismo.-dijo este subiendo la voz como lo había hecho su amigo.- acabas de hacerlo. Te eh preguntado que si la follaste y me respondes que tienes novia. Naruto recuerdas que me dijiste que te alejaste de Hinata porque no querías fallarle a Nicole y estabas seguro que si seguías cerca de ella lo harías.- asintió.- ¿quieres ahora mismo alejarte de Hinata? ¿No verla más?

-No.-habló cabizbajo el rubio. Y era la verdad no quería alejarse de ella. ahora que la veía quería tenerla más cerca que nunca y se preguntaba ¿Por qué no puedo odiarla? ¿Por qué simplemente no puedo hacerle lo mismo que ella hizo conmigo?-No quiero pero tengo que hacerlo entiende que lo que me hizo me dolió.-Habló molesto Naruto parándose de su asiento. Arrugó lo escrito y lo metió en su maletín.

-Bien. Lo puedes hacer, Pero sabes que la puedes perder si te arriesga a cometer el mismo error como ella te perdió a ti. – a Naruto no le importó nada de lo que su amigo le dijo. Y pensó. Jugare contigo Hinata como lo hiciste conmigo. Y comenzare ahora que tienes tu guardia baja. Le mandaría un arreglo florar, su favorito, Loto y seria amable con ella. Si era necesario follarsela lo haría, y luego la botaría como el trapo mas sucio. Tenía sed de venganza.

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

-¿Enviaste las flores?-le preguntó Naruto a su secretaria.

-Si señor.-dijo esta y se retiró de la oficina

-¿Para quién compraste esas flores?-escuché la voz de mi novia. Giré nervioso.

-Eh…-pensaba mentirle pero le diría la verdad. Así no sospechaba y además ella quería a Hinata no sospecharía nada.-me enteré de que Hinata Hyuga tubo un pequeño percance con uno de sus pies. Así que le eh enviado flores como un gesto de amistad.-dije con fingido desinterés.

-Oh por dios. Tengo que ir a verla.-dijo y salió disparada.

-¿A que vino?-me pregunté.

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSDSSSDS-

Naruto salió del trabajo a las 3 de la tarde quería descansar. Vería una película con Shion, ordenaría una pizza y seguro en la noche saldrían a cenar.  
Incrusto la llave en la cerradura de su puerta y entró. Se quedó pasmado cuando vio una hermosa azabache pasar de un pasillo a otro. Estoy alucinando. Pensó. Pero descarto la idea cuando vio la misma chica pasar con un hermoso rubio en brazos.

-¿Qué?-dijo sin poder refrenar su lengua. La chica giró. Hinata. Sus ojos se encontraron.  
Al hacerlo sintieron una electricidad inundar sus cuerpos. Ninguno apartaba la mirada, pero a pesar del ambiente tan electrizante había una atmosfera muy tensa se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

-uto.-dijo el niño rompiendo la tensión. Hinata abrió sus ojos. El niño le hacia ademanes al rubio de que se acercara. Pero nadie se movía.

-¡Naruto!-llegó Shion al pasillo pasando el lado de Hinata y besó a Naruto como si marcara territorio. Fue un beso apasionado uno feroz. Hinata giró su cara triste justo en el momento en el que Naruto abría sus ojos para observarla mientras Shion se comía su boca. Cuando esta rompió el beso Hinata miró.-Hinata este en mi novio Naruto Namikaze. Naruto ella es Hinata Hyuga-dijo mientras estos pensaban. Yo la conozco mejor que tu Shion. Yo lo conozco primero y mejor que tu.

-Un gusto Naruto.-dijo Hinata cortes. Pero muriendo por dentro.

-uto.-dijo el niño. Otra vez.

-Un gusto Hinata-dijo Naruto con el fantasma de una sonrisa burlona en su cara. Shion se quedó fascinada mirando como el niño estaba loco por ir a los brazos de su novio.

-Oh Naruto mira como Devlin te llama.-dijo está viendo como el niño forzaba para ir con el hombre parado a escasos centímetros de Hinata. Naruto miró a Shion.

-Hinata ven vamos a la cocina.-dijo la chica agarrando las manos de su novio y tirando de él. Hinata cabizbaja los siguió viendo con tristeza sus manos entrelazadas.-Hinata. Naruto y yo llevamos 8 meses de novios. Y lo amo.-dijo Shion de la nada. Y eso fue como enterrar un cuchillo en su costado. Hinata pestañeo como si le hubieran escupido en la cara.

-Genial… es genial.-dijo con fingida alegría. Naruto la miró suspicaz, y se rió en su cara. El niño gritó fuertemente y Hinata se asusto.- ¿Qué paso bebe?-preguntó Hinata viendo como el niño señalaba su bultito.

-Mamma Eche.-dijo Devlin. Hinata se levantó del taburete de la cocina y fue en busca del biberón de leche que le tocaba al niño.

-Perdón. No tenia noción del tiempo.-se disculpó Hinata con su hijo como siempre lo hacía cada vez que esta olvidaba el nuevo horario de comida del bebe. Ya eran las 4 y el niño tenía que comer. Naruto la observo mientras Shion lo hacía igual.

-Eres una gran madre Hinata-habló Shion llegando a su lado mientras Hinata mecía a su hijo y le daba la leche.

-Gracias trato de serlo.-dijo sincera evitando mirar a Naruto. El niño luego de su leche y una papilla que Hinata le dio Anduvo por los suelos del apartamento.- ¿No les importa que haga algo?-preguntó Hinata rebuscando en su bolso. Naruto se encogió en hombros al igual que Shion.  
Hinata sacó de su bolso protectores de plástico para los contactos eléctricos de la casa, amortiguadores para colocarse en esquinas de puertas y mesas, y un pequeño aparatito.

-¿Qué es todo eso?-preguntó Shion riendo.

-Oh… lo siento. Esto es para los contactos de electricidad, Devlin es muy curioso, y esto para los bordes de las mesas, cuando quiere caminar solo, se sostiene de estas y no quiero se golpe con el filo.-dijo Hinata mirando solo a Shion.- y esto… bueno lo pondré en la cocina no me gusta que entre allí y cuando el bebe pase de la puerta sonará.-dijo encendiendo el aparatito.

-¿Piensas soltar al bebe en la casa?-pregunto Naruto. Hinata no lo miró pero si asintió.

-Bien te ayudaré a ponerlos.-dijo Shion. Cuando terminaron Hinata sacó juguetes para Devlin y los dejo a su lado. Ellas fueron hacia la cocina. Naruto a su habitación.

Este mientras se bada un baño pensaba en Hinata. Se había percatado de que no cojeaba ni nada. Al menos estaba bien de su pie. Pero sintió pena cuando vio su mirada triste y desolada cuando Shion lo besó. ¿seguía el plan de jugar con ella? se preguntó. Sí, claro que sí. Pensó.

Continuará...

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

Disculpen la tardanza, eh estado muy ocupada estas semanas, lo sientoooooooooo!


End file.
